Survivor Heroes vs Villains
by TJBambi93
Summary: 10 heroes will be taking on 10 villains from the past! Some are back for their third shot at the million dollars! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? Rated T for language. The winner has been crowned!
1. Episode 1 No Mr Nice Guy

Jeff was standing on a ton of rocks.

"For the past 10 seasons of Survivor, we've had some ups and downs. We've been to several areas, and over 150 players have played the game! We've gathered 20 of them to play one more time!"

4 helicopters flew in, each one carrying 5 players of Survivor. 2 helicopters carried players with blue buffs, and 2 helicopters carried players with red buffs.

"We have 10 of your favorite heroes, taking on 10 of your favorite villains!"

"_This will be a %#%$ing cakewalk man. Seriously, I've played a great game, and I $#%#ing will continue to do so." - AVGN_

"_The Asian Supreme is back, baby! This time, I'm here for the fun, and to see if I can beat my favorite players." - Ben_

"_During my previous 2 games, I've tried to show the kindness, and leadership that a survivor needs to have." - Andrew_

"_This game was made for me since I was casted for it in SEGA All-Stars. I hope this time I go farther then I did in All Stars, and hopefully win the game!" - Sonic_

"_Betrayal is always something you hate. But for me, it's deadly. I'm one of the nicest people you'd ever meet." - Skorbet_

"_Good god am I hoping for a miracle! Injury after injury I keep coming back for. So, will I get injured again? I hope not." - Jacky_

"_Great. My enemy is on this tribe, the Angry Video Game Nerd. I betrayed him last time, and I hope he still isn't out for a vengeance." - Dongwa_

"_My little Fake Idol scam got me to the Final 3 in Cuties, and I hope people fall for it again. I'm playing with men now, and they aren't that bright. I mean, sheesh, look at the Prince." - Etna_

"_I led Tomqi in Marble, and I hope I can lead the Heroes to victory. I know I can't win, but I want to enjoy myself." - Shohn_

"_I'm back, and back for revenge. The win was taken from me, and by God will it come back to me! But screw that, I'm a hero, and heroes play nice. So they say." - Dustin_

"39 days, 20 people, 1 SURVIVOR!"

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Jacky, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, Sonic, and Will**

**Villains: Angry Video Game Nerd, Anthony, Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, Limberg, and Nack**

– – – – –

The 4 helicopters landed on the ground, and released the 20 Survivors onto their mat.

"Welcome to Survivor 11: Heroes vs. Villains!"

Everyone cheered.

"So Skorbet! First impression of the Villains tribe?"

"Honestly, I hate them all Jeff." chuckled Skorbet.

Most of the villains laughed.

"Don't worry," smirked Karrington, "We hate all of the heroes."

"Beat, your impression of the Heroes?"

"To be honest, it frightens me," said Beat, "They have such strong guys like Shohn and Dustin. Not so much Jacky though."

Jacky growled, "Hey, I'm all healed now!"

"Eevee, who do you think, the villains should watch out for?"

"From their tribe?" asked Eevee, "Well, uh, I really don't know. I think they are all threats in my book."

"Alright Nack, your one of the most despised players people have seen. Who do you think is the least popular on the Heroes?"

"Hmm..." thought Nack, "They all seem likable. Oh well, after this season, they'll be hated."

Most Heroes, especially Skorbet, glared at Nack.

"Dustin, any last comments before the show begins?"

"Game on." smirked Dustin.

"Alright, it's time to begin the challenge. We'll open it up just like we did in All-Stars. Buried out in the beach are weighted bags. In groups of 2, you must big up the bag, and get it back to your goal. It will get physical. After 5 rounds, whoever has the most points wins reward. This reward is very simple."

Jeff holds out a flint.

"Flint to make fire. Most of you lack the ability to make it, so this flint will make it easier. Let's get started."

The tribes got ready for Round 1.

"Round 1 will be Will and Andrew for the Heroes, taking on Jordan and Beat for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 ran out into the sand, and began digging. Beat hung back, ready to pounce on Will or Andrew should they reveal the bag. Andrew found the bag quickly, and before he knew it, Beat tackled him to the ground. Jordan quickly ran for the bag, and ran for his goal.

"Villains score!"

Round 2

"Round 2 will be Sonic and Skorbet for the Heroes, taking on Dongwa and Nack for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Nack hanged back, while the other 3 ran out to dig. Dongwa, using his cat instincts, found the bag within minutes. Sonic threw him off the bag, and tossed it to Skorbet. Skorbet caught it, but Nack shoved him to the left, and took the bag. Dongwa got near the goal, and Nack tossed it to him.

"Villains score again!"

Round 3

"Round 3 will be Jacky and Eevee for the Heroes, taking on Ben and Limberg for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 of them ran out to the sand and began digging. Ben and Jacky dug in one spot, and Eevee and Limberg dug in one spot. The one who found the bag was Jacky. Ben quickly saw it, and grabbed a hold of it. Jacky would not let go, and instead dragged Ben to the goal.

"Heroes score! We are at 2-1!"

Round 4

"Round 2 will be Dustin and Robert for the Heroes, taking on Etna and the Angry Video Game Nerd for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

AVGN held back like Nack did, and watched the Heroes' every move. Etna dug for the bag quickly, but it was never found. Robert saw a corner of it sticking out of the sand behind Etna. Robert crawled over and grabbed it. Etna saw him behind her, and tugged it away from him. She tossed it to AVGN, but missed when it landed in Dustin's hands. Dustin carried it to the goal.

"Heroes score! We're tied 2-2!"

Final Round

"Round 5 will be Shohn and Lady for the Heroes, taking on Karrington and Anthony for the Villains. Winner takes all. Survivors ready? GO!"

Shohn told Lady to stand back, because this battle would get intense. Shohn was ready to show Karrington who he was made of. Anthony found the bag first, but the bag got thrown out of his hands by Lady. Lady quickly ran away when Shohn came in. Karrington tackled Shohn back, and took the bag. It became all out war between Shohn and Karrington.

In the end...

…

…

"KARRINGTON'S BACK! VILLAINS WIN REWARD!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

"Good job Villains, your reputation is still a force to be reckoned with. Here's a map to your new home. As for the Heroes, no fire yet, but that might change. Here's a map to your island. Have a fun 39 days!"

– – – – –

Heroes Day 1

All ten blue-buffed heroes entered their new camp.

"It sucks that we lost the challenge," noted Shohn, "But at the same time, we're heroes, and we always win over villains!"

All of the heroes cheered.

"_I feel bad that the Villains won the first challenge. But, uh, it's not immunity or anything, so I think we'll get back at them at immunity." - Eevee_

"So, should we get started on camp?" asked Andrew.

Most of the heroes nodded, and began working on shelter.

Dustin, Will, and Sonic were out gathering wood in the jungle.

"Guys," began Dustin, "Are you happy to be here or what?"

Sonic nodded, "So excited man! Can't say I'm more excited then you are!"

"I know right?" chuckled Dustin.

"_I left Reals vs. OCs a bit down, but after getting the offer to come out here for Season 11, I was pumped. I'm here to win it, and lead the heroes to Day 39." - Dustin_

"How about you, Will?" asked Dustin.

Will shrugged, "It's cool, man. I'm just as excited as you are."

Dustin frowned, as Will didn't seem as excited as he sounded.

"_I was robbed in All-Stars, and I blame Andrew, mostly. Had he not given up, I probably would've won with my 3 votes. He gave up, and his two votes went to Ryo. Dammit. But, this time, I'm ready to go to the end. No Mr. Nice Guy." - Will_

Will picked up some wood, "Mind helping me here Dustin?"

Dustin nodded, and helped Will carry the wood to camp.

Sonic chuckled.

"_I like our tribe! We've got some of the strongest players to ever play the game, and we have some clever players like Will and Andrew. I think we'll go far!" - Sonic_

Back at the shelter, or at least, what appears to be a shelter. Skorbet, Shohn, and Eevee were working on it.

"Looks decent so far." noted Eevee.

Shohn nodded, "Could use a bit more work, though."

Skorbet was on top of the shelter, "Hey Shohn, could you please hand me some rope to tie these palm frawns into place?"

Shohn handed him some.

"Thanks!" smiled Skorbet as he worked on the shelter.

"_When I was in Marble, shelter wasn't important, as part of the shelter was made from the ruins. Now, we're on a beach, and there's no ruins." - Shohn_

– – – – –

Villains Day 1

All 10 red-buffed villains entered their camp.

"Go Villains!" wooted Karrington, "We definitely live up to our title!"

"_We won the challenge, and I OWNED Shohn so badly. He deserved that. He's the reason I lost Marble." - Karrington_

Beat nodded, "Yeah, dudes! Let's stay focused, and show those heroes who's boss!"

"Yeah dude!" smirked Etna, "I love being the bad guy!"

Anthony put his arm around her, "Your the bad girl here."

Etna glared at him, "That's not gonna work with me, you know..."

Anthony chuckled nervously, and walked away.

"_I think I intimidate some of the guys here, which is really funny. Though, I'm not here to flirt, or get a boyfriend. I'm here to win what I was supposed to win the first time. Money." - Etna_

Soon the villains began working on getting camp set up.

Limberg, Anthony, and Karrington were working with the flint.

"C'mon Limberg," smirked Anthony, "Make this fire work!"

Limberg smirked, as he struck the flint several times, and outburst a flame.

"Wooo!" wooted Karrington.

Limberg smirked, "That's how it's done boys, squinky."

"_I have to be on my toes here, squinky. Sure, I'll still play as the puppet mouse, but I'm gonna play differently then before." - Limberg_

Just then, Limberg saw something on the flint.

"Hmm, squinky?" noticed Limberg, as he read the flint.

Anthony was interested, "What is it?"

"There's a note on here, squinky." replied Limberg.

Karrington snatched it from Limberg, "Let me see it."

After looking over it, Karrington smirked. He turned his head to Limberg and Anthony.

"Gentlemen," he said slowly, "I think we have ourselves an idol clue!"

"_I love this part of the game, hidden immunity idols. Sure, I didn't play with them before, but they make the game so much more interesting, and I'm willing to try them out." - Karrington_

Limberg smirked slowly.

"_This is one thing I think I'll try; hidden idols. If Russell could do it, I can. But, I'm not gonna be like that ugly troll, no way." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, AVGN, Ben, and Dongwa were collecting wood.

There was mostly silence, until Ben spoke.

"So, uh," began Ben, "How's the weather."

"It's blue outside dumbass." muttered AVGN.

Ben frowned.

"_There is SO much animosity between Dongwa and the Angry Video Game Nerd. I watched Reals vs. OCs, and uh, Dongwa #$ed over the Nerd. Nerd's probably out for vengeance." - Ben_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 2

Shohn and Lady were talking in the shelter.

"I think we can have something going," planned Shohn, "I trust you."

Lady nodded, "I trust you too, Shohn. I know your a trustworthy man."

"_Lady's not one of our stronger members, which is sad because in Cuties Lady was one of the stronger ones. But I'm not about strength. For me, it's loyalty." - Shohn_

"Right now, it's just the two of us," noted Shohn, "But we may have to pull in others."

Lady nodded, "I was thinking someone like Andrew or Skorbet. They are good people, and smart players."

Shohn shrugged, "Andrew's a winner, and if he were to go early, that'd hurt us. And Skorbet, I'm not too sure about. He's one of the weakest on the tribe."

"I still think we can try," reminded Lady, "Remember, Andrew made it to the end in All-Stars, despite being a winner."

"_I made an alliance with Shohn, and I trust him a lot. In Cuties, I was in an alliance that partially wanted me out in the beginning." - Lady_

"Who'd be the first you vote out?" asked Lady.

Shohn shrugged, "Will. But that's just due to the fact that he's a smart player, and I rather not deal with him."

"_Will's played this game twice, and he's made it to the Finals once. Underdogging it or just leading an alliance; doesn't matter. He's a player, and has to go." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, Robert and Will were out by the beach.

"You know," said Robert, "It's hard being out here, the 3 winners."

Will nodded, "I feel for you."

"_We have 3 winners on our tribe; Andrew, Eevee, and Robert. I've played with Andrew only, and I really want him gone ASAP. Sure, he's a hard worker, good in challenges yada yada yada. Do you honestly think me; King Will Rose, cares?" - Will_

"We're gonna end up out one by one," sighed Robert, "Right? I mean, just tell me now."

Will shook his head, "You may not be, but Andrew might. He's made it to the end TWICE! Only person to ever do that! Did you?"

"I only played once." muttered Robert.

"_Coming into the game, of course, winners are the usual targets. Right now, Will wants Andrew gone. I'm not all for an all-winners alliance. I'm doing whatever it takes to win again." - Robert_

– – – – –

Villains Day 2

Jordan and Anthony were in the shelter, mocking some of the heroes.

"Those heroes are gonna be weak!" noted Jordan, "They have a weak little green toad, a deaf guy, a guy who's always crippled; I mean come on!"

"_There's a reason we won yesterday; the heroes are a bunch of weaklings. It's clear that, for the exception of Shohn and Dustin, the heroes suck!" - Jordan_

"I'm not intimidated by any of the heroes," smirked Anthony, "As far as I'm concerned, we've got them beat."

Jordan nodded, "Indeed."

"_Jordan hasn't played this game in a long time, and he might be on the short side in terms of gameplay. Perhaps I can align with him, and get him into the swing of things. But right now, I want to feel everyone out. I'm not sure who the right ally is right now." - Anthony_

Meanwhile, Nack and Limberg were out searching for the water hole. Or in other terms, Limberg was searching for the water hole, and Nack was tagging along.

"There must be some reason you dragged me out here." wondered Nack.

Limberg nodded, "Your right Nack, and there is, squinky. We need to work together."

Nack nodded in a dumb way.

"Why me, over them?" asked Nack, pointing back to camp.

"You are loyal, something villains usually aren't, squinky," noted Limberg.

"_(feels top of head) No string? Huh. No string. See that Limberg! I'm not your little puppet, even if you DO intend on taking me to the end!" - Nack_

"I can trust you to take me to the end." noted Nack.

Limberg nodded, "You should. We'll need more people, squinky. Any suggestions?"

"Karrington? Etna? Dongwa?" suggested Nack.

Limberg shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Besides, challenge is coming up soon. If we lose, we'll worry about it, squinky."

Both he and Nack gave up on searching for water, and returned to camp.

"_I added Nack onto my alliance, and I plan on showing him the clue to the idol. But, he's not getting it; the puppet mouse is. I'll have my little puppet hand it to me, squinky!" - Limberg_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your first immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"OK, for today's challenge, both tribes will pick 5 people to run this obstacle course. 1 person will go underneath a mud crawl, and pass the flint off to 2 people, who will solve a slide puzzle, and then after it is solved, they'll pass the flint off to 1 person who will cross a very narrow balance beam. They'll pass flint off to the last person, who will make a fire. First fire lit, wins immunity."

Jeff reveals a immunity plaque, which had the portraits of Curtis, Squall, Ryo, Samantha, and Cousteau engraved onto it; they were the winners who weren't in Heroes vs. Villains.

"Let's get started."

Heroes

Mud Crawl: Dustin

Slide Puzzle: Andrew and Lady

Balance Beam: Skorbet

Making Fire: Sonic

Villains

Mud Crawl: Karrington

Slide Puzzle: Ben and Beat

Balance Beam: Limberg

Making Fire: Etna

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dustin and Karrington dived into the mud crawl, crawling through it rather quickly. Dustin got out of it quicker then Karrington, and passed the flint off to Andrew and Lady

Karrington wasn't far behind when he passed his flint off to Ben and Beat. With Ben's quick thinking, the Villains got back into the challenge. But when they finished, so did Andrew and Lady.

Limberg and Skorbet got onto the balance beam. Skorbet was taking his time on the beam, whereas Limberg tackled the beam with ease.

Etna was now using the flint to create the fire, that would burn the rope to raise the flag. Skorbet was just inches from finishing, but then...

…

He fell.

Skorbet had to redo the balance beam all over again.

This placed the Villains in a good spot.

"THE VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

"Good job Villains! Your proving yourselves to be a force in challenges. You win the immunity plaque. As for the Heroes, tribal council tonight. One of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Heroes Day 3

Most of the Heroes were unhappy about losing to the Villains back to back.

"This sucks..." sighed Robert.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, but did you see how close it was both times? We do have what it takes to beat them, we just have to prove it."

"_We lost the immunity challenge, and tonight one of us is going home. I hope it's not me, but I do have a sneaking suspicion that it could be me." - Andrew_

Jacky, Dustin, and Shohn were talking.

"What are you thinking Bryant?" asked Dustin.

"It's gotta be one of the weaker links first," noted Jacky, "More so Eevee or Skorbet."

Dustin nodded, "I agree with you, man. We three are the strongest members on the Heroes tribe, and uh, they'd be stupid to get rid of us."

Both Jacky and Shohn nodded.

"_I do agree with Dustin and Jacky. A weak link should go home, but for my game sake, I think it's best if I pull a power move early in the game." - Shohn_

Shohn, Lady, Skorbet, and Andrew were talking in the shelter.

"Here's what I was thinking," planned Shohn, "We all vote Will out tonight."

Andrew was intrigued at the offer, "That's quite a move there Shohn. But, should we, though?"

"I mean, if it's gonna help us out in the game." noted Lady.

"_Shohn wants to vote Will out tonight. I have a history with Will, so I wanted to jump on the opportunity. However, should we be making this big of a move early in the game?" - Andrew_

"We have to do it man," noted Shohn, "Will is too dangerous. He's probably more dangerous then Limberg, bro."

Skorbet nodded, "As long as my name doesn't show up, I'll vote Will."

Lady nodded, "Your fine tonight Skorbet, Will will hopefully be the one sent home."

"_After my performance today at the challenge, I was a bit concerned about the vote tonight. However, it turns out that I'm safe, and Will's going home." - Skorbet_

Meanwhile, Sonic, Jacky, and Will were hanging out by the beach.

"I love taking nice long runs along the beach!" smirked Sonic.

Jacky chuckled, "Do you now?"

"_Sonic and I... well, let's just say the animosity between us isn't as bad as it is between him and Beat. I mean, before I got injured, I was his next target!" - Jacky_

"Well, boys," noted Jacky, "I think tonight we're all safe."

Will was suspicious, "And you say that, why?"

"I'm voting for Eevee tonight," said Jacky, "She's a winner, and also a weak link. I know Skorbet did poorly in the challenge, but he's known for comebacks in challenges. Eevee isn't."

Will nodded.

"_Of course, going into the first vote, I'm pretty concerned. But, honestly, if they were to pull a move like that THIS early, they'd be very stupid." - Will_

Sonic shrugged, "I'm fine with whatever, bro, as long as it isn't me."

Jacky smirked.

"_Hopefully, Eevee is sent home, and not anyone else. I think it's best for the tribe overall." - Jacky_

– – – – –

The Heroes tribe entered tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab your torch, and dip it in the fire."

Each survivor did so.

"As you know by now, fire represents your life in this game. If your fire is gone, so will you."

Everyone sat down.

"So, you guys lost to the Villains twice so far. Dustin, how does it feel for you?" asked Jeff.

"It sucks man. Sure, I'm used to losing, but to villains? Hell no. But I wouldn't worry. These villains will lose eventually." replied Dustin.

"Robert, on your tribe, you have 3 winners including you. Are you worried that tonight you could be going home?" asked Jeff.

"Of course. That's how All Stars began, with Beat getting booted first. It would very well be me, Eevee, or Andrew going home." replied Robert.

"Andrew, having played twice, and making the finals twice, how do you protect yourself, and say 'Keep me around.'?" asked Jeff.

"I have to keep a positive energy around camp and in challenges. As long as I continue to do so, I think I might last long." replied Andrew.

"Eevee, as with Robert and Andrew, I'll ask you the same question. How worried are you that tonight's your night?" asked Jeff.

"I think my game is more at danger then Robert's or Andrew's. And for good reason, I'm a weak link of the tribe. The only thing I can do is just be myself, and try my best." replied Eevee.

"Shohn, being a leader last season, and being immune until the merge, how do you stay safe?" asked Jeff.

"I just try to be a strong leader, and I'll help the heroes beat the villains. I know we can, we just need to focus." replied Shohn.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry man, but it has to end this way for a reason. (Will)

Jacky's Vote: Your the weakest link, and hopefully, your the one sent home tonight. Nothing personal. (Eevee)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eevee. (She nodded.)

…

Eevee. Two votes Eevee.

…

Eevee. That's three votes Eevee.

…

…

Will. One vote Will. (He raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Will. Two votes Will, three votes Eevee.

…

Will. We're tied, three votes Will, three votes Eevee. (Will muttered a 'Wow'.)

…

Will. Four votes Will, three votes Eevee.

…

Will. That's five votes Will, three votes Eevee. (Will sighed, and shook his head.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Will. That's 6, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Will nodded, and grabbed his torch, "Good luck Heroes."

"Will, for the first time, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Will nodded, and left without a word.

"For the first vote, you guys just took out one of the best players of Survivor. Let's find out if it hurts you or not. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Will's Final Words**

"Well, I was just voted out for the first time, and it does not feel good. I drew the rock in Green Hill, and made the finals in All Stars. I wonder if this vote was worth it for the Heroes or not. If it was, perhaps those Villains will be scared #$%#less of them."

Eevee – Will, Dustin, and Jacky

Will – Sonic, Eevee, Shohn, Skorbet, Robert, Andrew, and Lady

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Will's elimination worries the Villains._

"_I'm glad that I'm over here, and not on the Heroes side!" - Angry Video Game Nerd_

_While at the Heroes, Jacky and Dustin think they are in danger._

"We can't let this hurt our game, man." noted Jacky.

Dustin nodded, "Yeah! We weren't on Will's side!"

"_We voted for Eevee to remove a weak link, not to try to keep Will around." - Dustin_

_And Limberg sets his sites on the Angry Video Game Nerd._

"You, me, Nack," planned Limberg, "We must rally up players to take him out, squinky!"

Dongwa nodded, "We've got to. I'm fearing that he's going after me!"

"_I took the Nerd out once. I think I can do it again!" - Dongwa_


	2. Episode 2 Doomed To Extinction

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_10 heroes from the past, and 10 villains from the past return to play the game of Survivor for either the second or third time._

_The Villains proved to be challenge-worthy when they won the close reward challenge, earning them fire on Day 1._

_At the Heroes camp, the game quickly moved along with Shohn, Lady, Andrew, and Skorbet forming a tight foursome. Meanwhile, Will talked with Robert, and warned him that the winners might be targets, and that Robert's only way of staying was to align with him._

_At the Villains camp, Karrington, Limberg, and Anthony got the clue to the hidden immunity idol, and Limberg decided to share the information with Nack. Nack, however, did not trust Limberg what so ever, but he decided to tag along anyway._

_The Villains came from behind in the immunity challenge, and won it. The Heroes had to vote someone out._

_Before tribal council, the alpha males of the tribe; Shohn, Dustin, and Jacky all wanted to take out Eevee or Skorbet. However, Shohn wanted to pull a power move early with his new alliance, and take Will out of the game. Lady, Andrew, and Skorbet were eager to jump on the opportunity._

_At tribal council, each winner felt vulnerable, but it was Will Rose who saw his torch get put out in a 7-3 vote. 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Jacky, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Angry Video Game Nerd, Anthony, Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, Limberg, and Nack**

– – – – –

Heroes Day 4

Jacky and Dustin hung out by the beach, figuring out why Will was voted out.

"Guess they came here to play eh?" chuckled Jacky.

Dustin nodded, "Well, Jacky, we ALL came to play Survivor, but I think this move was a bit too early in my book."

"_At tribal council, Will was voted out, and it was a shock to me. I figured that the weak should go out early, and now I feel on the outside." - Dustin_

Jacky looked at Dustin, "I hope we aren't on the outside, because we don't deserve to get voted out yet."

"Not at this stage, no." agreed Dustin.

Just then, Shohn came up to them.

"Sup fellas?" greeted Shohn.

Dustin nodded a 'hello', while Jacky ignored him.

"I'm sorry I didn't vote Eevee," said Shohn, "But I wanted to take Will out. You guys trusted him?"

Both Dustin and Jacky shook their heads.

"Well then he needed to go home," noted Shohn, "If we lose immunity again, I doubt you guys are going home."

"Then who is?" asked Jacky.

Shohn shrugged, "Don't know yet."

"_I don't trust Shohn as much as I did before. I feel like he's playing a good game right now, and perhaps I should pull a similar move like he did." - Jacky_

Meanwhile, Eevee, Skorbet, and Lady were in the shelter.

"What a good first vote," giggled Eevee, "I doubt Will saw that coming."

Skorbet nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Unfortunately, though, we need to win a challenge, or the Villains will outnumber us quickly."

"_Will was a strong competitor, and I think it was wrong that he had to go early. However, it was for the benefit of some of our games that he left. I feel like, game-wise, it was smart. Challenge-wise, far from it." - Skorbet_

"I feel like the next vote is gonna be difficult," noted Lady, "There really isn't anyone else we can get rid of..."

"We could take out the people who voted with Will." suggested Eevee.

"You mean Dustin and Jacky?" wondered Skorbet.

Eevee nodded.

"_I think Dustin and Jacky need to stick around to help win challenges. Right now, the only people I feel like voting out right now are either Robert or Sonic. But that's only because I'm not aligned with them in anyway." - Lady_

– – – – –

Villains Day 4

Limberg and Dongwa were walking through the jungle to collect wood.

"So let me get this straight, squinky," said Limberg, "You want to take out the Angry Video Game Nerd?"

Dongwa nodded, "I fear that he's coming after me with a vengeance."

"_Ever since I betrayed the Nerd in Reals vs. OCs, he hasn't forgotten about it. I feel like if we lose the challenge, that I'm going home." - Dongwa_

Limberg smirked, "Well, with me, your safe, squinky. You, me, and Nack will make sure the Angry Video Game Nerd gets what he deserves!"

Dongwa smirked back, "Perfect!"

"_To be honest, I would like to take on the Angry Video Game Nerd, and see where it gets me. If he goes home, I'll be able to control the Villains. Right now, though, I bet HE'S running the show, squinky. Not for long though." - Limberg_

Limberg recited the idol clue to Dongwa, "Remember that. We need to find that idol. It's a guaranteed way that we're safe, squinky."

Dongwa nodded.

"_Limberg told me about the hidden idol clue that he found in the flint. I need to find that idol, like I did before. It won't be easy, but anything is possible." - Dongwa_

Dongwa and Limberg shook hands.

Meanwhile, AVGN, Beat, and Karrington were around the fire.

"Anything going on, Karrington?" asked AVGN.

Karrington shook his head, "I didn't see anything in the bushes, dude. But I will say this much. Limberg and Anthony both know about the idol."

"Care to tell us?" asked Beat.

Karrington shook his head, "Anthony has the clue right now. I don't remember from heart either."

"_Karrington has a clue to the idol, but carelessly lent it off to Anthony. If he's not your ally, bro, don't hand him anything! Jeez." - Beat_

AVGN rolled his eyes, "Doesn't $#%#ing matter, anyway. Just as long as we get Dongwa out of here FIRST! He's a #$%#ing conniver."

Karrington and Beat both nodded.

"Done deal." noted Karrington.

"You got it." smirked Beat.

"_Mark my words Dongwa, I WILL get my revenge on you. You may have screwed my over in Reals, but I will $#%# you up, and send you to the $#$%ing wolves!" - AVGN_

"After he goes," continued AVGN, "Limberg will be sent home next. I'm not dealing with the $#%#ing puppet mouse."

Karrington nodded, "Hope he doesn't get the idol, though."

"_With Anthony and Limberg having one clue to the idol, it might be found quickly. I mean, damn, Dongwa found one within minutes of getting a clue in Reals vs. OCs." - Karrington_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 5

Jacky, Robert, and Sonic were walking along the beach.

"So," began Jacky, "You do know that Shohn's the one who pulled Will's boot, right?"

Robert was unsure, "Uh... I guess?"

Jacky sighed, "If Shohn's willing to take Will out early, it means he's playing the game too early. That's a sign that we, as heroes, are doomed to extinction."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "What does that even mean."

"_From what I'm gathering, old Jacky is trying to get us to blindside Shohn, just like he did Will. I'm not doing that, as Shohn is probably our biggest guy on our tribe." - Sonic_

"You have to know," said Robert, "That Shohn is a strong player, and voting him out will just hurt us more."

"Yeah, but if we don't do anything," reminded Jacky, "Then guess what? Me and Dustin are going home."

Robert sighed.

"_Jacky is not gonna get what he wants, and I think he should just drop it. Otherwise, he might be the one going home next." - Robert_

Meanwhile, Dustin and Andrew were working on the fire.

"You feeling comfortable in this game?" asked Dustin.

"After last night," replied Andrew, "I feel a bit better. Will was the one I wanted out quickly."

Dustin nodded.

"_Jacky wants to take Shohn out, but remember, Andrew's made the finals twice already. Who's to say he won't make it again?" - Dustin_

"Am I a target?" asked Dustin out of the blue.

Andrew was surprised at Dustin's question, but shook it off, "No, your not. You may have voted against what the tribe wanted, but I know you weren't on Will's side."

Dustin nodded, "I know, and I'm paranoid that you might be the only one who thinks so."

Andrew chuckled, "Dustin, just don't worry about it. If your name comes up, I'll tell you about it. Trust me."

"_Dustin is paranoid about the next vote we have. I don't think he should be worried. As long as he does good work at camp and challenges, he'll be fine for a while." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Villains Day 5

Limberg and Nack were sneaking in the bushes.

"I'm gonna recite the idol clue to you," said Limberg, "The clue is in Anthony's pocket, so I can't do much about it, squinky."

Nack rolled his eyes at the second half of Limberg's statement, "Course you would."

Limberg told Nack about the clue, and scurried off before he got caught.

"_Limberg gave me, or rather told me, about the idol clue, and then went on to say that we got Dongwa on our side, and that we're voting the Nerd out. Beautiful." - Nack_

Meanwhile, Etna, Jordan, Anthony, and Ben were hanging out in the water.

"We have 3 Green Hills on our tribe," said Ben, "Compared to the Heroes who only have Will!"

Etna smirked, "Don't get your hopes up Mr. Supreme, he might be gone!"

Ben nodded, "That's quite a possibility there, Etna. You might be right."

"_I'm on a tribe with 2 other players that I've played with; Jordan and Anthony. I know Anthony very well, as he stabbed me in the back early in the game. I really want him out. Jordan on the other hand, is a 'young villain', meaning he's under estimated. I can trust him." - Ben_

Anthony laughed, "Dude, I hope he's gone. He's my biggest foe right now!"

Jordan agreed with him, "I'm with you on that one, Anthony."

"_In Green Hill, I tried to get Will out, and it failed. Hopefully the Heroes did the work for me. Trust me, for someone who made it far twice should be voted out quick." - Jordan_

"You guys both failed in getting Will out, didn't you?" asked Etna to Anthony and Jordan.

Both nodded.

"My failure was more intense then Jordan's," said Anthony, "I had no idea my plan had failed."

"You tried to get me idoled with a fake idol," muttered Ben, "Smart plan, genius."

Anthony glared at Ben.

"_Ben's really evolved in his gameplay since the first time, and I'm impressed with it. In fact, it makes him more of a threat. If he hadn't won Fans vs. Favorites, I would of ignored him here... but he did, and he's a threat." - Anthony_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Villains, getting your first look at the new tribe of Heroes. Will voted out last tribal council."

Most of the Villains were shocked, and some were downright frightened.

"I'll take back immunity from the Villains."

Etna did so.

"Ready for todays reward and immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will play a game of Tug-of-War in the mud. One at a time, you will face off against a member of the opposing tribe. First person to get the middle across their goal scores a point. First tribe to 5 wins, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff revealed a tarp.

"You have fine shelters, I hope. Need a tarp? Here you go! Also, Villains, you need to sit someone out. Who's it gonna be?"

"Dongwa."

"Dongwa is sitting out. Both tribes pick a line up for your battles, and we'll get started..."

Both tribes set up a line up.

"First round will be Shohn for the Heroes, taking on Jordan for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Shohn and Jordan went at it for a long time, since both were strong guys and at equal weight. However, Shohn pulled it out when Jordan lost focus.

"Shohn scores for the Heroes! We're at 1-0."

"Next round will be Dustin for the Heroes, taking on Karrington for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Dustin lurched ahead, and Karrington went flying across the mud. He was not expecting that move, and tried to overcome it. But it was too late.

"Dustin scores for the Heroes! We're at 2-0!"

"Next round will be Jacky for the Heroes, taking on the Angry Video Game Nerd for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

This was yet, another tough battle for both combatants. But AVGN was slightly beginning to drag Jacky. Jacky tried to grip the mud, but could keep up.

"Angry Video Game Nerd scores for the Villains! We're at 2-1!"

"Next round will be Andrew for the Heroes, taking on Ben for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew and Ben went at it for quite some time. Ben was chanting to himself, and Andrew was focusing on winning the challenge for his fellow heroes. In the end...

…

…

…

"Andrew scores for the Heroes! We're at 3-1!"

"Next round will be Sonic for the Heroes, taking on Anthony for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic tried to use the mud to his advantage, but it only costed him valuable time, as the mud slipped under his shoes, and he could make ground against Anthony.

"Anthony scores for the Villains! We're at 3-2!"

"Next round will be Robert for the Heroes, taking on Beat for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Robert wasn't strong enough against Beat, and Beat was able to drag Robert quite easily across his goal.

"Beat scores for the Villains, and we're tied 3-3!"

"Next round will be Lady for the Heroes, taking on Etna for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

This was a grudge match between the two girls, as they were rivals in their season. Etna was clearly stronger than Lady, but Lady wasn't giving up hope. She tugged and pulled... and...

…

…

…

"Lady scores for the Heroes! We're at 4-3!"

"Next round will be Skorbet for the Heroes, taking on Limberg for the Villains. If Skorbet gets this, he'll win the first challenge for the Heroes. Survivors ready? GO!"

Skorbet, like Dustin, lurched forward, but it only hurt him instead of help him. Limberg was heavier than Skorbet by a lot, and he dragged Skorbet easily across the line.

"Limberg scores for the Villains! We're tied again at 4-4!"

"Final round will be Eevee for the Heroes, taking on Nack for the Villains. Winner takes all. Survivors ready? GO!"

Eevee was detrimened to win immunity for the Heroes, and teach the Villains who's boss! Nack, meanwhile, did not seem to care the slightest over who won the challenge, and merely just wanted it to end. He even thought about dropping the rope. But he still held tight onto the rope, giving Eevee a challenge.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"EEVEE'S ACROSS! HEROES WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of the Heroes hugged and cheered.

"Good job on winning your first challenge, Heroes! You are safe from the vote, and you also win a tarp. As for the Villains, nothing for you. Tomorrow night, one of you is leaving the game. See you then."

– – – – –

Heroes Day 5

The Heroes returned to camp very happy.

"I can't believe Nack just threw it right there at the last minute!" laughed Skorbet.

Eevee nodded gleefully, "I know right! I'm just so glad I won immunity for us!"

"_Hooray! I proved myself to the Heroes by winning the challenge. Although, I do feel like Nack just threw the challenge, just so they could go to tribal. I hope he leaves..." - Eevee_

Andrew, Shohn, and Dustin began placing the tarp up, but Dustin had his eyes on something else. Something that Andrew nor Shohn saw.

"_There it was. A clue to the hidden idol. If me and Jacky are in a tight spot, then perhaps we need to pull this baby out just to protect us. However, we need to find it first." - Dustin_

Dustin quickly placed it in his pocket, and then continued helping Andrew and Shohn. But Andrew caught him.

"_I saw Dustin sneaking something into his pocket, and I immediately figured that it was the idol clue. I'm gonna tell my alliance, but I'll wait until the time comes." - Andrew_

After the tarp was placed up on the shelter, Dustin took Jacky into the woods, and gave him the clue.

"This clue might help us if we search hard enough." noted Dustin.

Jacky nodded, "I do sincerely believe we are in trouble, so yeah, your right."

"_Dustin got the clue to the idol, and I'm immediately overjoyed in my head. If we find this idol, I'm sure we can pull a blindside without having to scramble." - Jacky_

– – – – –

Villains Day 6

AVGN, Beat, and Karrington sat near the shelter. As usual, AVGN looked pissed off.

"What the $%#$ was Nack doing?" grunted AVGN, "He could've beaten Eevee with his eyes shut!"

"_I'm obviously ticked at Nack for $#%#ing up in the challenge, and LOSING to the weakest player in this game! How moronic is that?" - AVGN_

Beat nodded, "You think your the only one? Nack should've been able to do that easily!"

"But I'm still sure you want to vote out Don-" began Karrington, but AVGN interrupted him.

"Hell no, Karrington! Tonight, Nack is going home," ordered AVGN, "I'll deal with Dongwa later. At least he does challenges and doesn't just_ give up_!"

Karrington sighed, "Very well then."

"_Originally, Dongwa was to go home tonight, but Angry Video Game Nerd changed the plans so that Nack goes home. I have to agree with his decision, so that's what I'll do." - Karrington_

Meanwhile, Limberg and Nack were talking in the forest.

"I know who the Nerd's allies are," said Limberg, "Or at least who might be aligned with him, squinky."

"Who?" grunted Nack.

"I believe Karrington and Anthony might be, squinky," stated Limberg, "However, I think that just because they have clues to the idol."

"_I want the Angry Video Game Nerd out so bad, however, I realize that some people have idol clues, squinky. With that in mind, I think we need to pull the covers over Anthony or Karrington." - Limberg_

"Well, we know Karrington's game," said Nack, "And Anthony, like you said, has the damn clue in his pocket."

"It'll depend on what everyone else wants, squinky." replied Limberg.

"_Tonight, Limberg wants to try and blindside either Karrington or Anthony. But, like I've told him a thousand times already, I don't think we have the numbers, and we'll most likely be losing either me or Dongwa tonight." - Nack_

"Any idea on how to turn the tables to our side?" asked Nack, uninterested.

"I'll work on Ben and Etna," planned Limberg, "Hopefully, they'll listen, squinky."

Nack nodded, and left the woods.

"_This plan better come out on top, and that none of my allies go anywhere, squinky." - Limberg_

– – – – –

The Villains entered the tribal council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab your torch, and dip it in the fire."

Each survivor did so.

"As you know by now, fire represents your life in this game. If your fire is gone, so will you."

Everyone sat down.

"All of you are diabolical villains, and for good reason. Beat, what do you think makes you a villain?" asked Jeff.

"I believe it has something to do with my game in SEGA All-Stars. I stabbed Sonic in the back, and worked my way up to the top. Had it not been for a certain juror, I would've lost." replied Beat.

"Jordan, let me give you props, it has been 10 years since you've played. What made you come back after all those years?" asked Jeff.

"I have been wanting to go back in ever since I came back. However, I got turned down both times that allowed previous contestants, so I never got the chance, until now." replied Jordan.

"Limberg, your game was a great one, but your jury management was downright depressing. What do you do differently this time?" asked Jeff.

"I'm gonna have a better social game, squinky. I'll try to not stab players in the back as much. Remember, I'm dealing with professional back stabbers here, so it's gonna be rough for me." replied Limberg.

"Ben, you lost Season 1, and you won Season 9. Tell me your game, because it has changed a LOT." ased Jeff.

"You see, Green Hill was when I was a rookie, but in Fans vs. Favs, I was ready for it. I never gave up in that season, even when things looked horrible. All you need is hope." replied Ben.

"Nack, not much of a strategic villain, but in your head, what makes you a villain?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's because I'm a bad person. But really, I don't see myself as bad, I think people just give me a rough time. I was loved in Koopa Beach right?" replied Nack.

"Ask Skorbet that." chuckled Jeff.

Nack chuckled.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: You $#%#ed up, and therefore, your going home. (Nack)

Beat's Vote: I wish you had to stay longer, but my group says your done. Buh bye. (Nack)

Etna's Vote: I'm voting this way for a reason, it has nothing to do with you personally. (?)

Limberg's Vote: You have the idol clue, and I don't want you giving it to the Nerd. (Anthony)

Nack's Vote: Nothing personal, nor strategic. Just have to get rid of you. (Anthony)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nack. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Nack. Two votes Nack.

…

Nack. Three votes Nack. (Nack laughed out loud.)

…

…

Anthony. One vote Anthony, three votes Nack. (Anthony raised an eyebrow.)

…

Anthony. Two votes Anthony, three votes Nack.

…

…

Anthony. We're tied, three votes Anthony, three votes Nack. (AVGN began mouthing prayers to himself.)

…

…

…

…

Nack. Four votes Nack, three votes Anthony.

…

…

Nack. Five votes Nack, three votes Anthony. (Limberg sulked.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Nack. That's six, it's enough. You need to give me your torch.

Nack laughed to himself, "You fellas are just downright pathetic. I hope you all get heavily blindsided."

"Nack, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Nack left without another word.

"You guys took out a villain, and perhaps a mean one. If its tribe unity you guys need, you got it with this vote. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Nack's Final Words**

"Do I blame Limberg for getting me voted out? No. I blame myself, and those idiots that did write my name down. I just wished that Limberg used that puppet mouse magic to turn the vote in his favor. Oh well, I'm still pretty awesome, no matter what I place, eh?"

Anthony – Dongwa, Limberg, and Nack

Nack – Etna, Jordan, AVGN, Ben, Karrington, Beat, and Anthony

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Anthony grows suspicious over the votes._

"I believe Karrington wrote my name down last night." said Anthony.

Jordan nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"_If Karrington wants my clue, he's gonna have to kill me!" - Anthony_

_Jacky and Dustin are in trouble._

"If they have the idol clue," worried Lady, "They could get one of us out."

"We wouldn't want that." agreed Shohn.

"_While they may be strong, if they be trying to get one of my guys out, they won't get it. We have to deal with them." - Shohn_

_And the Angry Video Game Nerd grows weary of Karrington..._

"_Stop hogging that clue to yourself, man. Give me and Beat some of it! Moron." - AVGN_


	3. Episode 3 I'm Making It My Duty

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_When the vote didn't go in their way, Dustin and Jacky were very paranoid about the vote, and feared the worse. However, The alliance of Andrew, Skorbet, Shohn, and Lady weren't targeting them, as they were the strongest heroes._

_At the Villains camp, Dongwa joined Nack and Limberg in an alliance of 3, targeting the Angry Video Game Nerd. But the Nerd had his own alliance forming, with Karrington and Beat already on his side. With Anthony having the flint clue, anything was possible._

_Since Shohn was a strong competitor, Jacky wanted to pull a move and try to eliminate him, however this only made him a target. With Dustin, he played it safe, and pleaded his case to Andrew. Andrew told Dustin that he had nothing to worry about._

_At the immunity challenge, it came down to Nack and Eevee. Nack for some reason, didn't have the will to fight Eevee, and cost the Villains immunity._

_All original plans were down when the Angry Video Game Nerd targeted Nack instead of Dongwa. Since Beat and Karrington didn't want to get on his bad side, they agreed. Meanwhile, Limberg was wanting to pull a blindside on Anthony or Karrington, fearing that they would work with the Nerd and give him the clue to the idol._

_At tribal council, Limberg's plotting failed, and Nack was sent home. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Jacky, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Angry Video Game Nerd, Anthony, Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, and Limberg**

– – – – –

Villains Day 7

Limberg was ticked off, but didn't show it to his tribemates.

"Sucks Nack had to go, squinky," said Limberg, "But uh, it had to be done."

"_Last night, Nack got voted out. I'm really pissed off right now, since I didn't expect my genius plan to fail, squinky. But right now, I'm trying to hide my vote, and try to think that I voted for Nack, and not with him." - Limberg_

AVGN nodded, "You bet your ass it had to be done. Next time, we won't lose, that's for damn sure."

"We just have to keep our focus," reminded Ben, "We are villains, after all. Villains do get cocky. But not us, right?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Sure Ben, Sure..." chuckled Etna, "Your playing with arrogant players here, dude. Including yourself."

Ben chuckled with her.

"_We're villains, and we're cocky. But do we care? Sure we do, as we want the public to like and love us. But I'm betting they like those heroes way more then us." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Anthony and Jordan wandered off into the woods.

"I wonder who wrote my name down..." wondered Anthony.

"I was kind of shocked, man," noted Jordan, "If anyone else, I figured it'd be Dongwa or the Nerd that got votes. Not you."

"_Last night, Nack and 2 others voted for Anthony. It was quite strange, to be honest. Anthony's getting paranoid over it, and I hope he calms down over it. It could cost him dearly." - Jordan_

"Well, dude," sighed Anthony, "Since I'm about to mention it..."

Anthony pulled out the flint clue, and handed it to Jordan.

"Why are you giving me the flint?" asked Jordan.

Anthony pointed to the inscripted clue on the flint.

Jordan looked, and smirked, "Cool."

"_I handed my clue over to Jordan, because... I sincerely believe that Karrington and Limberg wrote my name down, because I had a clue. Therefore, I COULD have the idol. If they ask me, then I'll tell them that I don't have it... Jordan does. And I won't tell them that I gave it to him." - Anthony_

"You hold onto it," planned Anthony, "And don't trust Karrington and Limberg. I'm gonna try to make sure they are the next two to go."

Jordan nodded.

– – – – –

Heroes Day 7

Andrew, Lady, and Skorbet were out on the boat. Shohn was underneath fishing with a handcrafted spear that Robert made.

"So... your sure that Jacky and Dustin have the clue to the idol." said Skorbet, understanding what Andrew just told him and Lady.

Andrew nodded, "Definitely. I saw Dustin place something in his pocket while helping put the tarp up."

"_If it comes down to it, we may have to vote out Jacky or Dustin next time, because they could work to find the idol, and get either me, Shohn, Skorbet, or Lady out of the game. I don't want that." - Andrew_

"Well, we might have to promise them some side deals," suggested Lady, "That way, we won't have to worry about getting rid of the strong."

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, but, if they catch us together, and planning together, they won't be pleased. We have to do this in the most honorable fashion possible."

"_Dustin and Jacky are the stronger males of our tribe. They pretty much carry us along with Shohn. If they do find an idol, they better vote for Eevee, Robert, or Sonic, because our alliance will want them out." - Lady_

"My idea is," suggested Skorbet, "If you want honorable, tell them lies about the others outside of our alliance."

Andrew shook his head, "Skorbet, that's not honorable."

"If you want a happy jury it is," reminded Skorbet, "As Sonic, Eevee, and Robert are not in the main core alliance. If they go early, or one of them at least... that might help us keep strong."

Andrew sighed, "Fine... we'll see what this does."

"_I'm not a good liar, but I have to do what I have to do in order to go far in this game. If it means make up lies, then we have to make up lies." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Jacky and Dustin were out in the jungle.

"The clue says to search through the ground around a tree." read Dustin.

Jacky grabbed his shovel, "Let's go digging..."

"_We need this idol so badly. Once we find it, we can get rid of Shohn. However, we'll have to figure out which one of us is going first, so that the idol isn't wasted." - Jacky_

Dustin and Jacky began digging behind most of the trees in the jungle...

…

…

…

…

…

But found nothing.

"Dang..." panted Dustin, "We've been at it for some time, and still nothing."

"_Unfortunately, we found no idol. Then again, we only have one clue, but I figured we'd get lucky." - Dustin_

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" said a voice.

Jacky and Dustin flinched at the voice.

"#$%#, dude," cursed Jacky, "It's Sonic!"

Sonic sped into view.

"Searching the idol eh?" smirked Sonic.

Jacky shook his head, trying to come up with something.

"Well uh, we thought tree mail was buried for some reason." said Jacky.

This made Dustin facepalm, and Sonic roll his eyes.

"We were looking for the idol Sonic." sighed Dustin, telling the truth.

"_Looking for the idol on Day 7 is not a good sign for your future. Especially with getting caught. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone about this... but I'll wait and see." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Villains Day 7

Karrington and Anthony were traveling the jungle.

"Did you vote for me last night?" asked Anthony.

Karrington shook his head, "Naw man. I got rid of Nack. He screwed us in the challenge."

Anthony nodded, "Yeah, well, Jordan thinks you and Limberg were the ones who voted for me last night with Nack."

"_I don't want to become a bigger target then I already am, so I threw Jordan under the bus, and tried to make it seem like he's instigating something." - Anthony_

Karrington was surprised, "Not me! I didn't vote for you. I can't speak for Limberg, but I didn't!"

Anthony nodded, keeping to himself.

"_Why would Anthony and Jordan think I voted for Anthony last night! This doesn't make any sense!" - Karrington_

Soon, Karrington figured it all out, "That's what this is all about... the idol clue. You thought I was jealous over you having it, huh?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, "You know, your sounding like you did vote for me."

Karrington rolled his eyes, and just left Anthony behind.

"_Karrington, your not getting my clue, and Jordan isn't gonna help you either. If all works out, I'll make it my duty to remove you from this game." - Anthony_

Karrington rejoined Beat and AVGN in the shelter.

"You looked pissed," said AVGN, studying Karrington's face, "Who did it?"

"Anthony!" shrieked Karrington, quietly, "He believes I voted for him last night! Now I believe he's coming after me!"

Beat chuckled, "Typical Anthony. Not that I know anything about him, but I believe your right."

"Bout what?"

"That he's going after you." repeated Beat.

"_Anthony might be going after Karrington for the 3 votes against him last night. Well, I'm sure he's falsely mistaken. But, because of this, he might of signed his own death warrant." - Beat_

AVGN laid back down, "I'm not sure what to do now... I want that #$#%ing cat gone... but still."

"_If we lose the immunity challenge, I won't know what to $#%#ing do! Either vote out Dongwa; the one who $%#$ed me over in Reals vs. OCs. Or Anthony; the one trying to get rid of my ally! It's $#%#ing insane!" - AVGN_

"Unless Dongwa screws us up in a challenge," noted Beat, "I think it should be Anthony."

Karrington nodded.

AVGN glared at Karrington, "This is why I wanted you to have the #$%$ing clue in the first place."

Karrington rolled his eyes, "Dude! I wasn't sure whether not if the three of us would be in an alliance or not!"

"_Karrington is a little fishy to me... but I think he COULD tell us what the clue said. I mean really, who would forget the hidden immunity idol clue if you wanted it? I know I wouldn't!" - AVGN_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 7

Sonic, Eevee, and Lady were traveling along the beach.

"Well, guess what I saw in the jungle." said Sonic.

"What?" wondered Eevee curiously.

"Two jock heads digging for the hidden immunity idol." smirked Sonic.

Eevee was confused, but Lady wasn't.

"Dustin and Jacky?"

Sonic nodded.

"_Sonic just told me that Dustin and Jacky were, in fact, digging for the hidden immunity idol. This could be bad if they actually find one." - Lady_

"Did you see them have the idol?" asked Lady.

Sonic shrugged, "Wasn't sure if they found it or not. My guess is that they didn't."

Eevee smiled, "That's good right? I mean, they are the next two to go right?"

"Probably," reassured Lady, "But it'll have to be a tough decision, because they are the strongest members of our tribe."

"_Lady is quite right, voting out those two would be moronic for us to do. However, if they threaten us, they will then have to go home." - Sonic_

Meanwhile, Andrew, Robert, and Shohn were talking.

"You do know that Jacky and Dustin have a clue to the idol right?" asked Shohn to Robert.

Robert shook his head, "I didn't know."

"Well, they came to me," continued Shohn, "And told me that once they find it, they are coming after you."

Robert was surprised.

"_Shohn and Andrew told me that Jacky and Dustin are trying to find the immunity idol, and then use it to get rid of me. That wasn't such a shocker as it turned out being, as I figured as such; being a winner and all." - Robert_

"Your not joking right?" wondered Robert.

Both Andrew and Shohn shook their head.

"We're trying to protect you man," noted Andrew, "If you help us get rid of them before they do something, we're gold."

Robert nodded, "Alright then, I'll keep an eye out."

He shook both Shohn and Andrew's hands, and left back to camp.

Andrew nodded to himself, "Now what? We tell Dustin and Jacky the complete opposite?"

Shohn nodded, "We have to, it's our only shot of making this plan work."

"_Planting seeds into one's head isn't such a great idea. However, both Skorbet and Shohn thought it would work for this occasion, so I went along with it. Hopefully, it works." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Heroes, getting your first look at the new tribe of Villains. Nack voted out last tribal council."

Every single hero, especially Skorbet, was very happy.

"I'll take back immunity from the Heroes."

Dustin did so.

"Ready for todays reward and immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, 6 tribe members will be tethered together, and together you must navigate through the obstacle course. First tribe to reach the end, wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff revealed coffee, and luxury items.

"I think today the winners deserve a treat. When you get home there will be a coffee maker. You also get to bring with you your luxury items. Let's get started."

Heroes Line up: Dustin, Jacky, Shohn, Andrew, Sonic, Robert

Villains Line up: Ben, Beat, Karrington, Jordan, AVGN, Anthony

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both tribes were very even running through the obstacle course. No one fell down, no one tried to mess it up for everyone. Everyone was giving it their all.

The Heroes had some trouble with trying to get over the hills, as Sonic kept slipping. But Jacky and Dustin were able to drag him up and over the hills.

The Villains had their difficulty with the wall climb. Beat tried to run up the wall using his skates, but fell back down on all of his tribe mates. Luckily though, this was a minor set back.

In the end, only one tribe crossed first...

…

…

…

…

…

"HEROES WIN IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of the Heroes hugged and cheered.

"Once again Heroes, you've claimed victory and will be taking home the immunity plaque. Congrats. Once again, Villains, tribal council tomorrow night. Yet another member will be leaving the game. See you then."

– – – – –

Heroes Night 7

The Heroes returned to camp to see the coffee maker, and their luxury items.

"Sweet!" smiled Skorbet, running for his own luxury item.

Andrew smiled to when he saw the coffee maker.

"_My main goal right now, is to find the idol clue. I told Skorbet to search through everything as well, just to make sure." - Andrew_

Skorbet handed each tribe mate their own luxury item, finding no clues in each one. Andrew, meanwhile, searched the coffee maker, whilst making coffee to delude suspicion.

While Andrew was opening the top of it to put in water, he saw the clue, and immediately grabbed it before the water got on it.

"_I figured as such. The clue was in the coffee maker, and I got it before it got vandalized." - Andrew_

Andrew finished making his coffee, and he and Skorbet went out to the jungle.

"Got it." smiled Andrew.

Skorbet smiled back, "Sweet!"

"_We got the clue this time, and not the other two. Hopefully, we can find this idol before they do." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

Villains Day 8

AVGN, Beat, and Karrington were in the shelter, planning for tonight.

"So, Dongwa or Anthony?" asked Karrington, "And please say Anthony."

AVGN growled, "Shut up you moron! I'm thinking!"

Karrington kept quiet.

"_We lost immunity, and tonight another villain must leave the game. I hope the vote once again goes in our favor." - Beat_

"I'm not entirely sure tonight," said AVGN, "I just think we have to go with our guts, guys."

"_I want both Anthony and Dongwa out tonight, but only one can go. So... oh well, who the $##$ cares which one anyway?" - AVGN_

Meanwhile, Jordan, Ben, and Etna were talking.

"Anthony wants Karrington out tonight," said Jordan, "I'm sure of it. He thinks he voted for him when Nack left."

Etna was confused, "But he has no proof of that!"

Ben nodded, "Etna's right, Jordan. Anthony might BELIEVE Karrington voted for him, but he has no proof."

"_Anthony, uh, I'm not sure where his head is at. I honestly think Karrington isn't the one who wrote his name down. Someone else did. And his name isn't Ben Tan." - Ben_

"I'd say we vote Anthony out," suggested Etna, "He's getting on my nerves by the minute with this fricking paranoia."

"_Since the last vote, Anthony's been bugging me, Ben, and Jordan over the votes. Jeez, man, you knew you'd get votes eventually, why would you throw a fit over it?" - Etna_

Ben nodded, "Depends on what the tribe wants. If they want Anthony gone, then Anthony it shall be."

Jordan nodded.

"_I'm a little worried about Anthony tonight, but I figured it was coming. I think it's the end for him tonight, unless he and I persuade others." - Jordan_

Right before tribal council, Anthony was talking with Dongwa and Limberg.

"I'm not sure who Karrington's with," said Anthony, "But I think he should go home tonight."

Dongwa nodded, "I agree, but why him? Isn't he a strong competitor?"

Anthony nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think we should care about physical competitors; we got enough anyway."

Limberg sighed, "Fine. We'll vote for Karrington, if you leave us alone, squinky."

Anthony nodded, and left.

"Should we though?" wondered Dongwa.

Limberg shrugged, "I'm not sure, Dongwa, squinky."

"_Anthony, Karrington, the two players that I wanted to pull a blindside on, squinky. I'm not sure which one should get the blindside first, but that'll be determined tonight." - Limberg_

– – – – –

The Villains entered tribal council.

"Welcome back so soon! Ben, what do you like about tribal council?" asked Jeff.

"People get to go home, I guess? Usually some tribals are good, and some are bad. This one feels like a good one to me." replied Ben.

"Limberg, worried at all that your game in Distant will come back to haunt you?" asked Jeff.

"Of course, squinky. But I have something to prove against these professionals. I think they respect my game just as much as I do theirs." replied Limberg.

"Beat, tell me how your voting tonight." asked Jeff.

"Well, uh, it's right up in the open, man. So many people are in danger coming into the vote, but remember, there's still only one person leaving the game." replied Beat.

"Karrington, if you go home tonight, what do you leave behind?" asked Jeff.

"Friends, alliances, anything that I was fighting for. I want to stay in this for as long as possible, and win my million dollars." replied Karrington.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, same for you?" asked Jeff.

"$%## yeah." replied AVGN.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Angry Video Game Nerd, your up."

– – –

Anthony's Vote: You voted for me, I voted for you. So long. (Karrington)

AVGN's Vote: This was a group made decision, and I don't regret it... yet. (?)

Etna's Vote: Sorry it had to be this way, but you've got to stop being so damn paranoid. (Anthony)

Limberg's Vote: Goodbye, squinky. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Karrington. (He nodded, knowing who's vote that was.)

…

…

Karrington. Two votes Karrington. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

Anthony. One vote Anthony, two votes Karrington.

…

Anthony. Tied two votes Anthony, two votes Karrington.

…

…

…

Anthony. Three votes Anthony, two votes Karrington. (Anthony rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Anthony. That's four votes Anthony. (Anthony shook his head.)

Third person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Anthony. That's five, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Anthony glared at Karrington as he handed his torch to Jeff, "I hope you lose."

"Anthony, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Anthony left tribal without another word.

"Seemed like an easy vote, but time will come to tell if it was the right move to make. Otherwise, we'll be meeting again for the third straight time. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Anthony's Final Words**

"Did paranoia get the best of me, cause I think it did. I don't think I should've gotten so into my plan of getting rid of Karrington, as I believe it ended up being my demise. Perhaps, I'll be invited back for a fourth time, so I can prove myself to win the money. I know I can!"

Anthony – Etna, Dongwa, Limberg, Ben, AVGN, Karrington, and Beat

Karrington – Jordan and Anthony

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_The Heroes are in an all out idol-war._

"That idol is ours!" said Dustin to Jacky.

"Nothing will stop us from getting that idol." inspired Shohn to Andrew, Lady, and Skorbet

"_We have to get that idol, or else the game will not go in our favor anymore." - Skorbet_

_While Robert begins to distrust his deal with Andrew and Shohn..._

"You used the same tactic that Shohn just did in your season," reminded Sonic.

Robert nodded, "That is true."

"_Should I trust those guys?" - Robert_

_And two clashes break out at the Villains._

"I don't like how your coming at me." said Ben.

"Just $#%# off." muttered Karrington.

_And,_

"Are you coming at me, bitch, squinky?" asked Limberg threatened.

Etna glared at Limberg, "What'd you say, mousey?"

"_Things are getting crazy around here." - Jordan_


	4. Episode 4 Working For Myself

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Fearing that his clue was making him a target, Anthony handed it off to Jordan, and formulated a plan to place Jordan on the chopping block. But his constant bugging of Karrington put himself on the hotseat rather than Jordan._

_At the Heroes, Andrew told his alliance that Dustin and Jacky had a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Lady and Skorbet suggested that they should plant seeds into some of the other players that Dustin and Jacky are coming after them. Andrew didn't like it, but he went along with it._

_Meanwhile, Sonic caught Dustin and Jacky searching for the immunity idol. Sonic did not trust them one bit after that encounter, and warned Eevee and Lady about them._

_Back at the Villains, Angry Video Game Nerd was brought with a dilemma; vote out either his own rival or Karrington's rival._

_He had to think quickly, because the Heroes won the immunity/reward challenge._

_Before tribal council, Anthony and Jordan scrambled to keep Anthony alive and get Karrington out. However, even their own alliance with Ben and Etna considered taking Anthony out._

_At tribal council, Angry Video Game Nerd and his alliance voted for Anthony, adding to the majority, and sending him home. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Jacky, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Angry Video Game Nerd, Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, and Limberg**

– – – – –

Villains Day 9

Karrington was relieved after the vote. He patted both AVGN and Beat on the back.

"That's how it's done boys!" smiled Karrington, "Anthony is gone, and I'm not!"

"Don't get too overconfident boy." chuckled Beat.

"_Last night, Anthony went home, along with the clue. So... (realizes something) %$##! I should've kindly asked him for the idol clue. Dang it!" - Karrington_

"Problem is," reminded AVGN, "Anthony went home with the clue. So we're back at square one."

Karrington nodded, "Sorry..."

AVGN rolled his eyes.

"_I swear to god Karrington, do one more thing wrong, and we're sending you home! You got that!" - AVGN_

Meanwhile, Jordan and Ben were talking.

"Listen up," said Ben, "I know you voted for Karrington last night, but me and Etna still have your back."

Jordan nodded, "I knew that, man. I just didn't want Anthony to go home over something so stupid!"

"_Losing Anthony is bad for my alliance, but I think we can dig ourselves out of the hole he made. Ben says it's possible." - Jordan_

Jordan handed over the flint clue to Ben, "Take a look at this."

Ben scanned it over, finding the clue engraved on the back.

"Nice..." he said to himself.

"_Apparently, Anthony gave the clue to Jordan, which is good. Now, we have to use this, and find the idol. (imitates holding a shovel) Time to recreate the book 'Holes'!" - Ben_

"We have to win the next reward challenge, because there will be a clue to the hidden immunity idol," noted Jordan, "This could help us out."

Ben nodded, and fist pounded Jordan, "Let's do this."

They set off searching.

Meanwhile, Etna was dragging wood over to the camp. She saw Limberg sitting on his butt doing nothing.

"_Limberg is very lazy, and that's his strategy. From the looks of it, it's not getting him anywhere. I know I should leave him alone, but I would love to get him flustered!" - Etna_

Etna placed the piece of wood down near the fire, and went up to Limberg.

"So," said Etna, "This is your strategy?"

Limberg looked up at her weirdly, "Huh?"

"Just laying around isn't gonna get you far, boy," reminded Etna, "You've got to be working. From what I heard, you might be the next one leaving soon."

Limberg growled at her, "What! Your just saying that, you bitch, squinky!"

Etna growled back, "Don't call me that, mousey!"

"_Etna attacked me for no reason whatsoever, squinky. She just wanted to vent off at me, saying I'm useless around camp, and yatta yatta yatta. If we lose the challenge, I'm gonna start saying random $#%# about people, and blame it all on Etna and others." - Limberg_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 9

Lady, Robert, and Jacky were sitting around the fire. Sonic was nearby, taking a nap in the shelter.

"We're running low on wood, I see." noted Jacky.

Robert took a look over at the woodpile, to see that Jacky was correct.

"I see." said Robert, dully, "We should go get some more, I guess."

"_Day 9, and wood just keeps running out. I never thought living on a beach would be so much different to living in the ruins of Marble Zone." - Robert_

Lady looked over at Robert, "I'll go with you, while Jacky keeps an eye on the fire."

Robert nodded, and he and Lady set off. This gave Jacky a great opportunity.

"_Me and Dustin failed looking for the idol in the jungle. I figured that I should use our clue to find the idol in the shelter area. You just never know." - Jacky_

Jacky got up from his seat, and began digging in several areas of the shelter, trying to look casual, just in case someone saw him. Luckily, besides Sonic, no one else was near camp. They were out doing other things.

Jacky dug under the Heroes flag, and still found nothing.

"_I guess we need more clues. One clue just isn't enough in this case." - Jacky_

But his digging woke up Sonic, and he noticed what Jacky was doing. He rolled his eyes, but kept where he was.

"_Jacky, Jacky, Jacky. What am I gonna do with you? At this point, if we lose immunity, I honestly think Jacky should go home. He's not gonna be injured this time, because we're gonna make sure he doesn't hurt himself too soon." - Sonic_

Meanwhile, Shohn, Dustin, and Skorbet were out in the forest.

"Listen up," said Shohn, "Your safe. I'm sure you've heard that many times since the beginning. Thing is, Jacky is making himself a target."

Dustin nodded.

"_From what I'm gathering, Jacky is probably the next to go. Which will hurt me because he's my only ally. However, Skorbet and Shohn offered me a good spot in the game." - Dustin_

"We have an alliance," explained Skorbet, "Between us, Andrew, and Lady. We would like to take you in with us, to enter the merge with the advantage."

Dustin was intrigued with the offer.

"_We like Dustin, because he's acting all chill about being on the outside. Whereas Jacky is scrambling trying to look for the idol. The big thing is, we trust Dustin more, and he's a challenge beast. We need him." - Skorbet_

"Do Andrew and Lady know?" asked Dustin.

Shohn nodded, "Yeah. They cool with it."

Dustin nodded, and shook Shohn's hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." smiled Dustin.

"_Do I trust Shohn? No. Do I want to stab Jacky in the back? Sure. I want to get myself back in the game, and from the looks of things here, Jacky won't be able to fit back in. So, I'm working for myself now." - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Heroes, getting your first look at the new tribe of Villains. Anthony voted out last tribal council."

Some heroes were happy, and some didn't care.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will square off against a member of the opposing tribe in a log roll. First person to fall off loses that round. Tribe that wins 5 rounds, wins reward."

"For every upcoming reward challenge, there will be an extra reward. The winning tribe will kidnap a member of the losing tribe. That tribemember will go to their camp site, and join in on the reward. We'll get more into the twist at the immunity challenge. Let's get started."

Everyone chose a lineup, and were ready.

"First up, we have Jacky Bryant for the Heroes taking on Ben Tan for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Jacky and Ben, allies from Fans vs. Favorites, were going at it quite evenly. Ben watched Jacky's every move, and Jacky was staying on easily...

…

…

…

"Ben's in the water! Jacky scores for the Heroes 1-0!"

"Next up, we have Sonic for the Heroes taking on Limberg for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic started running the log roll like a machine quickly. However, Limberg was quite ready for this, and jumped high into the air. Sonic thought for a moment he knocked him off, but was too late to realize what Limberg did.

"Sonic's in the water! Limberg scores for the Villains. We're tied 1-1!"

"Next up, we have Eevee for the Heroes taking on Dongwa for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Dongwa and Eevee were both going steady on the log. Dongwa watched Eevee like a hawk. Soon, he saw an opening, and took off running on the log. Eevee didn't have a chance to react.

"Eevee's in the water! Dongwa scores for the Villains, and lead them 2-1!"

"Next up, we have Robert for the Heroes taking on Beat for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Beat used Sonic's strategy, albeit not as fast. Robert couldn't work well with Beat's movements, but held on well. Only one fell in...

…

…

…

"Robert's in the water! Beat scores for the Villains! They lead 3-1!"

"Next up, we have Andrew for the Heroes taking on Jordan for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew wasn't ready to give up their winning streak, so he went full on in the challenge against Jordan. Jordan tried to use his weight as an advantage against Andrew, but it wasn't enough.

"Jordan's in the water! Andrew scores for the Heroes! We're at 3-2!"

"First up, we have Dustin for the Heroes taking on Karrington for the Villains. Survivors ready? GO!"

Dustin and Karrington, both physically strong, watched eachother's moves. Both were quiet, and both were cautious of the other. Whoever moved first will most definitely get the point. Question is... which one wants to make it?

…

…

…

Karrington made it first, and Dustin could not react fast enough.

"Dustin's in the water! Karrington scores for the Villains! We're at 4-2!"

"Next up, we have Skorbet for the Heroes taking on the Angry Video Game Nerd for the Villains. This could be it. Survivors ready? GO!"

AVGN chuckled to himself over his competition. Skorbet glared at him, and was ready for anything. AVGN made a quick move on the log roll, and Skorbet slipped right off.

"THE NERD DOES IT! VILLAINS WIN REWARD!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

"Good job Villains, you've won the chance to kidnap a Hero. Question is, who'll it be?"

Jeff handed out ballots to each Villain.

"Write the name of the person you want to personally kidnap yourself. And then give it to me. I will then draw a name randomly from those written down. The name drawn will be kidnapped."

Everyone wrote down a name, and handed it off to Jeff.

Jeff placed them all in a voting urn.

"The Hero being kidnapped is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Dustin."

Dustin nodded, and grabbed his stuff. He joined the Villains on the red mat.

"More information about the twist will be given to you at the immunity challenge. For now, your with the Villains. You may all head back to camp."

_Votes:_

_Andrew: Jordan, Limberg_

_Dustin: AVGN, Dongwa_

_Jacky: Ben_

_Lady: Etna_

_Shohn: Karrington_

_Sonic: Beat_

– – – – –

Villains Night 9

When the Villains returned to camp, there was a small basket of fruit in their shelter.

"Sweet!" smirked Beat, grabbing an orange from the basket.

"_Today at the reward challenge, we got the chance to kidnap a Hero. By random draw, it was Dustin who we got. I'm not sure what the twist does, but if he gets to become a villain, that'd be awesome." - Beat_

Everyone started eating some of the fruit. Ben noticed a piece of paper in the basket, and quickly snuck it in his pocket.

Jordan was sitting right next to him, so Ben decided to hand him the clue without even reading it.

"What's this?" asked Jordan.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

Jordan looked at the paper again, "Oh."

"_Ben handed me a clue to the hidden immunity idol, which is clue number 2. I have 2 clues, and right now... I feel like idol-hunting." - Jordan_

As Jordan left camp to go searching for the idol, Karrington chuckled to himself.

"_Ben sent Jordan off searching for the idol, I think. Why would Jordan just leave camp for no reason? Ben obviously used this moment to get him searching. I'm gonna call him out in front of the whole tribe." - Karrington_

"So Ben," said Karrington, "You must like getting people to do your dirty work."

Ben was confused, "The $#$ are you talking about, bro?"

"What did you tell Jordan just now?"

"I sent him to go find wood." replied Ben, knowing that it was a poor excuse.

Karrington rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, in the middle of the night? That's pure bull#$%# there Ben. Pure. Bull%#$%."

Ben walked away from him, "I have no time for this."

"_Karrington loves stirring up trouble, and he decided to call me out for absolutely no reason whatsoever. What was the purpose of that conversation? The world may never know." - Ben_

"Karrington, just drop it. We have a guest over right now." said Etna sarcastically, pointing at Dustin.

Dustin chuckled, "Don't mind me, guys. I enjoy your bickering."

"Course you do." muttered AVGN.

"_I kind of figured that these Villains were dysfunctional. But, maybe that was the only fight they've had. Oh well, I just hope I'm not here forever." - Dustin_

Meanwhile, Jordan was searching through the jungle.

"Damn," muttered Jordan, "It's so dark out. Perfect time to go idol hunting."

"_I found the idol before, and it gave me an extra day. I really want to find the idol to help myself, Ben, and Etna out. I feel like we're not in a good spot right now." - Jordan_

Jordan's second clue was telling him to search in the bushes around trees. Considering that it was dark outside, this would be no easy task.

But Jordan didn't give up just yet. He clearly saw two trees with bushes near them. Jordan gave them both a dig.

…

…

…

…

Soon Jordan found something.

"Hell yeah, baby!" smiled Jordan, pulling out the hidden immunity idol. Jordan kissed the top of it.

"_I found it! I've got the idol. I still know how to play this game, even after a nice 10 year break. Now me, Etna, and Ben have control around here." - Jordan_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 10

Robert and Sonic were walking along the beach.

"Dustin's probably suffering over at the Villains camp." noted Sonic.

"Let's hope he doesn't end up joining them." worried Robert.

Sonic scoffed, "Doubt it. I think there's something fishy with this twist. I'm ready to hear the rest of it."

"_We lost the reward challenge, along with Dustin. If Dustin is now a member of the Villains, we might as well forfeit right now. Dustin is too strong to be on the Villains tribe." - Sonic_

"I wouldn't mind," noted Robert, "He and Jacky are both coming after me if they get the idol."

Sonic was slightly confused, "Really? Who told you that?"

"Shohn and Andrew," replied Robert, "They warned me about them."

"Listen Robert, they are playing off your strategy in Marble," noted Sonic, "When you warned Shohn of incoming doom, and you were right. However, they are using it in a lying fashion. If anything, if they get the idol, their voting Shohn out."

"_Sonic told me that Shohn and Andrew probably lied to my face about Dustin and Jacky going after me. He thinks they did that to get more people against the two of them." - Robert_

"Listen Robert," planned Sonic, "I'm thinking we should align, and team up with Lady and Eevee."

"Are they in an alliance?" asked Robert.

Sonic shrugged, "I guess so, as they are always seen together."

They shook hands.

"_I trust Sonic a lot more than I do Andrew or Shohn. Dang, I guess trusting those in the same season as you isn't helpful this time around, eh?" - Robert_

Meanwhile, Andrew and Skorbet were in the jungle searching for the idol.

"We've got the clue, so now we need the idol to go along with it." planned Skorbet.

Andrew nodded, "But remember Skorbet, we only have one clue out of 2. Dustin and Jacky have the other."

"_Me and Skorbet decided that today we would go and search for the hidden immunity idol. I would like some extra protection. Sure we got Dustin to jump to us, but will it be enough?" - Andrew_

"You search the south trees," planned Andrew, "I'll do north."

Skorbet nodded, and they split up. Andrew and Skorbet spent a good long time trying to find the idol...

…

…

…

…

But found no idol.

"What'd I tell you?" said Andrew. Skorbet sighed.

"I guess we're just gonna have to get a second clue, huh?"

"_I really want my alliance to get the hidden immunity idol. I really don't want Dustin finding the idol, though. I really don't know his intentions, and they could be to get us out." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from the Heroes."

Lady did so.

"For todays challenge, you must select 5 members of your tribe to take a net, and fling a flaming cannonball into your tribe colored flags. First tribe to get all of their flags burned will win immunity, and will have a 1 out of 16 shot of becoming the Sole Survivor."

"Before we begin, we have to deal with Dustin. Dustin, being kidnapped by the Villains, you must now help them in the challenge. Villains, Dustin MUST participate in the challenge as one of the first 3 to go. If your tribe ends up winning immunity..."

Jeff revealed an immunity necklace.

"Dustin will be safe from elimination as well. He'll still go to tribal council with the Heroes, but he won't be in danger of going home. But at the same time, if the Villains lose immunity, Dustin will still be safe from the vote. He won't have to attend tribal council with them. After this challenge is over, no matter what the situation is, Dustin will rejoin the Heroes. Let's get started."

"First up, we have Shohn taking on Etna. Ready? FIRE!"

Both Shohn and Etna flung their cannonballs lightly to the first flag. Shohn's was a tad off, while Etna's was spot on.

"Etna scores for the Villains! We're at 1-0!"

Jeff: Next up, we have Robert once again taking on Beat. Ready? FIRE!

Robert flung his lightly, trying to get the flag up front, and got it. But Beat got the second flag just by an inch.

"Both Robert and Beat score! We're at 2-1!"

"Next up, we have Sonic taking on Dustin. Dustin could win it right here. Ready? FIRE!"

Sonic got a nice running start on his fling, and got the flag easily. Dustin simply used a different tactic to Etna and Beat, and but missed by an inch.

"Sonic scores for the Heroes! We're at 2-2!"

"Last up, we have Skorbet taking on Karrington. This is it, winner take all. Ready? FIRE!"

Both Skorbet and Karrington got a nice running start, and flung their cannonballs rather hard. Only one made the target...

…

…

…

…

"KARRINGTON HITS IT! VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Villains and Dustin cheered and hugged.

"Good job to both the Villains and Dustin. All of you are safe tonight! As for the Heroes, we'll be meeting at tribal council, where Dustin is safe, and one of the 8 of you is going home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Heroes Day 11

Andrew, Skorbet, Dustin, Lady, and Shohn were talking about the upcoming vote.

"We're in agreement right?" asked Andrew.

Lady nodded, "I'm alright with it. Jacky's been making himself a target too much lately."

"Dustin?" wondered Shohn, "If you vote Jacky out tonight, we've got your back, man."

Dustin nodded.

"_I hate having to do this, but I may have to vote Jacky out tonight. I know he's a tough competitor and he's my friend, but this is a game, and I'm here to win it. If he has to go in order for me to go far, then so be it." - Dustin_

"Fine, I'll do it. Just watch my back, and I've got yours." reminded Dustin.

Andrew nodded, "We will man. Don't worry."

"We just gotta hope," noted Lady, "That Jacky doesn't find the idol, or probably one of us is leaving tonight instead."

All of them nodded.

"_Taking Jacky out is too risky, but it's the right thing to do right now. But, he could find the idol, and blindside one of us. That's the only risk we're taking tonight." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Jacky, Robert, and Eevee were taking a walk through the jungle.

"I don't trust a lot of people on this tribe." muttered Jacky.

"Like who?" wondered Eevee.

"Sonic, Shohn, and more," counted Jacky, "And tonight, I feel like one of them should go tonight."

"_I'm on the hotseat tonight, since Dustin's immune. If I don't pull a comeback and safe myself, then I'm probably going home tonight." - Jacky_

"Well," noted Robert, "I really don't trust Shohn all that much, and Sonic I'm not sure about."

"I know Sonic from SEGA, and Shohn seems too much of a game player," noted Jacky, "But I'm leaning towards voting for ol' bluey."

"Sonic?" asked Eevee.

Jacky nodded.

"_Tonight, Jacky wants to vote Sonic out, and I think that's a risky move. Well, then again, any vote on our tribe is gonna be risky. We have too many strong players, and one of them has to leave tonight." - Eevee_

Robert sighed, "Well, I'm not sure if there's anything else going on, but if there isn't, then I'll vote for Sonic."

Jacky shook both of their hands, and walked back to camp.

"_I really don't know whats going to happen tonight, but I hope that it's an easy vote, and the person I vote goes home." - Robert_

– – – – –

The Heroes entered tribal council.

"I haven't seen you guys since Will was voted out. Lady, what has changed on this tribe since Will was voted out?" asked Jeff.

"There has been a huge hunt for the hidden immunity idol going on by Dustin and Jacky. They are feeling really vulnerable because they voted with Will that night." replied Lady.

"Sonic, hunting for the idol is one thing, but both of them are your strongest members." reminded Jeff.

"It's true, they are. However, from the way I see it, if you make yourself a target, then your not gonna stick around long. Strong or not. You could be a freaking monster, but if you do something untrustworthy, you might leave." replied Sonic.

"Robert, Sonic is making look quite clear that Dustin and Jacky have been on the hotseat for some time. And with Dustin immune, where does that put Jacky?" asked Jeff.

"It makes him quite vulnerable for the vote, but I think the tribe needs to think about the vote before we make a dumb move." replied Robert.

Jacky nodded.

"Dustin, your safe tonight due to the Villains winning immunity. If Jacky were to go home tonight, what do you do to stay in?" asked Jeff.

"I just have to make myself a valuable member of the tribe, and I have to make friends. Otherwise, I'm probably going next." replied Dustin.

"Shohn, your a strong member too. How would you feel if the target was on your back really early?" asked Jeff.

"I'd be ticked, but I would have to try to prevent that from happening I guess. I do feel for Jacky and Dustin, the way they feel right now." replied Shohn.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Jacky, your up."

– – –

Dustin's Vote: Sorry man. There's nothing I can do to help you without hurting my own game. (Jacky)

Jacky's Vote: Sonic the Hedgehog, you are a threat to me, and I really think you should go instead of me. (Sonic)

Robert's Vote: Nothing to say about this one. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Sonic. (He nodded.)

…

Jacky. One vote Jacky, one vote Sonic.

…

Jacky. Two votes Jacky, one vote Sonic. (Jacky sighed.)

…

…

…

Jacky. Three votes Jacky, one vote Sonic.

…

Jacky. That's four votes Jacky. (Jacky shook his head.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Jacky. That's 5, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Jacky nodded, and walked up to Jeff with his torch, "Hurry up Probst, snuff this thing already before I break a pinky."

"Jacky, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Jacky gave a 'rock-on' gesture to the Heroes as he left.

"Jacky will be leaving the game in a different manner than in the past. He won't be going to any hospital anytime soon. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Jacky's Final Words**

"Finally! A Final Words confessional! Never saw one of these things before, because of my really bad luck. However, I really wish that I went farther, enough to make the jury again. Sucks that I'm not going to have any part of that, but oh well. Thanks for the opportunity."

Jacky – Sonic, Eevee, Shohn, Dustin, Skorbet, Robert, Andrew, and Lady

Sonic – Jacky

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_As Eevee grows sick,_

Lady was comforting a sick Eevee.

"I just want to lay in the shelter all day..." muttered Eevee.

"_This is the worse I've ever been, on Survivor... (teary eyed) It just stinks..." - Eevee_

_The tensions at the Villains camp rise!_

"Sorry that we had this conversation!" shouted AVGN.

Karrington shrugged, "Keep at it man, or else your going home next!"

Beat chuckled.

"_I love tension, and I really love it when the tension doesn't involve me at all." - Beat_

_And once again, Lady is caught between two alliances._

"_Robert and Sonic offered me an alliance, but I'm already in an alliance. They offered me a great deal..." - Lady_


	5. Episode 5 Another Rob vs Russell

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_With one man down, Jordan, Ben, and Etna were in some serious danger. However, Jordan had a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and shared it with Ben. Meanwhile, Etna and Limberg got into a small tiff over the work ethic._

_At the Heroes, Jacky's search for the hidden immunity idol made him a target, but his ally Dustin found greener grasses. He was offered the chance to join the alliance of Andrew, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet. He immediately agreed to it._

_At the reward challenge, the Villains won the chance to kidnap a member of the Heroes. Dustin was randomly selected, and forced to join the Villains at camp._

_Over there, Ben found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and handed it off to Jordan. As Jordan left, Karrington called Ben out for the exchange. Ben took notice, and ignored Karrington's words._

_Back at the Heroes, Robert and Sonic formed an alliance, and wanted Lady and Eevee on their side._

_At the immunity challenge, the Villains won immunity, as well as Dustin._

_With Dustin safe, Jacky was on the chopping block automatically. Jacky tried to get people to vote Sonic off, but to no avail._

_At tribal council, Dustin turned on Jacky, and joined the rest of the tribe in voting the ex-evacuated player out. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Angry Video Game Nerd, Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, and Limberg**

– – – – –

Heroes Day 12

After the unanimous vote, Dustin sighed.

"Sad to see Jacky go home," he said, "But he couldn't be trusted by the lot of you, so he had to go."

Andrew, Skorbet, and Robert all nodded.

"_Tribal last night was a bummer. You know, Jacky was my homeboy, and I wished he was still here. Point is, I want to go far into the game, and sticking with Jacky wouldn't be my best option." - Dustin_

Shohn stood up, "We're even up right now with the Villains. We've got to beat them, and show them that we're the true winners, and we deserve the million dollars!"

"Shohn's right," noted Andrew, "Those Villains are tough. I haven't played the game with any of them personally, but I know their games."

Sonic smirked, "Their games were made to LOSE!"

"_Andrew and Shohn reminded us of one thing; that Villains are morons. As long as we keep our composure, I'm sure we'll do just fine." - Sonic_

But Dustin took the talk as something he didn't like.

"_As much as I like Shohn and Andrew, one of them has to go. Their both strong, likable leaders, but together, they are strong. I would like to split them up, but with the situation I'm in, it's either in or out for me. I have to wait for a good time to reveal this information and cause havoc." - Dustin_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Eevee and Lady were laying down. Eevee didn't look so good.

"Ugh, I'm tired of being sick..." sniffed Eevee.

Lady was rubbing her back gently.

"_Everytime I've been on Survivor, it's always been an emotional ride for me. I miss my girlfriend, I have health problems, and it all just sucks so bad... (tear falls down)" - Eevee_

"Honey you have to find a way to show your capable of showing yourself to be valuable," reminded Lady, "Or else their not gonna keep you around."

Eevee nodded, "Yeah, I know... but how can I show myself to be valuable if I'm not feeling well..."

Lady sighed.

"_Eevee isn't doing well, and it isn't the first time I've seen her like this. I hope Eevee recovers and starts contributing a lot more, or else she's going home next." - Lady_

"I'll talk with Andrew about how we can help you out, in the case we really need it. Okay?" said Lady, kindly.

Eevee weakly smiled, "Thank you..."

– – – – –

Villains Day 12

AVGN, Limberg, and Karrington were sitting around the fire.

Beat casually walked right into camp with some logs.

"Bam. Get to work fellas." ordered Beat.

AVGN and Karrington got up, and started working on the fire. Limberg stayed where he was. Beat noticed this, and got ticked.

"Yo, Limmy, a little help?" wondered Beat.

Limberg glared at him, "Why can't you do it, squinky?"

"Dude, I brought the $%##ing wood here. My back aches." snapped Beat, as he left the scene before it got ugly.

"_Sometimes, I just want to punch Limberg right in the nose. He's so creepy, so lazy, and so manipulative." - Beat_

AVGN laughed at that comment, "Typical Beat."

Limberg began to glare at AVGN, "You encourage him to do that, squinky?"

"Do you have a #$%#ing problem with that?" wondered AVGN.

"Sure! Aren't you the so-called leader of the Villains, squinky?" wondered Limberg.

AVGN waved a hand in his face, "Hey puppet mouse, get lost before I break your neck."

Limberg was fuming.

"_How many Villains on this tribe are douchebags? Cause I can name several people here who are douchebags, squinky. Etna, the Nerd, Beat, and even Karrington. Their all pissing me off, and I'm about ready to bitch slap one of them." - Limberg_

"Keep laughing nerd boy," sneered Limberg, "Your going down soon enough, squinky."

AVGN laughed, as did Karrington, "Oooooh. I'm so scared!"

Limberg growled at their mocking, "What? Who says YOU GUYS have the numbers. From what I know, you only have 3, squinky."

Limberg left soon after.

"He's sort of right, man," noted Karrington, "I mean, do we really have anyone else but Beat?"

"_Limberg told us that he was gonna 'plan a blindside'. At first I thought it was impossible, but then... do we have other votes?" - Karrington_

AVGN shrugged, "I don't give a flying $%#%. Mousey needs to keep his god damn mouth shut before I send HIM home."

Meanwhile, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, and Ben were walking through the woods.

"Did you hear that fight earlier?" asked Dongwa.

Etna nodded, "Yep. Nerd vs. Mouse fight. Take cover boys, it's gonna be another Rob vs. Russell."

"_Limberg loves getting himself into situations that make it almost seem impossible to get out of. He surprised me with each move in Distant, but it's not gonna work here. You make one mistake, or bad move, and your DONE." - Etna_

Ben shrugged, "I dunno, Etna. You have to realize that WE'RE the swing votes. We have the choice to do whatever we want."

"What does that mean?" wondered Jordan.

Ben facepalmed, "Dude! Nerd has Karrington and Beat on his side, as if that wasn't obvious already."

"_I think Angry Video Game Nerd, Beat, and Karrington are in an alliance. While I'm sure Limberg and Dongwa are the next two to go, where does that put us? Me, Jordan, and Etna have to find a way to make sure all 3 of us make the merge." - Ben_

"We need to take the Nerd out ASAP," warned Dongwa, "He's very dangerous post-merge."

Etna nodded, "Yeah but, I can't stand that little orange rodent any longer. We lose immunity, I'm taking him out unless something else comes up."

"We have to lay out our options," reminded Ben, "Otherwise we're sitting ducks."

"_I have the idol, and I don't plan on telling Ben or Etna about it. When I have to play it, I'll just use it. No one is gonna control MY idol. That's for sure." - Jordan_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Villains, getting your first look at the new tribe of Heroes. Jacky voted out last tribal council."

Beat snickered, and most other villains nodded.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For todays challenge, you will square off 2 against 2. There will be a boulder in the center of the field. Your job is to maneuver that boulder into the other tribe's goal. First tribe to get 3 points, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and be taken to an island resort. You will have a LOT of ice cream and deserts. Along with this reward, the chance to be kidnapped. Dustin cannot be picked if the Villains end up winning. Let's get started."

Everyone got ready.

"Alright Round 1, the Heroes chose Sonic and Lady. The Villains chose Ben and Etna. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic spin dashed over to the boulder, and tried to move it whilst spin dashing, but to no avail. Ben rivaled Sonic's pushing with his own. Lady began to help Sonic out with the pushing. Etna pulled out her giant axe, and smacked it like a golf ball. Ben chased after it, and rolled it into the goal.

"Villains score! We're 1-0!"

"Heroes selected Sonic again, but with Robert helping him. Villains changed their line up, and the Angry Video Game Nerd and Jordan are now rolling the boulder. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic again got the boulder first, and with Robert's help, they actually began to move the boulder. But Jordan hoisted AVGN on top of the boulder, and AVGN began to roll his way over to the goal. Sonic and Robert were flattened, and AVGN scored another point.

"Villains score again! We're 2-0!"

"The Villains are keeping Jordan and Angry Video Game Nerd in, while Sonic switched out with Andrew for the Heroes. If the Villains score, they win reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Andrew and Robert went out full blast against the boulder, nearly knocking Jordan over. Jordan yet again hoisted AVGN onto the boulder. Andrew growled, and tried to resist AVGN's move. But it wasn't meant to be...

"VILLAINS WIN REWARD!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed out ballots to each Villain.

"It's time to kidnap a hero. Write the name of the person you want to personally kidnap yourself. And then give it to me. You may not vote for Dustin. I will then draw a name randomly from those written down. The name drawn will be kidnapped."

Everyone wrote down a name, and handed it off to Jeff.

Jeff placed them all in a voting urn.

"The Hero being kidnapped is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Andrew."

Andrew sighed, and grabbed his stuff. He joined the Villains on the red mat.

"Andrew, you are safe from the next tribal council no matter what the outcome of the immunity challenge. You will also join the Villains on their reward. Heroes, got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

_Votes:_

_Andrew: AVGN, Ben_

_Lady: Dongwa, Etna_

_Shohn: Jordan, Karrington_

_Sonic: Beat, Limberg_

– – – – –

Villains Night 12 (Reward)

The Villains entered the island resort.

"Good gravy!" cheered Ben, "We're gonna be eating like kings! Kings who have taken over the world!"

He laughed evilly. Everyone laughed causally at his joke.

Etna, Beat, and Karrington grabbed pieces of cherry pie.

"Damn." smirked Beat, eating a piece of the pie.

"_Best pie ever! Man, I wish this is what we ate back at camp. We'd be partying every single night!" - Beat_

Etna and Karrington nodded.

"I prefer apple pie, though." noted Karrington.

Etna pointed over in Dongwa's direction, "There's some apple pie over by Dongwa. That is, if you want some."

Karrington's eyes widened, and he placed what was left of his cherry pie on Etna's plate, and raced over to the apple pie area. Etna glared at him.

"Thank you." she muttered.

"_Karrington's a slob, pervert, and jerk wrapped up into one nasty villain. While he makes for a great villain, he does not make for a great gentleman." - Etna_

Beat wasn't paying attention though. His eyes were his napkin.

"_My eyes looked over at the napkin, and I noticed a small piece of paper inside of it. I figured that it was the hidden immunity idol clue. I needed to tell Angry Video Game Nerd about it." - Beat_

Beat motioned over for AVGN to come over. He grabbed the napkin as he walked out of the hut.

"Hey Nerd," called Beat, "Check out the scenery, man!"

AVGN walked over to him. Beat began talking quietly.

"Look at this," said Beat, pulling the idol clue out of the napkin. AVGN smirked.

"%$#% yes," smiled AVGN, "Give it to me, Beat. I'll hold onto it."

Beat shrugged, and handed it off to him, "Should we tell Karrington?"

AVGN shook his head, "$#%# no. He's got one already. I don't trust him with an immunity idol, anyway."

"_Karrington is sneaky, and I don't trust him one bit. So, should I give him the idol clue? Hell no! I'm keeping this between myself and Beat." - AVGN_

Back inside the hut, Limberg, Andrew, and Jordan were talking.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Jordan.

Andrew nodded, "I am, actually. I thought it would be different around here."

Limberg scoffed, "Your way off, squinky. Nerd makes this tribe a hell lot more interesting."

"I bet." muttered Andrew.

"_I thought the Villains would be a bit more off key and dysfunctional. To my surprise, they weren't. It was actually a great day to be honest. But I wish I'd shared it with my fellow heroes." - Andrew_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 13

Sonic, Robert, and Lady were talking in the jungle.

"To be perfectly honest," said Robert, "We trust you, and Eevee too."

Lady nodded, "I trust you guys as well."

"Problem is," noted Sonic, "We feel like we're on the oust because we think the majority alliance, if there is one, might keep Dustin around, and get rid of one of us."

"_If there is a majority alliance, it's probably Andrew, Shohn, and 2 other people. I'm not too sure right now. Point is, I would like to stay around a little longer." - Sonic_

"You don't think they'd vote Eevee out?" wondered Lady.

Robert shrugged, "We're worried about her as well. If she goes, there won't be any chances for me or Sonic I think."

Lady sighed.

"_The same thing happened to me in Cuties. I got wrapped up in another alliance, and it costed me the game. I'm not sure if I should do it again this time. But it all comes down to the deal they offer." - Lady_

"But it's your decision," reminded Sonic, "But I think going with us would be a great opportunity for both you and Eevee."

Lady nodded.

"_Do I care if Lady decides to not take up on the offer? Sure, because it might cost me the game. I do think we gave Lady a good opportunity to think about, and I hope she takes it." - Sonic_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Eevee were talking in the shelter.

"Your sick aren't you?" wondered Shohn.

Eevee nodded, "Sort of. I feel a lot better then I did yesterday, but I still feel ill."

"_I'm worried for Eevee, as she's not doing too well, and she's ill. I do feel like if we lose immunity, that we're gonna have to vote her off. I don't want that to happen, as I like her company around camp." - Shohn_

"Listen," planned Shohn, "I told this to both Skorbet and Lady."

Eevee listened in.

"If you ever need help in a challenge that we're all competing in, just give me a holler, and I'll come and help you out. I don't mind doing that for y'all." smiled Shohn.

Eevee nodded, smiling, "I would like that..."

Shohn scratched her ears, "Just try to get better, you hear?"

Eevee nodded, and smiled.

"_Shohn says he's gonna help me at challenges, and make sure that I'm not gonna be dead weight. As long as he helps me out, I'll help him out around camp. At least, I'll try." - Eevee_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for todays immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from the Villains."

AVGN did so. Dustin also handed in his immunity necklace.

"For todays challenge, you will square off against a member of the other tribe. You will be drinking disgusting sea clam and sea tuna smoothies. They've been out in the sun for 13 days. But trust me, they are safe to drink and eat. First person to down their drink scores a point for their tribe. First tribe to score 4 points, wins immunity. Villains, Andrew must compete in the challenge, so plan a spot for him in the first 4 rounds."

Villains had to sit out 2 people, and they chose Etna and Jordan.

"First round, Sonic taking on the Angry Video Game Nerd. Survivors ready? Drink."

Sonic gulped his whole drink in one gulp, leaving AVGN in the dust.

"Sonic scores for the Heroes, we're at 1-0."

"Next round, Eevee taking on Karrington. Survivors ready? Drink."

Eevee choked on her drink, while Karrington took it all in stride, and gulped it down.

"Karrington scores for the Villains! We're at 1-1."

"Next round, Shohn taking on Beat. Survivors ready? Drink."

Both Shohn and Beat began to drink their smoothies at record time. No gagging, no spitting up. They were being brave and not giving up.

But only one finished first...

…

…

…

"Shohn finished first, and scores for the Heroes! We're at 2-1."

"Next round, Skorbet taking on Andrew. Survivors ready? Drink."

Skorbet also gagged on his drink, while Andrew gulped his down quickly.

"Andrew scores for the Villains! We're at 2-2."

"Next round, Lady taking on Limberg. Survivors ready? Drink."

Lady and Limberg both went at it steadily. But Lady went too fast, and nearly gagged on her drink. Limberg didn't, and tried to encourage Lady's gagging.

"Limberg scores for the Villains! We're at 3-2."

"Next round, Dustin taking on Ben. Ben could win it all here. Survivors ready? Drink."

Both men clinked their glasses together, before slamming their drink onto their lips. It almost looked like a chugging contest.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Dustin scores for the Heroes! We're at 3-3."

"Last round, Robert taking on Dongwa. This is it. Win or lose. Survivors ready? Drink."

Both players gagged on their drinks. Dongwa tried to keep from spitting it up, while Robert literally threw up in his mouth. But Robert kept his posture, and tried to keep the drink down. But Dongwa wasn't far from finishing.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"ROBERT FINISHED FIRST! HEROES WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Heroes hugged and cheered.

"Good job Heroes, you won immunity, so no tribal council tonight. Andrew, you may rejoin the Heroes; being kidnapped protects you from tribal council. Villains, you'll be down to 7 soon. I'll see you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Villains Day 14

AVGN, Karrington, and Beat were sitting around the fire.

"So Limberg or Dongwa tonight?" asked Beat.

"Dongwa," noted AVGN, "I'm not playing games tonight. He's going home tonight."

"_Dongwa's been my enemy from Day 1, and I think it's time he hit the #$ sack, and went home." - AVGN_

"Nothings gonna change your mind?" wondered Karrington.

AVGN shook his head, "Unless I REALLY have to, I'm not changing my #$$#ing vote at all."

"_Tonight, for the best of the tribe, Dongwa is going home tonight. But, we've said that 2 other times, and we lost Nack and Anthony. Dongwa's still here. I hope nothing changes." - Karrington_

Meanwhile, Limberg was walking in the jungle with Dongwa.

"Listen, squinky," planned Limberg, "I'm not gonna sit around, and let us go down in flames. Tonight, both of us will live to see Day 15 and higher."

Dongwa smirked, "What does the puppet mouse have in mind?"

"_Tonight, I fully expect it to be me walking out of the game, squinky. But that's not whats gonna go down, though. Tonight, I'm stirring havoc and chaos. Hopefully, it takes me off the block, and gets someone else out." - Limberg_

"Just watch, squinky." smirked Limberg as he left Dongwa behind.

Limberg walked right into AVGN, Beat, and Karrington's area.

"What now mouse?" grunted AVGN.

"I want to tell you guys something, squinky." said Limberg.

"What is it?" wondered Beat.

"You see, not too long ago, I was approached by Etna, squinky," explained Limberg, "She asked me if I wanted to vote out the Nerd or one of his cohorts."

Beat was a bit worried, Karrington rolled his eyes, and AVGN gaped.

"Really now?" chuckled AVGN, "That girl's got another thing coming. She's done tonight after what she tried to do."

Limberg smirked to himself as he left.

"_Do I believe Limberg? Absolutely not. But, now that I think about it, it makes sense to get rid of Etna. She's a threat, and getting rid of her might ensure my alliance's involvement in the merge." - AVGN_

Limberg went to go speak with Etna, Ben, and Jordan.

"You know what the Angry Video Game Nerd told me, squinky?" said Limberg.

"What?" wondered Ben.

"He wants me to vote out Etna tonight," explained Limberg, "He thinks your plotting against him, squinky."

All three of them looked worried.

"_Great. Usually, when the Angry Video Game Nerd thinks your against him, there's no way out of it. I think unless some kind souls help out, I think Etna's going home tonight." - Jordan_

Etna sneered, "You better be telling the truth here mousey.

Limberg nodded, "Tonight, we have to get rid of one of those 3 players. We need to bring that alliance down a notch, squinky."

Limberg left the area. Ben turned to Etna and Jordan.

"What do we do now?" wondered Ben.

"Your the genius here Ben Tan," muttered Etna, "You figure something out."

"Etna! All I have to do is work on Dongwa and Limberg!" freaked Ben, "I think they are on board, or else Limberg would've kept us in the dark!"

"_I'm nervous walking into tribal tonight, because if the cards do not play out right, then Etna is going home, and that would S-U-C-K." - Ben_

Back with AVGN's alliance, Beat had left to go do strategizing. It was just AVGN and Karrington.

"You know," planned Karrington, "You know how Ben snuck a clue to Jordan couple days ago?"

AVGN nodded.

"Jordan and Etna hang out a lot," noted Karrington, "Maybe they are in an alliance."

"Just #$$#ing spit it out. What's on your mind?" snapped AVGN.

Karrington sighed, "Maybe we should vote for Jordan instead of Etna. Think of the possibilities. Plus, if Jordan got the hidden immunity idol, we can try to flush it out, or even vote him out with it!"

"_Jordan might have the hidden immunity idol, since Ben gave him the clue, and I think he helped Jordan find it. If they find out our plan, Jordan MIGHT use the idol on Etna, and screw us. Perhaps we can fling a curveball." - Karrington_

"Well, Beat's gone to speak with Ben," noted AVGN, "So hopefully we get something good out of him. But yeah, I do agree with your plan."

"_I'm not sure what's gonna happen tonight. Tonight's gonna be a $#%#ing mess. I hope Limberg stays true to his word, otherwise I'm gonna rip off his tail." - AVGN_

Meanwhile, Beat and Ben were talking.

"Tonight," explained Beat, "We're voting for either Jordan or Etna tonight. We cannot trust them one bit. We need your vote in the case we need it."

"_Beat came up to me, asking for an alliance. If I join them, I have to vote Jordan or Etna off. I'm not sure which one their voting, but they said they'll let me know. (groans)" - Ben_

Ben shook Beat's hand, "I'm in, bro. Just let me know, and we're set."

Beat nodded, and left.

The rest of the day ended up being a huge scramble section.

"_Tonight, I'm pretty sure my plan worked, and I'm gonna have to make the deciding vote. It's great, because I have full control which one leaves, squinky." - Limberg_

"_Ben warned me that I might be going home tonight. So, (pulls out idol) guess I'll have to use this. But, I have to make a good decision. Do I use it? Do I use it on Etna? Or do I leave it behind? We'll find out tonight." - Jordan_

– – – – –

The Villains entered tribal council.

"You guys arrived a little late. Makes me wonder what happened at camp. Jordan, care to explain?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, there is so much paranoia in this tribe right now. It's crazy. I have no idea how the vote is coming down tonight." replied Jordan.

"Beat, paranoia is one thing, but what caused it?" asked Jeff.

"A load of things that I wish not to bring up. I just hope I'm not being lied to about this whole deal." replied Beat.

"Ben, if you end up going home for this, how will you take it?" asked Jeff.

"I'll be pissed. Because I believe the vote tonight would have been easy, but things had to change so quickly. I wonder if it's THIS crazy at the Heroes." replied Ben.

"Etna, are you worried tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, take a look at all of us. Each and everyone of us brought our stuff. Well, except for Limberg over there." replied Etna.

Limberg smiled.

Etna rolled her eyes, "Point is, none of us feel safe, and the vote is gonna be CRAZY."

"Ok, it's time to vote, Limberg, your up."

– – –

AVGN's Vote: Come after me, your going home. That's how that works. (?)

Ben's Vote: Sorry man, but it had to end up like this. Goodbye. (?)

Jordan's Vote: I hope I made the right decision after I leave tribal council. (?)

Limberg's Vote: Tonight, it looks like your gone tonight. Shame too. I liked ya. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. But then Jordan stood up, and slowly went up to Jeff. He twiddled his thumbs over the idol, trying to make his last minute decision.

"Yes Jordan?"

Jordan sighed, "I'm gonna use this idol..."

…

…

…

"On Etna."

Etna smirked as she walked on up and collected the idol from Jordan. She happily gave it to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Etna, do not count."

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

…

…

…

First vote...

…

…

…

…

…

Etna. Doesn't count. (She smirked.)

Etna. Doesn't count.

Etna. Doesn't count. (Jordan nodded, knowing he played the idol safely.)

…

…

Etna. Doesn't count. (Limberg glared at Jordan.)

Etna. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anyone. (Everyone was now nervous.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Angry Video Game Nerd. One vote Angry Video Game Nerd. (AVGN literally screamed 'God dammit!')

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Angry Video Game Nerd. Tonight, 2 is enough. You need to hand me your torch.

AVGN flipped off everyone behind him as he slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Angry Video Game Nerd, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

AVGN kicked at his torch, and left for good.

"This was your first blindside, and it left in anger. But will voting out the Nerd be beneficial to the villains? We'll find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Angry Video Game Nerd's Final Words**

"**$%$%%#$%#%#%$#%#%$$%! **How did this happen! Seriously? I can't believe I'm gone! No, I blame that $%#%ing mouse. Had he not decided to get everyone paranoid, I think we could've had a nice night, but NOPE! One of my fellow ALLY villains, TAKE. HIM. OUT!"

AVGN – Etna, Jordan, and Ben

Etna – Dongwa, Limberg, AVGN, Karrington, and Beat (never counted)

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_With the Nerd gone, does Limberg have power?_

"_He's gone, and I didn't do a damn thing about it, squinky. Jordan made sure of that!" - Limberg_

_Or is he on the chopping block?_

"I don't trust him at all!" said Ben.

Beat nodded, "I know man."

"_Getting rid of Limberg will probably drop off all this paranoia spreading around the Villains camp." - Beat_

_And a twist shocks the contestants._

"Tonight, both tribes are attending trial council. Two players are leaving the game." explained Jeff.

"_I have to stay in this game as best as I can!" - Robert_

"_It's do or die time now!" - Karrington_

"_I'm not giving up without a fight!" - Eevee_


	6. Episode 6 I'm No Will Rose

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Eevee was beginning to feel ill, and she was worried that she would drag down the tribe. Shohn, being a motivator, encouraged Eevee to ask for help whenever she needed it._

_At the Villains, Limberg was getting on Angry Video Game Nerd's last nerves, openingly telling him, Beat, and Karrington that he was gonna plan a blindside to get one of them out. They all laughed, but Karrington was worried about what he said._

_At the Reward challenge, Jordan and Angry Video Game Nerd dominated the challenge, winning reward and the chance to kidnap. They kidnapped Andrew._

_During the reward, Angry Video Game Nerd and Beat spotted a clue to the hidden immunity idol. They decided to keep it to themselves, and not tell Karrington._

_Back at the Heroes, Sonic and Robert approached Lady with a Final 4 deal that would also include Eevee. While Lady liked the idea, she was worried about having to choose yet again between two alliances._

_At the immunity challenge, the Heroes came from behind and won!_

_Before tribal council, everything was set for Dongwa to go home. But Limberg, feeling paranoid, orchestrated a huge play by getting the AVGN/Beat/Karrington alliance against the Ben/Etna/Jordan alliance. Both alliances fought for his vote, and even tried to recruit players from the opposing alliance._

_At tribal council, Jordan played his immunity idol on Etna, negating 5 votes against her. Instead, Angry Video Game Nerd was voted out. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Lady, Robert, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, and Limberg**

– – – – –

Villains Day 15

Beat and Karrington were sitting around the fire, feeling vulnerable.

"Ever been on the outside before?" asked Beat.

Karrington nodded, "After Angela was voted out. But I know how to get out of it."

"_The Nerd may be gone, but me and Beat STILL have a chance to survive. All we have to do is get Ben, Etna, and Jordan against Limberg, and send that diabolical bastard home!" - Karrington_

Beat shrugged, "As it stands, it looks like Limberg is controlling the Villains right now."

"No he's not!" smirked Karrington, "It's that alliance with Etna, Ben, and Jordan. They have all the power right now. We have to get them against Limberg and Dongwa!"

Beat nodded.

"_According to Karrington, Limberg doesn't have full control of our tribe. And he's right! All needs to happen is for Ben, Etna, and Jordan to vote him out! But still, me and Karrington could still be voted out from that group of 3." - Beat_

Beat pulled out a leaf from his pocket, "Here you go."

Karrington took the leaf, "The #$$# is this?"

"Me and the Nerd found a clue at the reward, and I wrote the hidden immunity idol clue down on a leaf." sighed Beat.

"_Beat and I have a clue to the hidden immunity idol, and since it's been rehidden, I'm sure me and Beat can find it before anyone else." - Karrington_

Meanwhile, Limberg and Dongwa were talking in the jungle.

"I'm pissed at Etna and Jordan for screwing up my plans, squinky." growled Limberg.

Dongwa nodded, "Well, here's the thing, we got them right where we want them, right?"

"_From Limberg's move the other day, it got 2 alliances against eachother, If Etna, Jordan, and I guess Ben were smart, they'd take out Beat and Karrington next, and not me or Limberg." - Dongwa_

Limberg nodded, "Exactly. Us 2 and those 3 are going to the merge. All we need to do is remove Beat and Karrington in the next 2 votes. They have to, squinky, otherwise once we merge, those two bastards will flip to the Heroes."

"But remember Limberg," reminded Dongwa, "That alliance pretty much controls the game, they choose which group of 2 will be sent home."

Limberg nodded, "Guess so, squinky."

"_We got this game right in the bag, squinky! All that can happen to hurt at THIS point, is if people start talking. We just have to stay focused, and get the Nerd's cronies out of the game!" - Limberg_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 15

Andrew, Skorbet, Lady, and Shohn were talking in the forest.

"So any idea what the boot order is gonna be?" asked Skorbet.

"It'd probably be Eevee, Robert, and then Sonic," planned Andrew, "Remove the winners first, and then keep the strongest one for last to help with challenges."

Shohn nodded, "I'm with you on that one."

"_Robert, Sonic, and Eevee are on the chopping block right now, and we've got to pick a good pecking order that will balance out the challenges for us. Right now, should we lose a challenge, Eevee will be the first we vote off." - Shohn_

"What about Dustin?" asked Skorbet.

"What about him?" wondered Andrew.

"I'm worried that he's not TRULY with us," worried Skorbet, "Because we almost DID single him out with Jacky."

Lady nodded, "I see what Skorbet's saying, because Robert and Sonic could very well recruit him, if they say the right stuff to him."

"Whatever that 'right stuff' is," noted Shohn, "It better not work, because Dustin knows who'll keep him around, and it won't be them."

"_My alliance is myself, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet. We recruited Dustin, but some of my partners think that he's not gonna be loyal. I can see what their saying, but I'm not ready to throw Dustin out to the wolves yet." - Andrew_

"If we have to," noted Skorbet, "Should we vote Dustin out?"

Shohn was nervous, "Oooh boy. Uh, probably not. I mean, we voted Jacky out, and he was very strong. I think we need to remove some weak links before we pull that move."

"Or not do it at all." noted Lady.

Meanwhile, Robert and Sonic were chatting in the shelter.

"We got a alliance going," noted Robert, "But we still only have 4."

Sonic nodded, "Let me guess, we need a fifth player?"

Robert nodded.

"_Right now, if it all works out, me, Sonic, Eevee, and Lady are in an alliance. If we all stick together, it's gonna be a tie, I think. If we want the majority vote, then we might need Dustin on our side." - Robert_

"Dustin's the way to go right now." noted Robert.

Sonic nodded, "He needs to understand that if he goes with with those guys, he's not gonna go far!"

"With our plan, we can get him to wherever he needs to go, and he's not last!" noted Robert, "Should we lose a challenge with our alliance, Eevee goes next."

"_Robert suggested that we work on getting Dustin to jump to our alliance. We really need him on our side because we're sitting ducks, and anything is possible. I'm not gonna sit this game out, I'm going the full distance, baby." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Villains Day 15

Beat and Karrington were in the shelter.

"Listen," instructed Beat, "I want you to go looking for the idol. We really need that thing right now."

"And you?" wondered Karrington.

"I'm going to interrogate that alliance of 3." planned Beat.

"_Beat and I are in a tough spot right now, and the only way we can dig ourselves out is to find the hidden idol, and convince Ben, Jordan, and Etna to vote out Limberg." - Karrington_

So Karrington got up, and went into the forest. Beat walked down to the beach where Etna, Jordan, and Ben were.

"Hey guys." smirked Beat.

"Sup Beat?" greeted Ben.

Beat sighed, "Well guys, you have the power and all. However, I think the next to go should be Limberg."

Jordan nodded, "I have to agree with you, man. He's way too manipulative and sneaky. It's no wonder why he's the puppet mouse."

"_At this stage, we've really made no decision as to which group of 2 we're keeping. Should we vote out the Nerd's cronies? Or Limberg the Puppet Mouse? It's really a big decision." - Jordan_

"Limberg's getting my nerves day by day," snorted Etna, "I would write his name down in a heart beat."

"Only problem is that whoever we don't keep will probably flip to the Villains." noted Jordan.

Beat smirked, "Well then, me and Karrington will stick by you guys if you keep us and vote Limberg out. After that, Dongwa goes, as he's sure to flip."

Ben nodded, "That might work, man. But we've got to wait and see. We're not making any promises."

Beat nodded, and left.

"_You know what, it's really a mystery on who's going home should we lose a challenge. There are some upsides and downsides to keeping either group. We just got to pick the one that makes most sense." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Karrington was looking throughout the jungle for the idol.

"I'm finding the idol, and no one is gonna stop me." prayed Karrington.

"_I've never played with the hidden immunity idol, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be a total screw-up with it. I'm no Will Rose. I'm Karrington Penny, and dammit, I'm gonna get that idol if it's the last thing I do." - Karrington_

Karrington searched high and low...

…

…

…

In and out of trees...

…

…

…

Through holes in the ground, until...

…

…

…

"Looking for this?" said a voice.

Karrington looked up, and saw a blue glimmer shine at him.

"$%%#! Beat! You $#%#ng scared the daylights out of me, boy!" freaked Karrington.

Beat chuckled, and handed him the hidden immunity idol, "Found it in a hole near the lake. You'll thank me later when your still in the game."

Karrington smirked, and hugged the idol as if it were his baby.

– – – – –

Heroes Day 15

Dustin and Robert were talking by the beach.

"So what's up?" wondered Dustin, since Robert had just brought him down to the beach for a chat.

"I was wondering if you would like to join my alliance with Sonic, Lady, and Eevee." wondered Robert.

Dustin was confused, "For what? Why would we need one?"

Robert facepalmed, "Ugh! Dustin! See the light! Don't you what to split up Shohn and Andrew?"

"Oh," Dustin said, feeling a bit stupid, "That's what this is about."

"_Robert wanted to know if I would like to break up Andrew, Shohn, and their alliance that they might of made. At this point, I think it would be nice to try to pull that move." - Dustin_

"To be honest," said Dustin, "I've been wanting to do that, I've just been waiting for a good time to do it."

Robert nodded, "We have to do it at this NEXT tribal council, otherwise we're done for."

"_As long as Dustin and Lady stay true to this alliance, we're set to go. Otherwise, we're going home. I'm not ready to leave this game, even though I know I'm not winning again." - Robert_

"As long as we vote for Shohn or Andrew at the next tribal," noted Dustin, "I'm in."

"We haven't made much guarantees," reminded Robert, "But we may have to vote Skorbet before one of them, as he's weak in challenges."

Dustin nodded.

"_I'm not voting for Skorbet. It's just not the right move at this moment. If we're gonna split that alliance up, it HAS to be Shohn or Andrew FIRST. That's how powerful they are together." - Dustin_

Robert and Dustin shook hands.

Meanwhile, Shohn and Andrew were in the shelter talking.

"To be perfectly honest," said Shohn, "I wouldn't mind taking you to the Final 3."

Andrew smiled, "I appreciate that Shohn. Thank you!"

"_Andrew may have made the Final Tribal Council twice, but that doesn't mean much to me. He might not get any votes from the jury." - Shohn_

"Who would be the third?" asked Andrew.

"Skorbet or Lady," said Shohn with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "But I'm not sure which one would benefit us in a jury vote."

Andrew nodded.

"_It's way too early to be talking post-game. REALLY, too early. I didn't start making Final 2/Final 3 deals until the late merge. Makes me wonder how big of a game Shohn is playing right now." - Andrew_

"But remember," reminded Andrew, "We need to get the advantage against the Villains, or else Final 3 won't be a vision for any hero."

"True that." chuckled Shohn.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Heroes, getting your first look at the new tribe of Villains, Angry Video Game Nerd voted out last tribal council."

Most of the Heroes were shocked. Limberg smirked.

"Why am I not surpised." chuckled Dustin, looking at Limberg.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Tonight, both tribes are attending tribal council. Two tribal councils, two people going home. But both tribes will be playing for reward AND individual immunity. For todays challenge, 3 members of each tribe will have a pole on their shoulders, and each round, 2 members of the opposing tribe will place heavily weighted bags on one player's shoulder. When you cannot take it any longer, your out. Last tribe left standing wins reward. Last PERSON standing for each tribe will win individual immunity for their tribal council."

"For your reward, you will feast on hot dogs, cheeseburgers, and Rolling Rock beer. You'll also go to tribal council first, vote someone out, and then feast in front of the losing tribe. Let's get started."

Heroes

Holding Weight: Andrew, Dustin, and Shohn

Putting Weight: Robert and Skorbet

Villains

Holding Weight: Beat, Jordan, and Karrington

Putting Weight: Dongwa and Etna

"Let's add some weight."

The Villains gave Andrew some weight.

The Heroes gave Karrington some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Andrew more weight.

The Heroes gave Beat some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Dustin some weight.

The Heroes gave Karrington some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Shohn some weight.

The Heroes gave Jordan some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Shohn more weight.

The Heroes gave Karrington some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Dustin some weight.

The Heroes gave Jordan some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Dustin more weight.

The Heroes gave Karrington some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Shohn some weight.

The Heroes gave Beat some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Shohn more weight.

The Heroes gave Karrington some weight.

Karrington dropped out.

"Karrington is out of the Challenge, leaving two villains left."

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Dustin some weight.

The Heroes gave Jordan some weight.

…

…

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Dustin more weight.

The Heroes gave Jordan more weight.

Dustin couldn't hold it much longer.

"Dustin is now out of the challenge, evening up the scores 2-2."

"Who's getting weight next?"

The Villains gave Shohn some weight.

The Heroes gave Jordan even more weight.

Both Shohn and Jordan dropped out.

"Shohn and Jordan are both out. This means Andrew wins immunity for the Heroes, and Beat wins immunity for the Villains. From here on out, both of you will now be getting more and more weight, and then one will win reward for his tribe..."

Dongwa, Etna, Robert, and Skorbet began adding weight every 5 minutes to Andrew and Beat

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BEAT DROPS OUT! ANDREW WINS REWARD FOR THE HEROES!"

All of the Heroes hugged and cheered.

"Good job Andrew, and you too Beat. Both of you are safe from the votes. Tonight, Heroes go first to tribal council, vote someone out. You'll then enjoy your meal, and watch the Villains vote out their fourth member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Heroes Day 15

Robert and Sonic were in the jungle, discussing the vote.

"Did Dustin agree to the plan?" asked Sonic.

Robert nodded, "Yep, and we're all set tonight."

"_Tonight is the night to get control. I've been waiting for this moment, but I hate having to do it at the same time... It's do or die time." - Robert_

"Tonight, we're voting Shohn," planned Robert, "Dustin wants him and Andrew split up."

Sonic sighed, "I'd hate having to weaken the tribe, but... it has to be done."

"I'll tell Dustin and Eevee," replied Robert, "You go tell Lady."

Sonic nodded, and sped off.

"_If our plan works and Shohn goes home, then we're gonna have to pull off some victories, because, while it may be the best move right now; physically speaking it isn't." - Sonic_

Meanwhile, Andrew, Skorbet, Shohn, and Lady were talking.

"Eevee tonight?" asked Skorbet.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I mean we have no other choice, you know?"

Skorbet nodded, "You okay with that Lady?"

Lady sighed, "Yes..."

"_I really don't want to write Eevee's name down at all. I much rather it be Sonic or Robert..." - Lady_

Shohn gave a thumbs up, "Cool then. I'll go have a chatter with Dustin, and give him the update."

"_I love Eevee, she reminds me of Rebecca, kind of. Unfortunately, she's not in my alliance, and she's not strong in challenges, so... she's gotta go." - Shohn_

After agreeing on that deal, Lady went to talk with Eevee in the shelter.

"Hey Lady!" smiled Eevee cutely.

"Hi Eevee," sighed Lady.

"What's wrong?" wondered Eevee.

Lady sighed again, "Please don't get mad when I tell you this... but you may be going home tonight."

Eevee looked sad, "Oh."

"_Lady told me that I was probably going home tonight, and it hurt to hear that from her. But she felt bad having to say it too." - Eevee_

"Then I guess it hurts more to hear that Robert came to me," replied Eevee, "He wants Shohn out."

"What do I do?" said a worried Lady, who didn't want to betray her original alliance.

Eevee smiled, "Just vote for me, alright? If it sends me home, it sends me home."

She gave Lady a nice hug.

"You've been like my mother during this whole game..." smiled Eevee, a tear dropping down.

Lady smiled back, also teary eyed, "Likewise, you reminded me of my daughters..."

"_If I go home tonight, I'll be leaving with a friend for life... (sniffing, tear falls down) Who could of asked for a better prize?" - Eevee_

Meanwhile, Dustin sat on a log, pondering his options.

"_I want to split up Shohn and Andrew so bad, but at the same time... Eevee's a weak link in challenges, and I want to win some for my tribe. It's gonna be a tough decision tonight." - Dustin_

– – – – –

Villains Day 15

Limberg and Dongwa were talking to eachother in the shelter.

"Karrington is the boot tonight, squinky," explained Limberg, "As if that wasn't obvious."

Dongwa nodded, "He's over stayed his welcome. Going with the Nerd sealed his fate."

"_If you make an alliance with the Angry Video Game Nerd, your signing your own death warrant. Remember Luigi? Had he gotten back to the Nerd, he would've been blindsided." - Dongwa_

"If by some very low chance I end up going home," noted Limberg, "Try to stick it out as long as possible. Find the $#%#ing idol, squinky."

Dongwa nodded.

"_I'm not going home at all. My plans yesterday really shook things up, squinky, and tonight Karrington is going home." - Limberg_

Meanwhile, Beat and Karrington spoke by the beach.

"Well, we have the idol," noted Karrington, "And since we're using it tonig-"

"Dude! We're not using it tonight." said Beat straight up.

Karrington was confused.

"I have a big hunch that your safe tonight," said Beat with confidence, "I really think Limberg is going tonight."

"_Beat just told me NOT to play the idol, as he thinks I'm safe. If he says I'm safe, then I'm putting my idol away. However, should I go home, well, he's not gonna last long." - Karrington_

"Just put the idol in my bag, in case you do go home," smirked Beat.

Karrington nodded, and snuck the idol into Beat's bag.

"_I got the idol from Karrington, and uh, I'm excited! Booyah! That's how you pull a Beat! (holds idol) He's not getting this baby back. I found it first, so it's MY property." - Beat_

Meanwhile, right before tribal council, Ben and Etna discussed the vote.

"So any ideas?" asked Etna.

"Well, we have Karrington, Dongwa, or Limberg to vote for," explained Ben, "Dongwa's weak in challenges, Karrington is a physical threat, and Limberg is a strategic threat."

"All of them but Dongwa have really poor social skills," noted Etna.

"True that." noted Ben.

"_Tonight, we're the swing vote; myself, Etna, and Jordan. Tonight, we have the power, and we're sending someone home. So, who's it gonna be? Fast forward to the end of the episode and find out!" - Ben_

– – – – –

The Heroes entered tribal council.

"So far, 2 heroes have been voted out. Robert, as you start to vote players off, is it clear that your taking out strong competitors?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, we're aware of that. Each and every one of us has something to bring to the table. Whether it be physical, social, mental, or strategy. Each vote is gonna be tough." replied Robert.

"Sonic, being a physical competitor, are you at all worried?" asked Jeff.

"Of course, I was never in the majority alliance, and it could very well be me walking out of tribal council without my torch." replied Sonic.

"Eevee, let's talk about you. Weak player, very friendly, sole survivor; are you worried at all about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"I am worried, but if I go home, I won't mind. I really didn't expect to win again. I just signed up to enjoy myself, and have a great time." replied Eevee.

"Andrew, you've made the finals twice, and so far your name hasn't come up yet." noted Jeff.

"It's true, I know if I was on the Villains, I would be targeted immediately. These heroes have heart, and that's what I expected of them. We're tight, we're organized. I think we're going to be sitting at the end instead of any Villain." replied Andrew.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry Eevee, but we've got to keep strong, and unfortunately, your the weakest. (Eevee)

Dustin's Vote: I am making this move, because I felt like it. (?)

Lady's Vote: I'm so very sorry about this... (?)

Robert's Vote: I liked you in Marble, but we aren't on the same page anymore. Sorry. (Shohn)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eevee. (She nodded.)

…

Eevee. Two votes Eevee.

…

Eevee. Three votes Eevee. (She nodded again.)

…

…

Shohn. One vote Shohn. (He was slightly surprised.)

…

Shohn. Two votes Shohn, three votes Eevee.

…

…

Shohn. We're tied, three votes Shohn, three votes Eevee. (Shohn was confused, along with the rest of his alliance.)

…

…

…

…

Eevee. Four votes Eevee, three votes Shohn. One vote left. (Sonic looked over at Dustin.)

…

…

…

…

…

Shohn. We have a tie. Four votes Eevee, four votes Shohn.

Shohn glared at Dustin, knowing that he flipped. Sonic and Robert both smirked, until they heard Jeff's next words.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Andrew, since you won immunity, your safe. Shohn and Eevee, since you got votes, you are also safe. Dustin, Sonic, Lady, Robert, and Skorbet, each of you will draw a rock."

Dustin, Sonic, Lady, Robert, and Skorbet all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Robert.

Robert facepalmed heavily, "Damn it."

"With that said, Robert, you are now out of the game. You need to hand me your torch. The rest of you can stay where you are."

Robert patted Sonic on the back as he gave up his torch.

"Robert, for this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Robert waved goodbye as he left.

"Interesting vote, and it also caused the first winner to be voted off of this season. You will now move to the jury side for your reward."

– – – – –

The Villains entered tribal council.

"Welcome Villains, as you can see, Robert was eliminated via the purple rock. The Heroes will be dining in front of you, as they won the reward portion of the challenge. Karrington, you look like if I let you, you would go over there, and take the entire platter." noted Jeff.

Karrington nodded, hungrily.

"Hell yeah, man! I mean really, I'm dying for a burger right now!" replied Karrington.

"Beat, being safe tonight, how do you think the vote will go?" asked Jeff.

"It all comes down to this main group of three. I'm of course talking about Jordan, Etna, and Ben Tan. They have the power right now." replied Beat.

"Etna, is that true, is your alliance in control of the Villains?" asked Jeff.

"Ever since the Nerd was voted out! I would like to personally thank Limberg for it because his stupidity yesterday caused the Nerd to go home." replied Etna.

"What's that supposed to mean, squinky!" sneered Limberg.

Etna didn't respond.

"Ben, will this vote remove the tension?" asked Jeff.

"Wish I could say that, but uh, your just gonna have to wait and see." replied Ben.

"Ok, Heroes, your job here is done. You may head on back to camp." instructed Jeff.

The Heroes left tribal council.

"Now, Villains, it's time to vote, Jordan, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: It's either you or Karrington tonight, and I much rather it be you. (Limberg)

Limberg's Vote: Get lost, dummy, squinky. Angry Video Game Nerd's lackies must leave. (Karrington)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Karrington. (He nodded, rolling his eyes.)

…

Limberg. One vote Karrington, one vote Limberg. (He nodded.)

…

…

Karrington. Two votes Karrington, one vote Limberg.

…

Limberg. Tied two votes Limberg, two votes Karrington. (Everyone looked at Jordan, Etna, and Ben.)

…

…

…

Limberg. Three votes Limberg, two votes Karrington. (Limberg rolled his eyes.)

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Limberg. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Limberg sneered at the Villains, "Go lose more so I can laugh, squinky."

"Limberg, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Limberg left without another word.

"You guys just voted out the puppet mouse. Will it help you guys out in the future? Only one can tell. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Robert's Final Words**

"Well, I'm the first winner out, and it does not feel good. I'm sure #$%#'s gonna go down back at camp, since Dustin DID flop to our side. Now he, Sonic, and Eevee will have to fight in order to get back into the swing of things. I'll see you all on the flipside.

Eevee – Shohn, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

Shohn – Sonic, Eevee, Dustin, and Robert

**Limberg's Final Words**

"Every player has a bad game, and this one was my bad game. I didn't play as harshly and aggressively as I did in Distant, and I think that's the reason why I'm sitting here. I didn't establish the relationships that I needed. I hope Dongwa can find a way out of this mess, squinky."

Karrington – Dongwa and Limberg

Limberg – Etna, Jordan, Ben, Karrington, and Beat

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Shohn and Dustin have a small confrontation._

"We trust you with one small thing, and then you turn your back on us!" shouted Shohn.

"You and Andrew are too powerful together!" shouted Dustin, "I'm playing my own game!"

"_I've had it with him, I'm ready to do some damage." - Dustin_

_Dongwa tries to do some damage control at the Villains._

"Those two are too tight," warned Dongwa to Ben, "They know your game."

Ben nodded, "You have a point, you know."

"_Dongwa is a wild card right now, regardless if he goes next or not." - Ben_

_And Karrington turns on Beat._

"He's keeping the idol from me man, I feel it." noted Karrington.

"$#%# happens, dude." snorted Jordan.

"_Beat, we're not gonna play that game, y'hear?" - Karrington_


	7. Episode 7 Under The Pizza

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Beat and Karrington discussed about finding the idol after their ally Angry Video Game Nerd was voted out. Karrington followed Beat's clues, and found the hidden immunity idol._

_Limberg thought he had the game in his pocket, but Dongwa reminded him not to get worked up and cocky over the situation._

_At the Heroes, Robert and Sonic were on the outside. Thinking they had Lady and Eevee's votes, they recruited Dustin onto their side, and discussed splitting up Shohn and Andrew._

_At the reward challenge, both tribes learned that they would be having a double boot. Two players would end up going home. Andrew won immunity for the Heroes, and Beat won immunity for the Villains. Andrew held on the longest, and gave reward to the Heroes._

_Before tribal council, Eevee told Lady to write her name down at tribal council, as she didn't care if she stayed or left. But with Dustin considering to jump ship, anything was possible._

_At the Villains, Jordan, Etna, and Ben had control of the vote, to either send Karrington home, or Limberg home._

_At the Heroes tribal council, it was a 4-4 tie between Shohn and Eevee. Robert, Sonic, Lady, Dustin, and Skorbet all drew rocks, and Robert ended up picking the purple rock, sending him home._

_At the Villains tribal council, the Ben/Etna/Jordan alliance targeted Limberg, and sent the puppet mouse home. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Lady, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Beat, Ben, Dongwa, Etna, Jordan, and Karrington**

– – – – –

Heroes Day 16

Shohn was not happy returning to camp, despite the vote kind of going in his favor.

"That was crazy." muttered Andrew.

Skorbet nodded.

"_Last night, Robert went home, who wasn't part of our alliance. While that might be good, Dustin also jumped ship, and wrote Shohn's name down. That's betrayal in our book." - Andrew_

Shohn glared at Dustin, "So, did you use us as an attempt to further yourself in the game?"

"Don't know what your talking about," replied Dustin, "I was playing my own game, and you and Andrew are too much of a threat together."

"Doesn't matter dude!" shouted Shohn, "You've got to stick to someone! Otherwise you ain't lasting long!"

"I've got Sonic and Eevee." replied Dustin, "That enough for you?"

Shohn shrugged, "We can keep going at this, man."

"_Dustin really pissed me off last night. We saved him from getting voted out, and this is how he repaid us? That's just sickening." - Shohn_

Lady stood up, "Guys, let's not argue about this any longer. We need to stay strong together, and beat the Villains. That's all that matters to me right now."

Skorbet nodded, "I'm with Lady, this nonsense has to stop."

"_Dustin may have betrayed my alliance, but that doesn't matter, as he's probably going home next. However, what matters most is winning challenges. Nothing else." - Skorbet_

Dustin left the camp, and went into the jungle where Sonic was.

"Dude, we're #$%#ed now." sighed Dustin.

"It was worth a shot jumping ship, but it wasn't enough," sighed Sonic.

"_Lady didn't side with us, so she's out of the picture. Unfortunately, without Robert, my alliance will crumble into nothing. However, (sits back in a cocky position) I think I'm gonna be the last one standing of my alliance. I mean, Dustin is pissing people off, and Eevee is weak in challenges. That's all I need in order for me to stick around." - Sonic_

"The only thing that can change things is an hidden immunity idol." noted Dustin.

Sonic shrugged, "I'm empty in that department, brother."

Dustin pulled out a note from his pocket, "Yet, I have the first clue."

He handed it over to Sonic.

"_Luckily though, Dustin has a clue to the hidden immunity idol. As far as I know, none of the heroes have it yet. All we need to do is win the challenge, and find the clue in the reward." - Sonic_

– – – – –

Villains Day 16

Dongwa wasn't out of it when he got back to camp.

"_I'm by myself pretty much right now, and I'm not gonna give up. The main core alliance is Ben, Jordan, and Etna. We all know the clear twosome from that group; Jordan and Etna. Ben is clearly the odd man out. I need to do some damage to that alliance." - Dongwa_

Dongwa and Ben were sitting around the fire while the rest of the tribe was either out getting wood or fishing.

"I know I'm the next to go," noted Dongwa, "But I think nows the time to think about long-term."

"What do you mean?" wondered Ben.

"C'mon Ben, you're the Asian Supreme!" praised Dongwa, "You should know the situation right?"

Ben shook his head.

"Alright, let me spell it out for you." sighed Dongwa.

Dongwa spoke with Ben about how tight Jordan and Etna were, and how they could toss Ben out whenever they wanted.

Ben nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

"_Dongwa's on his last legs, or rather paws. He's gonna try whatever it takes to get back on top. For instance, he warned me about Jordan and Etna's tightness. Hah!" - Ben_

"I think it's obvious to get rid of Jordan first, as he is the biggest threat on the villains." noted Dongwa.

Ben nodded, "I don't know man, besides you, I would much rather vote Karrington off."

Dongwa glared at Ben for that statement, but kept his composure, "Yeah, I see that happening."

"_Did Ben buy all that? Probably not, but it's the thought that counts, and everything comes back to bite you in the ass at some point." - Dongwa_

Meanwhile, Jordan and Etna were on the raft in the middle of the ocean. Beat was also with them, but underwater. He was spear fishing.

"Who would've thought we would hold the power?" said Etna.

Jordan nodded, "I know, it's a great feeling to feel."

"_On Green Hill, I was in the majority alliance until the endgame. I loved every minute of it, eliminating the minority. However, it's different this time, as I'm making the decisions." - Jordan_

"Plus," added Etna, "We can still keep Dongwa around, and split up Karrington and Beat!"

"True that!" smirked Jordan.

Etna cackled quietly, "You, me, and Ben will be in the Final 3 for sure."

"Just as long as we get the majority over the Heroes." reminded Jordan.

"_In order to beat the Heroes during the merge, we need to bring the best team over. We have 3 people we can vote off at any time; Dongwa, Beat, and Karrington. Question is, who would hurt us during a merge, and who wouldn't." - Etna_

Beat swam back up, "Got some fish!"

With that said, Beat slid some fish right off his spear. There must of been about 5 to 6 fish.

"Nice!" smiled Jordan, "And it's enough to feed the tribe!"

Beat smirked, and got on the raft with Jordan and Etna.

"_I love my position in the tribe. I've got the idol, and I believe I'm going to the merger. Who needs Karrington at this point. That moron's been nothing but trouble this whole game. I'm on my own, and I'm fine with that." - Beat_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Heroes entered the challenge area.

"Heroes, getting your first look at the new tribe of Villains, Limberg voted out last tribal council."

Most of the Heroes were relived to not have to play the game with him.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will grab a ball, and dive off the board. While you dive, you have to toss the ball into your goal net. Once you score, then the next person goes. There will be an defender for the goal, so be wary of your throw. First tribe to get 4 goals, wins reward."

"You'll leave here, and be taken to a beautiful waterfall. There, you will enjoy pizza, and soft drinks. Along with this, the winning tribe gets to kidnap a player. Andrew is immune from being kidnapped if the Villains win. Let's get started."

Heroes

Diving and Tossing: Sonic, Andrew, Skorbet, and Eevee

Defender: Dustin

Villains

Diving and Tossing: Dongwa, Etna, Ben, and Beat

Defender: Karrington

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Sonic and Dongwa sped out to the diving board, and threw their balls at the goal. Sonic faked Karrington out, and got his goal easily. However, Dustin guarded Dongwa's shot. The Heroes led 1-0.

Andrew was next for the Heroes, but his shot was successfully guarded by Karrington. Dongwa tried again, but Dustin guarded it again. Andrew tried again as well, and got his goal. Dongwa also scored on his third try. Heroes continued to lead 2-1.

Skorbet and Etna were next. Skorbet missed the goal completely, and Dustin guarded Etna's throw. Skorbet missed again on his second try, but Etna got her goal. Villains tied it up 2-2.

Skorbet, yet again, missed the shot. Ben went up next for the Villains, and easily faked Dustin out. He got his goal in.

Finally Skorbet got his shot in the goal, giving the Heroes their third point.

And Beat went for his goal...

…

…

…

"BEAT SCORES! VILLAINS WIN REWARD!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed out ballots to each Villain.

"It's time to kidnap a hero. Write the name of the person you want to personally kidnap yourself. And then give it to me. You may not vote for Andrew. I will then draw a name randomly from those written down. The name drawn will be kidnapped. "

Everyone wrote down a name, and handed it off to Jeff.

Jeff placed them all in a voting urn.

"The Hero being kidnapped is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Sonic."

Sonic nodded sadly, and went over to the Villains.

"Villains, you've won the chance to go to a waterfall, and enjoy a nice meal. Heroes, I've got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

_Dustin: Jordan_

_Lady: Etna_

_Shohn: Ben, Dongwa, Karrington_

_Sonic: Beat_

– – – – –

Villains Night 16

The Villains were happy walking to their reward, with their third kidnapped hero. Beat was not happy.

"_Well, we got Sonic, and for all we know, he's gonna try and make me look bad." - Beat_

"We got the hedgehog helping us!" cheered Karrington, "If it's speed, we're golden!"

Sonic chuckled to himself as he bit into a pizza, "You better be happy if you win the immunity."

"_I'm glad that I was kidnapped, as now if the Heroes lose immunity, I'm safe no matter what. But, I need to find the clue to the idol. Dustin gave me one, and I need to find another." - Sonic_

Dongwa and Etna each grabbed two slices of pepperoni pizza. Sonic watched them as they did it.

"So juicy, eh?" chuckled Etna, biting into a pizza.

Dongwa nodded, "Yeah! I never get to eat these at the palace."

As Sonic listened on their conversation, he spotted a paper underneath the rest of the pizza.

"_So... the idol clue is under the pizza. How appropriate, because it just shows how dumb these Villains are. I mean, really, it's in plain sight!" - Sonic_

Sonic got up from his seat, and took the slice of pizza that had the clue underneath it. He slowly, yet quietly, got the clue off the pizza, and placed it inside his shoe.

Beat saw the exchange, and chuckled to himself.

"_Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm coming after you again, trust me on that. You may be so slick and sly, but I know your game. After all, we WERE allies at one point. (smirks)" - Beat_

Beat whispered into Karrington's ear, "Sonic has the clue."

"To the idol?" wondered Karrington. Beat nodded.

"_Sonic got away with getting the clue in his pocket, and you know what? #%#$ that! He's not gonna leave without the rest of the tribe knowing!" - Karrington_

"Yo Sonic!" called Karrington, while Beat just facepalmed, knowing what Karrington was about to do, "You got something to share with us?"

Sonic looked at Karrington weirdly, "What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

"I saw you slip something into your shoe," smirked Karrington, "Tell me that it isn't an idol."

Sonic shook his head, trying to come up with something, "Uh, nope. It's, uh, just pizza for the rest of my fellow heroes."

Karrington glared at Sonic, and was about to shout before Beat grabbed him.

"Sorry about that hedgehog!" said Beat, nervously, "Karrington hasn't taken his pills yet. He's needs some rest!"

Beat yanked Karrington out of the hut.

"Are you insane?" shouted Beat, "Your just making yourself a target!"

"Yeah, but at least they all know Sonic has the hidden immunity idol clue." said Karrington proudly.

"_Karrington is a piece of work, seriously. I don't even think he knows how to play the game of Survivor, and I'm being dead serious. No wonder why he lost his season, and I won mine." - Beat_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 17

Skorbet was sitting on a log with Eevee and Lady. He really felt down.

"I can't believe I was the one who screwed our lead." sighed Skorbet.

Lady rubbed his back, "It's alright Skorbet, you did your best, and that's all that matters."

"_The feeling you get when you know your the one of the weakest on your team is just horrible. Most of these challenges that we've lost have been mostly my own fault. It just sucks, because I know I'm better than this." - Skorbet_

"We have so many strong guys," noted Eevee, "Like Andrew, Dustin, and Shohn... and yet we still lose challenges."

"It's all because of you and me, Eevee," sighed Skorbet, "We're the weakest links, no question right?"

Eevee nodded.

"_Skorbet was not happy about the fact that he lost the reward yesterday. I feel sorry for him, but honestly, I think he should be the next one voted out, just because he's not great at challenges." - Eevee_

"We just got to keep focus right now," reminded Lady, "Otherwise the Villains will trample us. We want to be the ones to trample them."

Skorbet nodded, "Alright."

"_There is little I can do, but I think I can do the things they make Shohn or Dustin do in challenges. I think I can do the speed challenges that we let Sonic and Eevee do. I have faith in myself." - Skorbet_

Meanwhile, Andrew and Shohn were discussing the game in the shelter.

"We've got to make a good decision." noted Andrew to Shohn.

Shohn nodded.

"_We haven't lost an immunity challenge lately, so we haven't done much strategizing. I know who I want out; Dustin. However, is that whats gonna help the Heroes? I don't know." - Shohn_

"There's Dustin, Sonic, and Eevee," stated Andrew, "Dustin is a huge threat, Sonic as well, and Eevee is weak in challenges, but a social butterfly."

"All three are dangerous in their own ways." noted Shohn, nodding.

"_This game respects big moves, and right now, this is a big move. I've had to make many big moves in the past, such as the decision to vote Curtis off in All Stars, and the decision to vote Ryan off in Emerald Hill. Right now, this situation is no different. Either way we vote, we're changing the future of the Heroes." - Andrew_

"All I know is," noted Shohn, "I've got your back, and I hope you got mine."

Andrew nodded, "I do, man."

They fist-pounded.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Both tribes nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from the Heroes."

Lady did so.

"You'll navigate underneath a belly crawl, up and over a fence, and over hurdles. Then two other teammates will navigate a bridge puzzle, using two planks to get you from post to post, and cross to the finish line. Winner receives immunity. Villains, Sonic must compete in the challenge."

The Heroes' first heat runners were Andrew and Shohn, with Eevee and Skorbet in the second heat. The Villains' first heat runners were Ben and Etna, with Dongwa and Sonic running last.

"SURVIVORS READY? GO!"

Andrew, Shohn, Ben, and Etna dashed out through the course. Andrew and Shohn had a lead over Ben and Etna. Both guys were throwing their bodies up and over hurdles and through holes. Ben and Etna tried to catch up, but weren't so lucky.

Andrew and Shohn got to Eevee and Skorbet, the two of them began to construct the bridge. They were progressing quite well together. By the time Ben and Etna got to the second station, Eevee and Skorbet were half way done.

Sonic tried to speed things up, using light speed to push Dongwa around on the boards. However, this just made things worse without even trying.

The Villains/Sonic stood no chance.

"HEROES WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Heroes hugged and cheered.

"Once again, Heroes, you will be returning to camp safe from the vote. Sonic, you may rejoin the Heroes; being kidnapped protects you from tribal council. Villains, this tribe will be down to a pitiable 5 soon. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Villains Day 18

Dongwa sat by the fire, not strategizing.

"_I worked on Ben, and I tried to make him see the light with his alliance. However, I think it's gonna come down to either me or Karrington tonight. I hope it's against Karrington, as I don't think we, as a tribe, can stand him much longer." - Dongwa_

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Beat and Karrington were talking.

"Your using the idol on me," ordered Karrington, "In order to ensure Dongwa's elimination."

"Dude, chill out, alright? Your not going anywhere." reassured Beat.

"_Karrington needs to chill out. I know he's paranoid and all, but jeez! This is why I 'convinced' him to give me the idol, because he's a freaking lunatic." - Beat_

"If I need a reason to use the idol on you tonight, then I will." replied Beat.

Karrington nodded, but was heavily suspicious.

"_Beat is starting to tick me off. I think I screwed up when I gave him the hidden immunity idol. I should've kept that to myself, because now I think he's gonna try to get me voted out so that he can walk away with it!" - Karrington_

In the shelter, Jordan, Ben, and Etna were talking.

"Alright boys," said Etna, "We need to make a decision on who's going home."

Ben nodded, "We have 3 choices, and we know they aren't targeting us as a whole."

"_Dongwa, Karrington, and Beat are on the chopping block, and we still hold the power right now. So, right now, it's a matter of who we want to keep around." - Ben_

"I say Dongwa tonight," planned Jordan, "Because he's bound to jump ship for sure. Karrington and Beat, I believe, will not."

Etna nodded, "I'm with you on that."

"But, guys, seriously," sighed Ben, "I cannot stand Karrington. He's a huge threat, he's annoying at times, and he's just obnoxious."

"All Karrington's gonna do is make this game interesting," noted Jordan, "I like interesting."

"However, he is a physical threat overall, and if he wins a lot of challenges, he'll sail his way to the end." reminded Etna.

"_Tonight is a difficult vote, because the 5 we keep tonight, might be the 5 when we merge. I'm not sure at this moment, but I want to do what's best for me, and the two guys in my alliance." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Villains entered tribal council.

"Back to back losses. Etna, after tonight, you'll be down to only 5 villains. The Heroes only have 7!" reminded Jeff.

"It's a huge factor on who we vote out tonight, too. However we keep might be making the merge, and we have to consider a lot of factors." replied Etna.

"Beat, one of those factors could be, like, they might jump ship, or maybe a physical threat. What could get you voted out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Probably my physical ability, and perhaps being a winner. But I think overall... I'm safe. I could be wrong though, but hey." replied Beat.

"Jordan, how are you voting?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I'm voting for the tribe as a whole. We need to figure out a way to beat the Heroes, and then outnumber them in the merge. They have strong players that will be tough to bring down." replied Jordan.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Beat, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: Sorry it had to end up like this, but whatever. (?)

Dongwa's Vote: You've been bugging everyone, and I think it's your time to go. (Karrington)

Karrington's Vote: It's probably either you or me tonight, bro. Good luck. (Dongwa)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Karrington rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Karrington. (He nodded.)

…

Dongwa. One vote Dongwa, one vote Karrington.

…

Dongwa. Two votes Dongwa, one vote Karrington. (Dongwa nodded, hoping he stayed.)

…

…

…

…

Dongwa. Three votes Dongwa, one vote Karrington. (Dongwa sighed, and grabbed his stuff.)

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, Dongwa. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dongwa nodded, "So close too! Good luck Villains."

"Dongwa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dongwa left without another word.

"You guys need to get back into this game, or else those heroes will eat you up like tiny bugs. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dongwa's Final Words**

"I got farther into the game then I did in All Stars, but that doesn't really matter to me. I did make it to Day 39 in Reals vs. OCs, so I'm fine. I am disappointed to be out of the game, but only one can win the game. I'm just glad I outlasted the Nerd again."

Dongwa – Etna, Jordan, Ben, Karrington, and Beat

Karrington – Dongwa

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Sonic tries to make ties with Andrew._

"If you keep me around to the merge," planned Sonic, "I'll give you my vote in the end."

Andrew nodded, and shook his head, "Sounds good."

"_As long as I make these deals, I'm gonna be safe no matter what!" - Sonic_

_Beat comes up with a fool-proof plan to guarantee a spot in the merge._

"If we lose the immunity challenge," planned Beat, "We'll vote Karrington off. That okay?"

Jordan and Etna both nodded.

"I'm down with that." smirked Etna.

"_This plan cannot possibly fail me! As long as I got this little idol in my pocket..." - Beat_

_And someone finds the hidden immunity idol!_

"YES!" cheered the person.

"_This will REALLY help out my game! I've been waiting for this day to come!" - ?_


	8. Episode 8 Just Unbelievable!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Dustin and Sonic, with no where to hide, were on the chopping block. Sonic was given the clue to the immunity idol from Dustin, which is the only thing that can save them now._

_At the Villains, Dongwa was on his last legs, and tried to convince Ben to split up Jordan and Etna, as they seemed too tight. Ben wasn't moved, nor fazed by his attempts. Meanwhile, Beat felt comfortable with his position._

_At the reward challenge, the Villains came from behind, and won the reward. Along with the reward, they kidnapped Sonic._

_At the reward, Sonic was able to find the immunity idol clue, but the Villains knew he had it, when Karrington called him out. Beat warned Karrington about this, and told him not to get worked up._

_At the immunity challenge, the Heroes won by a landslide._

_With Dongwa and Karrington on the chopping block, the alliance of Ben, Etna, and Jordan had to make a decision between the two._

_At tribal council, Karrington was spared, and Dongwa was voted out. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Heroes: Andrew, Dustin, Eevee, Lady, Shohn, Skorbet, and Sonic**

**Villains: Beat, Ben, Etna, Jordan, and Karrington**

– – – – –

Villains Day 19

After Dongwa was voted out, the 5 remaining Villains stood around the fire.

"Alright guys," said Karrington, "We need to start really winning challenges. We're at 5, their at 7. If we want to dominate at the merge, we've got to start working together."

The other villains nodded.

"_After we got back from tribal council, Karrington made a small speech about how we need to stick together and win challenges. He's absolutely right. We want numbers at the merge, and if the Heroes get it, we're screwed." - Jordan_

"Well," replied Beat, "Since we got rid of Dongwa, I think we should have an upper hand now."

"Just don't get cocky," reminded Ben, "I know that's a hypocritical statement, but like in the past; overconfidence can, and will, be the death of a tribe."

"_Once we merge, us villains are sticking together, no matter what alliances were made. However, once we eliminate all of the heroes, we're going back to square one. It's gonna be me, Etna, and Jordan in the Final 3." - Ben_

"C'mon guys, we can win this! I know we can!" coached Karrington. In a couple of minutes, he and Jordan left to go fishing.

Beat waited until Karrington was out of sight before he started speaking to Etna and Ben.

"Alright, here's the deal." planned Beat.

Ben and Etna listened carefully.

"Should we lose the immunity challenge, I'm voting out Karrington." said Beat.

"Really?" said Etna, surprised, "Aren't you both buddy-buddy?"

"Yeah, but that dude's too stupid, and besides, he's a challenge threat." noted Beat.

"_Karrington and I are no longer allies, or at least that's how I view things now. I have this full-proof plan I'm making to ensure my spot in the merge. We vote Karrington out next, and then I play the idol at the following tribal council. Bam! Doesn't matter if they know I have it, I'm safe." - Beat_

"I wouldn't go on planning too soon Beat," reminded Ben, "I really think we're gonna start winning now. But, uh, yeah, Karrington will go home if we lose one."

Beat nodded, and left to go get wood.

Ben turned to Etna, "I really don't trust Beat."

Etna nodded, "Yeah, me too. But I rather vote Karrington out over Beat, though."

"_Beat's a great player, and something about him is fishy. I'm not sure what, but it just is. Karrington's been on the chopping block for a while now, but if necessary, we might need to take Beat out to eliminate a strategic threat." - Etna_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 19

Sonic was running through the woods for his usual morning run.

"_Everyone was asleep this morning, and I decided to go on my run a bit early. However, instead of running for fun, I'm running to find the hidden immunity idol." - Sonic_

Sonic already had two clues; Dustin's clue, and his own clue that he found couple days ago. He was determined to find the hidden idol.

Sonic ran through the jungle, up and down trails; looking for the hidden immunity idol.

…

…

…

…

…

Sonic noticed something in the tree stump. Sonic smirked to himself.

"Just as the clues said." he noted.

Sonic grabbed the idol from inside the tree,

"_With this idol, I control my fate. I don't think I'm the target should we lose, but if I am, then this'll come in handy." - Sonic_

Back at camp, Andrew, Lady, and Eevee woke up to eat breakfast. Lady noticed Sonic was missing.

"Is Sonic out already?" she asked.

Andrew nodded, "Apparently. He always goes out on runs, but never this early."

"_Early this morning Sonic left as usual to go running through the woods. Maybe it's just me, but I really think he left early to go find the hidden immunity idol." - Andrew_

"He always seems so determined and strong-willed," smiled Eevee, "It's no wonder why he's out so early."

Andrew then remembered something, "Oh, Eevee, I have to ask you something."

Eevee looked up at Andrew, "Yes?"

"I know early on in the game that you were kind of alone," noted Andrew, "Well, if you want, you can side with me, Lady, Skorbet, and Shohn. This will keep you alive, and we'll send Dustin and Sonic home in the next two votes."

"_Andrew offered me a chance to join his alliance of 4, which I accepted without hesitation. I really would like to help them get far, despite the fact that I'm not great at challenges." - Eevee_

"Yes!" smiled Eevee, "I would like to help you guys out!"

Eevee shook Andrew's hand.

"_I asked Eevee into our alliance since she's good-hearted girl. I trust her, and I think she'll be a nice addition into our alliance, as she gives us an extra vote." - Andrew_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Heroes entered the challenge area.

"Heroes, getting your first look at the new tribe of Villains, Dongwa voted out last tribal council."

No one was much surprised.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you'll be playing Badnik Bowling. One at a time, you will bowl against an opposing member of the other tribe. Each round, most pins down for a tribe wins a point. First tribe to 3 points, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and will go to a cafe, where you will have a nice meal. This time, it's a burger feast. Along with this, the winners get to kidnap a player from the other tribe. Let's get started."

"First up to bowl, Dustin and Etna. Survivors ready? Bowl!"

Both Dustin and Etna bowled straight down the lane. Dustin got a few more pins then Etna did.

"Dustin scores for the Heroes! We're at 1-0!"

"Next up to bowl, Andrew and Jordan. Survivors ready? Bowl!"

Andrew wasn't fantastic at bowling, and immediately guttered. Jordan bowled straight down, and got all but one pin.

"Jordan scores for the Villains! We're tied, 1-1!"

"Next up to bowl, Lady and Beat. Survivors ready? Bowl!"

Both Lady and Beat bowled down the lane nicely, but Lady's rolled off course, hitting the outer pins. Beat got more pins down.

"Beat scores for the Villains! Villains lead 2-1!"

"Next up to bowl, Sonic and Karrington. Karrington can win it for the Villains. Survivors ready? Bowl!"

Both Sonic and Karrington bowled down the lane, and got a lot of pins. Sonic got 9 pins, and Karrington got...

…

…

…

…

…

...a strike.

"KARRINGTON DOES IT IN! VILLAINS WIN REWARD!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed out ballots to each Villain.

"Nicely done again Villains! It's time to kidnap a hero. Write the name of the person you want to personally kidnap yourself. And then give it to me. You may not vote for Sonic. I will then draw a name randomly from those written down. The name drawn will be kidnapped."

Everyone wrote down a name, and handed it off to Jeff.

Jeff placed them all in a voting urn.

"The Hero being kidnapped is..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...Shohn."

Shohn nodded, grabbed his stuff, and moved over to the Villains mat.

"Shohn, you are safe from the next tribal council no matter what the outcome of the immunity challenge. You will also join the Villains on their reward. Heroes, I once again got nothing for you, head on back to camp."

_Votes:_

_Andrew: Beat, Ben_

_Lady: Etna_

_Shohn: Jordan, Karrington_

– – – – –

Villains Night 19 (Reward)

Karrington was smirking to himself the whole way to the reward.

"_I'm glad we kidnapped Shohn, because now we're gonna dominate the Heroes for sure!" - Karrington_

Shohn, Ben, and Jordan grabbed burgers from the platter, and sat at the table.

"Man, this is one good burger." smiled Shohn, satisfied.

"_I don't mind being kidnapped by the Villains, because I might try to get them against Karrington if they haven't already." - Shohn_

"Do you guys trust Karrington at all?" asked Shohn.

Jordan shook his head, "Not really, he's been on the block for some time now."

Shohn chuckled, "Already tired of him, eh?"

Ben nodded, "Dude! He's yelled at me, and he's yelled at Sonic. For the same reason too! Those frickin' immunity idols!"

"That's no way to play this game, dude." noted Shohn, "Then again, what do I expect from Karrington. I practically carried his ass to the Finals until he and Angela betrayed me."

"_Shohn being over scares me. I believe we talked to him too much about the things going on around here. Once we merge, and he's still around, I believe Shohn should be the first to go of the Heroes." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Karrington was eating a burger, and noticed something under the platter.

"_Another immunity idol clue! This time, I'm grabbing it, and burning it. No sense in keeping it around. Beat's got it anyway." - Karrington_

Karrington took the clue, walked over to the grill, and stuffed the clue in the hot coals. Shohn noticed this.

"What was that?" wondered Shohn.

"None'yo." replied Karrington.

"That was the immunity idol clue wasn't it?" said Shohn, who knew better, "Why'd you burn it, you idiot?"

"Cause I don't need it. None of us need that damn clue!" shouted Karrington. Beat was nearby, and had a 'wtf' face plastered on.

"_Oh... my... #$%#ing... god... I mean, unbelievable. Just unbelievable! The one thing I NEVER expected Karrington to do, and he just did it! That moron has GOT TO GO! JESUS!" - Beat_

"Oh, so do you have it then?" wondered Shohn.

"As a matter of fact, I d-" said Karrington, before Beat grabbed him.

"Ok, I heard enough out of you." muttered Beat.

Jordan looked at Ben, and nodded.

"_This whole frigging fiasco means that maybe Karrington and Beat have the hidden immunity idol. This is great! Shohn actually helped figure out something, and he doesn't even know it!" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Heroes Day 20

Andrew and Sonic were hanging out in the shelter.

"Day 20 already? Time flies, huh?" noted Sonic.

Andrew nodded, "Indeedly so."

"_I'm glad that I've made it 20 days into this game, that's better then last time! The only way I can beat my current record, is if I make it to the Final 3 or 2." - Sonic_

"Could I ask you something?" asked Sonic.

Andrew nodded, and looked at Sonic, "Hmm?"

"I know I'm not gonna last long in this game," explained Sonic, "Cause you guys are tight, and all that. But, if you save me for last, and get rid of Dustin and Eevee before me, I'll vote for you at Final tribal."

Andrew was intrigued with the offer.

"_Sonic offered me his vote at final tribal council if we got rid of him last. Problem is... Eevee is with us fully now, so he might not make it far now." - Andrew_

"Right now, I can guarantee that your not going first," replied Andrew, "Dustin is probably gonna go soon, since Shohn doesn't want him around and all."

Sonic nodded.

"But I accept your offer," smiled Andrew, "You've got my word, and if anything changes, I'll let you know."

Sonic nodded, and shook Andrew's hand.

"_Andrew better keep up with his end of the deal, or else I might have to pull out my hidden immunity idol." - Sonic_

Meanwhile, Dustin, Skorbet, and Lady were talking by the beach.

"20 days into the game," noted Dustin, "It's gotta be fun, huh?"

Skorbet nodded, "Yeah. I've been in this game for at least 57 days total."

"Hey, me too!" smiled Dustin.

"_57 days combined of my two stints on this very show... I would that number to rise to at least 60 or 70 days." - Dustin_

"I'm only one day behind you both." noted Lady.

"Yeah, you never made it to the final 3 days." noted Skorbet, who felt bad.

"_I really want to make it with my alliance all the way to the Final 4. I really like this alliance compared to the one I had on Koopa Beach. I feel completely safe with this one." - Skorbet_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from the Heroes."

Lady did so.

"For todays challenge, I'll show you a picture of different symbols placed in a certain order. Your goal is to get it right each time. If you get one wrong, your out of the challenge. Last tribe standing wins immunity."

Jeff then pulled out a black box.

"This will go to the losing tribe. Let's get started."

Jeff showed the first order; Donkey, Elephant, Koala, Tiger, Cat.

…

…

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except Andrew, Eevee, and Etna. We're 5-4 right now, with Villains leading."

Jeff showed the next order; Horse, Parrot, Dog, Rabbit, Iguana.

…

…

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except for Jordan, Beat, and Shohn. Heroes lead 4-2 right now."

Jeff showed the next order; Owl, Bee, Alligator, Fish, Snake.

…

…

…

…

…

"Everyone's right except for Lady and Sonic. We're tied at 2-2 right now. Dustin and Skorbet taking on Ben and Karrington."

Jeff showed the next order; Lizard, Tiger, Zebra, Salamander, Pony.

…

…

Only one tribe stayed alive...

…

…

…

"Skorbet and Dustin are now out of the challenge, VILLAINS WIN IMMUNITY!"

All of the Villains hugged and cheered.

Jeff handed the black box over to the Heroes.

"Good job, Villains! You guys are making a come back in challenge victories. As for the Heroes, someone will be voted out. Shohn, since you competed with the Villains, you are safe tonight. Bring that box to tribal council, and I will see you tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Heroes Day 21

Andrew, Shohn, Skorbet, and Lady were talking in the forest.

"So Sonic or Dustin?" asked Andrew.

"To be honest," chuckled Shohn, "It's a trick question. Dustin for sure!"

"But think about it for a minute," explained Skorbet, "Dustin's a strong competitor, and we're just NOW starting to lose against the Villains. Do we want to really allow them to start winning?"

Shohn nodded, "You've got a point."

"Did you learned anything from previous visits Shohn?" asked Andrew.

"Being kidnapped?" asked Shohn, to which Andrew nodded, "Well, I did learn that Sonic got a clue to the hidden idol from Ben Tan."

"_Tonight is gonna be a huge vote. Both Dustin and Sonic have pros and cons to keeping or voting out. We've got to make the right move, or else those Villains will tear us apart." - Andrew_

Sonic was running by where they were, and heard his name pop up from Shohn.

"Hmm?" he thought to himself.

"_This could be very bad for me. Especially since I've got the idol, and I'm not afraid to use it! However, I'm gonna give this idol to Dustin. Why? Because if I let HIM play it on me, it'll have a different effect towards me, then if I were to play it on myself. I'm trying to keep loyalty to Andrew just as much." - Sonic_

Sonic went to the shelter, where Dustin was.

"Listen dude, I've got a plan for us." planned Sonic, pulling out the hidden immunity idol.

Dustin stared wide eyed at it, "Your not #$%#ing kidding me right?"

Dustin bro hugged Sonic, smiling brightly.

"_I'm so glad Sonic found the idol! This will help us, and there's nothing they can fall back on!" - Dustin_

"Here's what I'm gonna do," explained Sonic, "I'm gonna give you the idol, and I want you to use it on me."

"Your the target tonight?" said a surprised Dustin.

Sonic nodded, "Heard them in the forest talking about it."

"Then why don't you do it?" wondered Dustin.

"Yo, Dustin, I'm playing my own game, man," chuckled Sonic, "They already hate you, so there's nothing much you can do to help it!"

Dustin shrugged, "Your right, I guess."

"_Sonic gave me his idol, telling me to use it on him. However, who knows if Sonic IS the target, because he could've just heard his name pop up as a thought on who to boot. For all I know, it could be me walking away." - Dustin_

"Alright," sighed Dustin, "If I use this idol, will you vote Eevee out?"

Sonic nodded, "Done deal, man."

They shook hands, and Sonic exchanged the idol to Dustin.

"_Dustin will use the idol, and I'll still be in great shape with Andrew. I need to practice up on acting, now." - Sonic_

– – – – –

The Heroes entered tribal council.

"Well, Heroes, you've done well avoiding tribal council when needed, but now the streak is over. Eevee, when I handed the box over, what was your first thought." asked Jeff.

"I thought maybe it could be a merge, since we're getting close to that point. But, you'll never know." replied Eevee.

"Shohn, what do you think?" asked Jeff.

"I'm with Eevee on this one. I honestly think that the box is a merge waiting to happen. I mean, what else could it be?" replied Shohn.

"Lady, how is the vote gonna go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, this is a tough vote, because we love eachother, we've been through a lot in 21 days. Sadly, it's got to come to an end." replied Lady.

"Andrew, any worries at all?" asked Jeff.

"A little bit, but I think it'll all end up well." replied Andrew.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Skorbet, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: We're probably gonna regret this vote... but whatever. (?)

Sonic's Vote: Sorry girl, but there's no one else I'd want to vote out. (Eevee)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Dustin stood up, and walked on over to Jeff.

Dustin smirked, "I'm gonna use this idol..."

…

…

…

"On myself!"

Dustin handed the idol over to Jeff, as Sonic facepalmed.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. This is an idol, any votes cast against Dustin, do not count."

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Eevee. (She nodded.)

…

Eevee. Two votes Eevee.

…

…

…

…

…

Sonic. One vote Sonic, two votes Eevee. (Sonic glared at Dustin.)

…

Sonic. Tied two votes Sonic, two votes Eevee.

…

Sonic. Three votes Sonic, two votes Eevee. (Sonic shook his head.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the first member of our jury, Sonic. That's four, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Sonic muttered under his breath, "What the hell were you thinking Dustin..."

"Sonic, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sonic sped out of tribal council.

"You've taken out the blue speedster, and now, it's time to open the black box." confirmed Jeff.

Shohn cracked the top open. Inside the box were two wrapped notes; blue and black, and a bag that was tied shut.

"Read the blue note, please." said Jeff.

Shohn read it aloud, "You just voted out a member of your tribe. How about another to join him or her?"

Everyone was completely shocked.

"You will now immediately vote out another player," explained Jeff, "You may only vote for either Andrew, Skorbet, Lady, or Eevee. You may not vote for Dustin or Shohn. Lady, your up first."

_(A/N: The reason Dustin is safe is because he played the immunity idol, and they technically are still at the same tribal council)_

– – –

Dustin's Vote: I think you know your going tonight, since I'm safe. Sorry. (Eevee)

Eevee's Vote: Completely sorry!" (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Andrew. (He nodded.)

…

Eevee. One vote Eevee, one vote Andrew. (She nodded, knowing her fate already.)

…

…

Eevee. Two votes Eevee, one vote Andrew.

…

Eevee. Three votes Eevee, one vote Andrew.

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the second member of our jury, Eevee. That's four, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Eevee hugged everyone good bye, "Love you guys! Beat the Villains for me!"

"Eevee, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Eevee waved good bye as she left.

"Another winner bites the dust, and now we're down to 5 per tribe. Shohn, open up the bag."

Shohn tore open the bag, and revealed black buffs. Everyone cheered.

"You guys are moving over to the Villains camp tomorrow morning. Grab your torches, and head on over there. Good night."

– – – – –

**Sonic's Final Words**

"I don't know who to blame more, myself or Dustin. Sure, it was kind of my fault to give Dustin the idol, but seriously. I told Dustin EXCATLY what I heard from that alliance. He better find a way out of that mess, otherwise he's a goner."

Eevee – Sonic and Dustin

Sonic – Eevee, Shohn, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

**Eevee's Final Words**

"I knew once I heard that Dustin was safe from the vote, I knew I was gonna be the one going home. There was nothing I could've done, and that stinks. But, hey, I didn't expect to win this time around, so that's okay, I guess. I hope Lady and her alliance goes all the way to the end!"

Andrew – Eevee

Eevee – Shohn, Dustin, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_With the two tribes merging,_

"Shohn's done first!" ordered Karrington.

"Karrington is a challenge beast, and must go first!" demanded Shohn.

"Andrew's gotta go first." thought Ben.

"Perhaps Jordan is the way to go tonight?" planned Skorbet.

"_It's crazy around here!" - Karrington_

_Anything is possible._

_Including possible betrayals._

"We could talk to some of the heroes to blindside Karrington." planned Beat.

Etna cringed, "I don't know about that."

"_Karrington needs to go home soon, but Etna's right. We need numbers." - Beat_


	9. Episode 9 Don't Say It Jeff!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Beat, fed up with Karrington's antics, talked with Ben and Etna about voting him out in the next tribal council. Secretly though, Beat had a plan to ensure his safety at the merge. However, Ben and Etna thought about voting him out instead._

_At the Heroes, Sonic used the clue he found at the reward, and found the hidden immunity idol! Meanwhile, Andrew added Eevee to his alliance with Lady, Skorbet, and Shohn._

_At the reward challenge, the Villains, yet again, won. This time, it was Shohn who ended up going to the Villains._

_During the reward, Karrington found the immunity idol clue, but burned it so that no one could get it. Shohn spotted this, and called Karrington out for it. Karrington's words at Shohn almost revealed the fact that he and Beat had their own idol._

_At the immunity challenge, the Villains won, finally sending the Heroes to tribal council. The Heroes were then given a black box that was to be opened at tribal council._

_Before tribal council, Andrew, Shohn, Lady, and Skorbet discussed whether to vote out Sonic or Dustin. When Sonic heard his own name, he conspired with Dustin to have him use the idol on Sonic and eliminate Eevee._

_But at tribal council, Dustin was afraid he was the target, and used the idol on himself. This turned out to be false, as Sonic ended up voted out, and became the first member of the jury._

_The contents of the black box was revealed, and the Heroes had to vote out another member. Since Dustin was still immune from the hidden immunity idol, the Andrew/Lady/Shohn/Skorbet alliance was forced to vote out Eevee. After she left, the Heroes got information about the merge, and they had to move over to the Villains camp. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 10: Andrew, Beat, Ben, Dustin, Etna, Jordan, Karrington, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet**

**Jury: Sonic and Eevee**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 21

The 5 remaining heroes made their way over to the Villains camp.

"We've got to stick together now guys," reminded Skorbet, "We can't let any old rivalries get between us."

"_Last night, we lost Sonic and Eevee, and Dustin was spared an extra 3 days. However, I agree with Skorbet. We need to keep Dustin around a bit longer so we can eliminate the Villains." - Shohn_

"I agree, man," replied Andrew, "Those Villains need to be taken out one by one. I would like a Heroes final 5."

Dustin smiled, "I'm with you all from now on. We had a rough start, but I hope you keep me around long enough to remove the Villains."

Everyone smiled, and quietly did their tribe chant.

"_I know for a fact that once the Villains are gone, I'm next to go, and I'm fine with that. I've made way too many mistakes, and quite frankly I don't see them mixing into a win for me." - Dustin_

They arrived at the Villains camp site. Beat was the only one awake at the moment.

"Yo!" whistled Beat to the other Villains, "We've got company!"

Ben, Karrington, Etna, and Jordan slowly woke up, and greeted the Heroes. The Heroes tossed black buffs over to the Villains.

"_Apparently, we've merged with 5 heroes, and 5 villains. With that said, I am so glad to see Sonic go home. He would've been the death of me for sure." - Beat_

"Guess we need to reconstruct your shelter, eh?" noted Shohn, seeing as though the shelter wasn't as big as the Heroes' old shelter.

Karrington scoffed, "Y'all can sleep on the floor for all I care. Your stay will not be long guys."

Shohn, Lady, and Skorbet glared at him.

"_If Karrington doesn't win immunity, I think he should be the first to go. I'm pretty sure Shohn will want him out anyway." - Lady_

"Dude! You gotta share with us, now!" shouted Shohn, "Don't like change? Well, we'll change you up real soon."

Karrington smiled sarcastically, "Really? How nice!"

Jordan and Etna looked at one another worried.

"_Karrington, just shut the #$%# up now. Seriously man, I'm really thinking about blindsiding him soon, even though we need him right now for numbers. Ugh!" - Jordan_

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 22

Etna and Lady were painting the tribe flag.

"So, uh," began Etna, "What did we agree on naming the tribe?"

"Shohn and Jordan told me that they wanted to name the tribe 'Shirobon'," explained Lady, "Which means 'bombs with glory' in Japanese."

"_We're named Shirobon now. For some strange reason, the name reminds me of something. Oh well, must be my imagination." - Etna_

"Also, uh, Lady?" wondered Etna.

"Yes?"

"Could we just be friendly around eachother?" asked Etna, "Because one rivalry is enough for one tribe of 10."

Lady nodded, "Um, I guess so. I really had no intentions of fighting anyway."

"_Etna and I have a history together, and it wasn't a good one. I betrayed her, and she then betrayed me when we reestablished our trust. But that was Cuties, this is a whole new game." - Lady_

"That's good to hear!" smiled Etna.

"_Truth be told, but I don't want to keep Lady around for long if we get the majority. She's a nice girl, and she plays an excellent social game. Not very physical, but great social skills. That's a threat to me." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Andrew and Shohn were talking in the forest.

"We need a sixth member to join us in voting out a villain." noted Andrew, "Question is, who?"

"Anyone but Jordan or Karrington," planned Shohn, "One of them will probably be our first target as it is."

"_Right now, the main goal is to get one of the Villains to betray another villain. We have 3 options in mind; Etna, Ben Tan, and Beat." - Shohn_

"I think Ben might be the way to go right now," thought Andrew, "Or Beat. A winner has to be asked, in my opinion. I doubt any of the other villains will keep them around long enough."

Shohn nodded, "Sounds good to me!"

"_If I work on Beat or Ben to jump ship, then we might be able to pull this off and make it to the Final 5." - Andrew_

Andrew left Shohn, and found Ben near the fire.

"What's up Ben?" greeted Andrew.

Ben nodded a hello.

"You know," began Andrew, "I got to thinking. Are you sure those Villains will keep you around once your all together if you get the majority?"

Ben shrugged.

"I know how powerful your strategic game was," noted Andrew, "And I figured that you'd be the first to go out of you five when it comes down to that point."

"That supposed to mean something?" asked Ben, suspicious.

"_Andrew, I think, should be the first of the Heroes to go home. I mean, really, he's made it to the Finals twice, he's great person overall, and he's good in challenges. Perfect package for a Survivor; right there!" - Ben_

After more small talk, Ben told Andrew he'd think about his offer.

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 23

Ben, Etna, and Jordan were talking by the beach early in the morning.

"So like," said Ben, "Andrew had a talk with me, trying to get me to jump ship. As if!"

"These Heroes will try anything to get players on their side," scoffed Etna, "Luckily, the Villains have more strategic, back stabbing skills."

"_If anything, the Villains are better at persuasion and manipulation. The Heroes aren't even that evil enough to do something like that!" - Etna_

"Andrew might have to be one of the first to go." stated Ben.

Jordan sighed, "I don't know, man. I much rather vote Karrington out."

"Don't we all?" chuckled Etna.

"_Karrington is annoying as hell, and never knows when to keep his mouth shut. His annoying quote, 'Jeff Probst will be saying 'the tribe has spoken' to everyone but me!', is just stupid. Sorry Karrington, but your probably gonna see your torch snuffed this time around. May not be now, but soon enough." - Jordan_

"To be honest, though," thought Ben, "They could have an idol. We might have to vote for someone who has the least chance of getting it."

"Obviously they'll use it on either Shohn, Andrew, or Dustin," noted Jordan, "Skorbet or Lady probably won't get it."

Etna smirked, "Then it'll come down to one of those two..."

"_We're very indecisive right now, but hopefully, the decision we might at tribal council is the right one for now, because we got this in the bag if it all plays out!" - Etna_

Meanwhile, Beat and Karrington were talking.

"I honestly think you should give me the idol dude." said Karrington.

"Karrington, trust me on this," said Beat firmly, "If I know your in danger of going home, I'll play it on you."

Karrington rolled his eyes.

"_To be perfectly honest... why did I give the idol to Beat? I still don't know why I even did that! Beat obviously took over all usage of it. If I'm on the chopping block, Beat holds my fate in his hands. Might I remind you that my fate is very fragile?" - Karrington_

"I'm a sneak," said Beat proudly, "I'm sure to find something for you to be aware of. Trust me."

Karrington looked at Beat for a second, and then nodded.

"I will." replied Karrington.

"_Karrington is getting on my nerves, and I wouldn't mind voting him out. Unfortunately, he is a loyal vote, and we need it right now." - Beat_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 23

Andrew, Shohn, Lady, and Skorbet were in the forest.

Andrew passed around the hidden immunity idol clue to Lady and Shohn.

"Sorry we forgot to tell you guys," sighed Skorbet, "Me and Andrew found this clue when we got the coffee reward.

"It's alright bro," smiled Shohn, "We're still cool. Right now guys, we need to focus on finding the idol. We don't have enough to find it unfortunately due to having only one clue, but oh well."

"_Since Dustin played the hidden immunity idol, it was rehidden again, and my guess is that it's hidden here at the old Villains camp." - Skorbet_

"Best case scenario," said Skorbet, "We find the Villains idol that was originally hidden!"

"Doubt it." noted Shohn, "I betcha Karrington has that idol up his ass or something."

"He spilled the beans during your kidnapping?" wondered Andrew.

Shohn nodded, "Yeah! Acted like it was no big deal! It was a big deal, because he's the target!"

"Indeed." noted Andrew.

"_Karrington is our current target, but it's not set in stone. We might vote for Jordan or maybe Beat for being strong competitors." - Andrew_

Meanwhile, Jordan and Dustin were talking.

"I wish I was great in the challenges like you were." noted Jordan.

Dustin nodded, and sighed, "Yep. Those were the days of Reals vs. OCs alright..."

"_I wonder if this time my challenge streak continues. I won, I believe 3-4 immunity challenges. I hope to break that record here." - Dustin_

"Just to let you know, Dustin," began Jordan, "If you ever need someone on your side, just come to me, and I'll help you out."

Dustin chuckled, "Saying that to everyone huh?"

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Worth a shot anyway. Will you though?"

"I'll think about it."

"_I'm working on everyone to join the Villains, since anything is possible." - Jordan_

"_Jordan offers a great spot with the Villains, and considering my physical prowess, I'm pretty sure I can beat them in challenges." - Dustin_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back the immunity plaque, real quick."

Beat returned it to him.

"For today's challenge, 5 at a time, you will square off racing from a platform in the water to shore, back and forth retrieving flags. First 2 to finish move on to the final round. First one to finish there, wins immunity."

Jeff reveals the necklace, which resembled a fancy necklace; one side blue and heroic-looking, and one side red and demonic-looking.

"Let's get started."

Leg 1: Beat, Andrew, Lady, Etna, and Dustin

Leg 2: Ben, Karrington, Jordan, Skorbet, and Shohn

"Leg 1! Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 survivors dived out into the ocean. Lady and Andrew were a bit behind, while Beat, Etna, and Dustin were ahead of the pack.

In the end, it was a race to the finish...

…

…

…

"Etna! Dustin! Moving onto the Final Leg!"

"Leg 2! Survivors ready? GO!"

All 5 survivors dived into the ocean. Shohn was holding back on this challenge, to loosen his threat level. Jordan was ahead of the pack and was already done first.

It came down to Skorbet, Ben, and Karrington for the final spot in the final leg. All down to speed alone...

…

…

…

"Skorbet makes it into the final round!"

"This is the Final Leg; Dustin, Etna, Skorbet, and Jordan. One of you will win the first individual immunity challenge. Survivors ready? GO!"

All 4 survivors dived out into the ocean. Dustin and Jordan's athleticism, and Skorbet's speed gave all three a tight lead. Etna was falling behind quickly, but didn't care enough to try.

It all came down to Dustin and Jordan...

…

…

…

…

"DUSTIN'S BACK FIRST! DUSTIN WINS THE FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"Good job Dustin! You won the first individual immunity challenge. You are safe tonight at the vote. As for the other 9 players, one of you will be sent home tonight. See you then."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 24

The 5 Heroes gathered by the beach to discuss the vote.

"Are we all on agreement that Karrington is the one we're voting for?" said Shohn.

Dustin nodded, "I'm down with that, bro."

Lady and Skorbet both nodded.

"As long as he doesn't have the idol, we should be good tonight." reminded Andrew.

"_Tonight, we're voting for Karrington, as he's the biggest threat, and also because he's Shohn's rival. Shohn really wants him out." - Andrew_

"I wouldn't be too worried..." noted Lady, "I don't think he's bright enough to have an idol."

Shohn chuckled at her comment, "You got that right Lady."

"_Man, I cannot wait to see Karrington leave this game, but for all we know, there could be a tie tonight, and one of us could be going home. Worse case scenario, a Hero jumps ship." - Shohn_

Meanwhile, the Villains were talking in the shelter.

"I think tonight," planned Ben, "We should vote for either Skorbet or Lady. Why? Because if they have an idol, they'll use it on either Shohn or Andrew for sure."

Karrington nodded, "Alright, but what if they don't have one. We should just put Shohn's name on the parchment."

"Now Karrington," reminded Ben, "We can't let old rivalries show at the moment. Shohn can go once we get the majority. Just for you, kay?"

"_Honestly, there is no possible way for any of the Heroes to have the idol. Though, while they could've found it at the Heroes... an idol isn't hidden at our camp any more, as Beat has it!" - Karrington_

"If they don't use an idol," sighed Karrington, "I'm gonna slap you."

"Have we worked someone enough to jump ship?" asked Etna.

Jordan shrugged, "Tried Dustin and a few others, but I doubt it'll do anything."

"_Right now, I'm fully expecting for it to be a tie between one of us, and one of them. I doubt anyone will be jumping ship. Both sides' attempts were futile." - Jordan_

Beat smirked, "Alright boys! Let's do this!"

All the Villains fist-pounded.

"_Tonight should be interesting indeed... and it really doesn't matter if we fall behind on numbers, as my hidden idol will bring us back on top!" - Beat_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"Now bring in the members of the jury."

"Sonic,"

Sonic was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.

"And Eevee, both voted out at the last tribal council."

Eevee had a pink bow in her hair, and her fur shone in the firelight.

"We're 24 days in, and we're down to 10 people left. Etna, being a villain, what does your tribe have to do in order to beat the Heroes?" asked Jeff.

"We have to vote strategically, because for all we know, the Heroes might have an idol." replied Etna.

"Jordan, Etna brings up a good point. The Heroes might've found the idol in the previous couple of days, does that make the vote tough?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, I mean, we've prepared for the vote for a while now, and I think we're making a good decision tonight." replied Jordan.

"Skorbet, let me ask a Hero from this perspective. What does your tribe have to do in order to surpass the Villains in numbers?" asked Jeff.

"We have to remove the strongest members, which is tough because, most of the Villains are strong in some area of the game. Be it physical, social, or mental." replied Skorbet.

"Andrew, worried at all that your the Villains' target?" asked Jeff.

"Course I am. I've made finals twice as we all know, and I'm also good at challenges. I wouldn't be surprised to see my name written down tonight." replied Andrew.

"Karrington, do you think your a target tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? But Jeff, I wouldn't be worried at all. Remember my quote?" replied Karrington, cockily.

"I'll be saying 'the tribe has spoken' to everyone but you?" chuckled Jeff.

Karrington nodded.

"Yep! That be the one." smiled Karrington.

"We'll see if that remains true. It's time to vote, Beat, your up!"

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Nothing to say here, I just hope you don't have an idol. (Karrington)

Beat's Vote: Buh bye! (?)

Ben's Vote: Sorry dude, but you've been picked to be the Villains 1st target. (Skorbet)

Jordan's Vote: Nothing personal, but we want to vote for the safest bet right now. (Skorbet)

Shohn's Vote: I've been waiting to write your name down for so long! I hope your proud of yourself. (Karrington)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything. Karrington looked over at Beat, but Beat didn't move.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Karrington. (He nodded.)

…

Karrington. Two votes Karrington.

…

…

Skorbet. One vote Skorbet, two votes Karrington. (He sighed sadly.)

…

Skorbet. Tied two votes Skorbet, two votes Karrington.

…

Karrington. Three votes Karrington, two votes Skorbet.

…

Karrington. Four votes Karrington, two votes Skorbet. (He chuckled to himself.)

…

…

Karrington. That's five votes Karrington.

…

…

…

Skorbet. Three votes Skorbet, five votes Karrington.

…

Skorbet. Four votes Skorbet, five votes Karrington, one vote left. (Everyone nodded, knowing the next vote.)

…

…

…

…

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the third member of the jury, Karrington. That's 6, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Everyone was shocked, except for one sole person. Karrington growled.

"Please Jeff! Don't say it yet! PLEASE!" whined Karrington, as he gave his torch to Jeff.

"Karrington, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"Time for you to go."

Karrington turned around, "Well Villains, one of you made a huge mistake, and now your about to be eaten up one by one. I hope your happy." With that, he left.

"Very interesting tribal council tonight. A Villain is gone, and it appears the Heroes have the upper hand. But like everything else in the game, nothing stays the way it is for long. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Karrington's Final Words**

"I don't know who flipped, but I have a bad feeling it was either Ben or Beat. Ben hates my guts, and Beat since he could've thrown me under the bus to get his hands on the idol that I stupidly gave to him. Doesn't matter, I'll be seeing y'all at the jury pretty soon."

Karrington – Shohn, Dustin, Beat, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

Skorbet – Etna, Jordan, Ben, and Karrington

**NEXT TIME ON, SURVIVOR...**

_Beat's betrayal puts him on edge with the Villains,_

"_Why'd he do something to put us all on the chopping block!" - Jordan_

_Until Beat does something to improve their chances of staying._

Beat shows the other Villains the idol.

"_With Beat having the idol, there is still a chance for us to beat the Heroes." - Ben_

_And Dustin contemplates flipping._

"We'll show you something really cool, if you side with us at tribal council." said Beat.

Dustin was interested, "Deal!"

"_You never know what will be the best game for me to play right now." - Dustin_


	10. Episode 10 Control Over His Destiny

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The 5 remaining heroes and the 5 remaining villains merged on Day 22 into the black Shirobon tribe._

_Andrew and Shohn knew that the only way that the Heroes were to gain an advantage is if a villain jumped ship. Andrew thought that Ben would be the way to go. But when Andrew worked on Ben to jump ship, Ben stayed put, and did not budge alliances._

_The alliance of Ben, Etna, and Jordan discussed who to vote out at the upcoming tribal council. Jordan suggested Karrington, due to his personality. Ben thought about voting for either Lady or Skorbet to reduce the chances of being voted out due to a hidden immunity idol._

_Jordan then decided to start making deals with some of the Heroes. Dustin was the only one who considered the offer he made._

_At the immunity challenge, Dustin outran Jordan to the goal, and won the first individual immunity._

_Before tribal council, everyone was certain that it would be a tie that night. The Heroes decided to vote out Karrington, and the Villains chose Skorbet._

_But at tribal council, Beat pulled a move, and joined the Heroes in voting out Karrington from the game. He became the third member of the jury. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 9: Andrew, Beat, Ben, Dustin, Etna, Jordan, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet**

**Jury: Sonic, Eevee, and Karrington**

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 25

The tribe returned from tribal council completely shocked.

"Dang..." said Shohn, "I mean, I'm glad Karrington is gone, but I didn't imagine that it would end up like this."

Both Andrew and Lady nodded.

"I wonder who flipped." thought Lady.

Beat smirked to himself in the background.

"_I'm happy with the way the vote turned out. Karrington is gone, I've got the hidden immunity idol, and the villains are still in it to win it! This means that I WILL have to show Ben, Jordan, and Etna the idol to make sure they're aware of it." - Beat_

Beat joined up with Jordan, Etna, and Ben by the beach.

"What's up?" asked Beat, nonchalantly.

No one responded to him, as they were all mad at him for voting out Karrington.

"_Don't get me wrong, fans, I hated Karrington's ass. I wish I was the one who took him out last night. However, I wasn't. Beat was. Sadly though, his move has put the Villains in jeopardy." - Ben_

"Mad at me, aren't ya?" chuckled Beat, "Well, let me tell you all something; we're not done yet."

Etna looked up at him, "How so genius?"

Beat pulled out the hidden immunity idol from his pocket. They weren't too surprised that he had the idol.

"_Since Karrington kind of made it clear that one of them had the idol, I wasn't too surprised to see that Beat had an idol. Beat's right; with that idol, we can get back into the majority." - Etna_

"Here's what we'll do," planned Beat, "Snoop around, use it on the person who's going home, and then BOOM, a hero is sent home."

"_I do like Beat's plan on how to get rid of a hero. If one of us snoops around, trying to get information, and we can then easily blindside a hero." - Ben_

"Actually Beat," thought Ben, "You should talk with them, and act as though you ARE jumping ship. If you do that, they'll tell you everything for sure!"

Beat thought about it, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea, Tan. That should work out just fine!"

"_I reestablished trust with the Villains all within 10 hours after tribal council. See, I had a way out of this mess, and I'm ready to chow down these heroes!" - Beat_

Meanwhile, Shohn, Lady, Skorbet, and Andrew were talking about the next vote.

"I don't know, man," noted Shohn, "This vote will be a tough one."

Andrew nodded, "I agree. Each villain has a strong reason to get rid of them."

"_There are 4 villains left, and there are only 5 heroes. If anything, the 5 heroes should vote out the 4 remaining villains. Problem is... which one? Ben and Beat are winners, Etna's manipulative, and Jordan's a strong competitor." - Andrew_

"I say stick with either Ben or Beat for right now," suggested Lady, "Both are arguably the best villain strategists, and they could convince Dustin to jump to their side."

"#$%$," cursed Shohn, "See, that's another problem I have; Dustin! If those villains get into that tiny head of his, he's going straight for them!"

"_Dustin has been on the oust during our stay at the Heroes tribe, and quite frankly, we need to keep him aware of our plans, or else he's gonna flip and take us out one by one." - Shohn_

"You have to win immunity Shohn," encouraged Andrew, "Otherwise I'm sure he'll go after you."

Shohn nodded, "I'll try my best."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 25

Dustin was out in the ocean, spear fishing. He forgot to bring the mask with him, so he could barely see what was in front of him.

"_Your out there, in the deep blue sea, just trying to catch fish for your tribe to enjoy. But sometimes... you just may end up unlucky." - Dustin_

A loud scream was heard from the ocean. Shohn, Ben, Jordan, and Skorbet ran out to the beach.

"What happened!" called Ben to Dustin, who was swimming back, limping a little.

Dustin raised his left hand up, revealing a small shark holding onto it for dear life.

"Holy crap." said Jordan to himself. Skorbet cringed a little bit.

Shohn swam out to the ocean to help Dustin out, "Your okay, bro, just hold onto me."

Dustin grabbed onto Shohn with his free hand, and with some help, Dustin was finally at shore.

"_Dustin caught a shark for us to eat, which was nice, I guess. Unfortunately, the shark had itself a small snack for himself, on Dustin's skin." - Shohn_

Etna, Lady, and Andrew joined them shortly after Dustin got back to shore. Andrew called for medical immediately.

Etna and Shohn helped Dustin get the shark off his hand, and waited for medical to arrive.

When the medic arrived, Dustin was worried sick.

"Please tell me that this isn't worse then Enoch's injury..." said a nervous Dustin.

The medic chuckled to himself, "No. Your gonna be fine. We're just gonna wrap your hand up in a bandage."

"_Dustin's one lucky S.O.B., because that shark could've bitten his whole hand off, and turn him into an amputee." - Ben_

As the medic wrapped Dustin's hand up, Shohn and Etna were cooking the shark to eat for lunch.

"He ate Dustin, Dustin will eat him." scoffed Etna, poking the shark's roasted body with a stick.

Shohn nodded, "Yeah, girl. I'm glad he's sticking around, you know?"

Etna scoffed to herself, knowing what Shohn meant.

"_Dustin's sticking around, despite his injury, which keeps the Heroes above the Villains, sadly. Hopefully something happens to change things around..." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in Guys!"

The Shirobon tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for todays reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be flinging eggs as far as you can. Farthest thrown egg wins reward."

"You will leave here, and be taken to a luxurious mansion. There, you will enjoy a three course meal, beds, showers, and an outdoor pool. Let's get started."

Ben went up first, and tossed his egg far into the air. He threw it past 12 feet.

Jordan was next, and threw his egg with a great deal of strength. Jordan passed Ben's toss by 3 feet.

Skorbet went for a running start, much like Sonic during _SEGA All Star_s, but tied with Jordan's toss.

Etna's turn was very eventful, as she used her axe to hit the egg like a game of croquet. The egg didn't pass Jordan or Skorbet.

Lady wasn't good at the egg tossing, and her throw didn't pass Etna's throw. Jordan and Skorbet still tied for the lead.

Dustin, despite the injured hand, was able to give a larger heave of strength on the toss, and made it one foot farther than Jordan or Skorbet. He took the lead.

Beat was up next, but just couldn't do the best he could. His egg landed next to Etna's.

Andrew didn't even try to do the challenge, knowing that Dustin might end up winning. He made it 10 feet with his toss.

Shohn was last to throw, and he wanted to win the challenge badly. Unfortunately, it just wasn't meant to be...

"Shohn makes 12 feet. Not enough. DUSTIN WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered for Dustin.

"Good job Dustin. Despite your injured hand, you did quite well in the challenge. You now get to enjoy a nice day at the mansion, but it wouldn't be fun alone. Take 2 people to join you."

Dustin sighed, "Well... it's a tough decision. And also a weird one. Uh, I'm gonna take..."

…

…

…

…

"Beat and Jordan." stated Dustin.

Everyone was surprised at this selection, but it made the Heroes very suspicious of Dustin.

"Dustin, Beat, Jordan, your going to enjoy a nice day today. You may head out now. As for the rest of you, nothing for you. Get on back to camp."

– – – – –

The Reward Night 25

Beat and Jordan talked to one another while Dustin was taking a shower.

"What the $%#$ was that about?" wondered Jordan.

Beat shook his head, "I don't know... maybe he wants to do strategy?"

"I did offer him something the other day..." noted Jordan.

"_Dustin's decision to take myself and Beat on reward can mean one of two things; 1) he might want to give us something to enjoy before we're sent home, or 2) he wants to make deals with us. I'm hoping for option 2." - Jordan_

After Dustin got back from the shower, he sat down with Jordan and Beat. They were feasting on steak and ribs. During the feast, the waiter came by and handed Dustin a piece of paper. It ended up being the hidden immunity idol clue, which he shared with both Beat and Jordan.

"So, why the sudden move?" asked Beat, after a long silence.

Dustin swallowed his food before speaking, "Listen, I want to split up Andrew and Shohn. That's all I want. I want no deals with the Villains to take out each and every hero. I just want one of them gone."

Jordan nodded, "That could be arranged. Any reason why?"

"When we were on the old Heroes tribe," explained Dustin, "Both of them controlled the tribe in terms of votes and challenges. They are too strong together, and there didn't seem like anything I could've done back then."

"_I've been wanting to split up Shohn and Andrew for the longest time. They are threats to me, and to everyone in this game. Guaranteed if one of them makes final tribal, they will win for sure. I know I'm not gonna be able to win this game, so I might as well play dirty." - Dustin_

Beat shrugged, "To be honest, I've seen all Heroes as threats, including Skorbet and Lady."

"If you side with us," warned Jordan, "You have to vote the way WE want you to vote. Otherwise, we're not keeping you."

Beat nodded with Jordan, "He's right, dude. We can very well tell those Heroes your playing coy with us."

Dustin smirked, "Deal. I'll help you guys to take out Shohn and Andrew."

He shook both Beat's and Jordan's hands.

"_Dustin's jumping ship, but I wonder if it's just all talk. I just have a vibe about Dustin that says I can't trust him. Besides, once we get majority, big boy's gotta go. He's a strong competitor." - Beat_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 26

Andrew, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet were laying down in the shelter, still pondering Dustin's weird decision at the reward challenge.

"What is Dustin doing with Jordan and Beat anyway?" wondered Skorbet.

"Something tells me that he's trying to jump ship." thought Lady.

Shohn rolled his eyes, "It's obvious what he's trying to do. Remember what he said after Robert went home? He wanted me out because me and Andrew were too tight a pair!"

"_Yesterday, I helped Dustin out with his injury, and acted like a gentleman. But, it's back to the game now, and it's time to get Dustin out. If he were to lose immunity, I really think he should go home." - Shohn_

"Are you suggesting," replied Lady, "That we should get the villains to vote out Dustin?"

Shohn nodded, "I want to, Lady! But, I'm not entirely sure what's up. I don't want to rush a vote against Dustin, and later it turns out to be false, know what I'm saying?"

"Just remember Shohn," noted Andrew, "We have to make sure we don't mess up the majority that we currently own. Maybe it's safe just to wait until the Villains are at 3."

Skorbet nodded, "I like Andrew's idea."

"_Dustin's probably jumping ship to the Villains, probably to get rid of Shohn or Andrew. I really hope he doesn't, because I'm sure he could win the game if he sticks by us and wins immunity." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Etna and Ben were talking by the beach.

"Beat's got the idol," muttered Ben, "Which I do not trust him having."

Etna nodded, "Beat's too sneaky, and quite honestly, he might need to leave once the heroes start going home."

"_Beat is not to be trusted, being a manipulative and sneaky player. He's got the hidden idol, he betrayed Karrington at a time we did not agree on. Beat needs to go home soon." - Ben_

"We've got to get him to play the idol at the next tribal council," planned Ben, "Because once that idol's gone, we've got control over his destiny."

Etna smirked, "I love having that power, man!"

They fist pounded.

"_At this point, we need Beat right now, and we're not dropping him like he did Karrington. We're just keeping an eye on him, just to be on the safe side." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The tribe arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll bring in Beat, Dustin, and Jordan, returning from their reward."

Beat, Dustin, and Jordan entered the area, and rejoined the tribe.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Dustin."

Dustin did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be solving puzzles. I will show you what your puzzle board should look like, and then you have 30 seconds to make your puzzle board look like mine. Last one standing wins immunity, and will be safe from tonight's vote."

"Here's the first puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Andrew, Etna, and Jordan were wrong.

"Here's the next puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Beat, Dustin, and Shohn were wrong.

"Here's the next puzzle. GO!"

-After 30 seconds-

"Time up, let me check your puzzles."

Everyone but one person were wrong...

…

…

…

…

…

"SKORBET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet

"Great job today Skorbet! You are safe from the vote tonight, and one of the other 8 players will be sent home. See you all tomorrow."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 27

Beat, Jordan, Ben, and Etna were talking in the jungle.

"Listen guys," planned Jordan, "Dustin is jumping ship."

"What does he want from us?" asked Ben.

Jordan sighed, "Well, he wants Shohn or Andrew out first."

"_According to Jordan and Beat, Dustin is gonna be voting with us to get rid of Shohn and Andrew. However, in my book, it isn't a good idea at the moment." - Ben_

"There's a problem with that," noted Ben.

Beat was confused, "Spit it out Tan."

"Listen guys," snapped Ben, "You were gone all day, one of those heroes could've found the hidden immunity idol. If they feel at risk, and I'm sure they do since Dustin made his move QUITE obvious, they'll probably be using that idol on either Shohn or Andrew."

"Should they have it." Etna continued.

"If that's the case... then Lady goes." said Jordan.

Etna nodded, "I'm down with that."

"_Since we're worried that Shohn or Andrew will be playing an immunity idol, the Villains will be voting out Lady tonight, as she's our only other option. I'm not gonna feel bad about this at all." - Etna_

Meanwhile, the Heroes minus Dustin were talking by the beach.

"I think we know what needs to be done." noted Andrew.

Shohn nodded, "Yep. Dustin's going home tonight. All we need to do is get the Villains or at least one of them to do something."

"_What we're doing tonight is, risking it and voting out Dustin. While I'm not entirely sure he's jumping ship or not, Shohn seems sure that he did." - Andrew_

"Who should we talk with?" asked Lady.

Andrew thought for a minute, "Beat, I think. He voted out Karrington the other night, so if we get his vote at least, we should be good."

Lady nodded, and went off to find Beat.

"_Andrew believes that with Beat's vote, we should have enough to send Dustin home. I really hope this works, because Dustin could very well go on a winning streak." - Lady_

Lady brought Beat into the shelter.

"I wanted to ask you," explained Lady, "If your willing to vote out Dustin."

Beat was interested, "Why? He's a hero just like you."

"Yeah, but after his move at the reward challenge, it just put us all on worry." noted Lady.

Beat sighed, "Well, I'll tell you this much. He DID make some deals to try to get us against Shohn and Andrew."

"I'm not surprised." replied Lady.

"_Lady spoke with me about voting Dustin out tonight. I really think it's a compelling offer, since it gets rid of a strong competitor." - Beat_

After shaking her paw, Beat left to go speak with the Villains once more.

After some discussion, a decision was made.

"_Tonight, we've come to an agreement, and hopefully this DOESN'T come back to bite us in the ass." - Etna_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"We'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

He was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts.

"Eevee,"

She had a red bow on her head.

"And Karrington, voted out at the last tribal council."

Karrington glared at the remaining survivors, while wearing a black tank top and black jeans. His corn rolls were unrolled and he sported his old look from Marble.

"It's been an interesting 27 days. Dustin, it's been rough on you especially, you got your hand bitten by a shark." asked Jeff.

"Yeah, well, we showed that shark who's boss, you know? I just felt happy to provide for both Heroes and Villains." replied Dustin.

"Lady, the Heroes have the advantage over the Villains, surely none of the heroes feel vulnerable." asked Jeff.

"Actually, that's not true. Things have been switching back and forth, and right now, most heroes are nervous." replied Lady.

"Skorbet, you've got no reason to worry, but do you worry for your fellow heroes?" asked Jeff.

"I do, because we've gone a far way into the game, and it would just suck if it all came to an end tonight." replied Skorbet.

"Etna, nervous at all about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Of course I am. But hey, I'm still giving a cheerful smile and a friendly nod if I do go home, which I'm not." replied Etna.

"Andrew, how should the vote go tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Right now, we need to focus on getting rid of people who we can't trust. There are several, and I think they need to go home." replied Andrew.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Andrew, your up."

– – –

Dustin's Vote: I'm really sorry about this vote, Lady. But the Villains want you to go home first... (Lady)

Etna's Vote: This is the plan tonight, so don't worry about it. We'll see you at the jury! (?)

Shohn's Vote: Dustin, next time, don't play both sides to be fools. You could've done well with me. (Dustin)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dustin. (He nodded.)

…

Dustin. Two votes Dustin.

…

Dustin. Three votes Dustin.

…

Dustin. Four votes Dustin. (Dustin nodded.)

…

…

…

…

Lady. One vote Lady, four votes Dustin. (Lady shut her eyes tightly, and Shohn just shook his head.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the fourth member of the jury, Dustin. That's 5, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dustin sighed, "Well, I got caught. Oh well. I knew I wouldn't win anyway."

"Dustin, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dustin looked back at the remaining players, nodded, and left.

"The strongest remaining player was taken out, and now we're down to eight. This could be a battle to the Final 3, for sure. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Dustin's Final Words**

"Well, my mistake was the damn reward challenge. I'm sitting here right now, blindsided, but I'm not mad at anyone. I mean really, who can trust someone who flips over from another tribe? No one, that's who. I felt like playing dirty for once."

Dustin – Etna, Jordan, Ben, Shohn, Beat, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

Lady – Dustin

No Next time for this episode...


	11. Episode 11 I Want To Win Again!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_The Villains, while happy that Karrington was gone, were pissed off at Beat for jumping ship to the Heroes. However, Beat told them that he was still on their side, and that he had an immunity idol to save them._

_Dustin caught a shark right on his hand, and required medical attention. Luckily, he was fine and was going to remain in the game._

_At the reward challenge, Dustin won and made a strange move by taking Beat and Jordan with him on reward. This completely lost all of Dustin's trust with the Heroes._

_During the reward, Dustin told Jordan and Beat about how he wanted to jump ship to the Villains in order to split up Shohn and Andrew. Both Jordan and Beat agreed to the plan._

_Back at camp, Ben was worried about Beat having the immunity idol, and wanted to find a way to get rid of him and/or flush out the idol._

_At the immunity challenge, Skorbet lasted the longest, and won immunity._

_Before tribal council, the Villains were set to vote out Lady, as they were afraid of Andrew or Shohn playing a hidden immunity idol. But Lady talked with the Villains, trying to get them to take out the physically strong Dustin instead._

_At tribal council, the Villains decided to vote out Dustin, and he was sent to the jury. Tonight, 2 players will be leaving the game! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

**Final 8: Andrew, Beat, Ben, Etna, Jordan, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet**

**Jury: Sonic, Eevee, Karrington, and Dustin**

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 28

Ben, Etna, and Jordan were standing by the beach, pondering the decision last night.

"Was that REALLY the right thing to do?" asked Etna.

Jordan shrugged, "That's what I was thinking. Ben, what's up? You never told us an exact reason other then Dustin being a physical threat."

"_The decision to vote Dustin out was Ben's idea. I wonder this because we all know Ben has great ideas and schemes to help the minority out. I mean, he saved his ass during Fans vs. Favorites." - Jordan_

Ben smirked, "Jordan, do still have the clue to the hidden immunity idol?"

Jordan nodded, and took it out of his pocket.

"So, your saying we need ANOTHER hidden immunity idol?" asked Etna.

Ben nodded, "Exactly, Etna! I'm going to pull one of the most outrageous turnarounds in Survivor History. Call me crazy, but I'm sure it'll work."

"_Ben's got this crazy scheme to get us at the top of the totem pole. I hope he's right about all of this, because we really need a miracle." - Etna_

"Also," planned Ben, "Etna, I want you to pull yet ANOTHER fake idol scheme. This one is SURE to work wonders on the Heroes. Just follow my lead."

Etna nodded, and listened as Ben explained the whole plan.

"I'm going to go find the hidden immunity idol on this island, ok? Then, before tribal council, I'm gonna give you that idol. Wear that fake idol around your neck, like in Cuties. If necessary, play the REAL thing. Make it look like your playing the fake one." explained Ben.

Etna smirked, "Well Ben Tan, I certainly think this plan of yours will come out to perfection."

She fist pounded him.

"Wait, what about Beat?" wondered Jordan, "Cause we need to involve him in some way."

"I don't trust that mofo," said Ben, "Once we have the numbers, he's gone ASAP. Which means, we need him to waste his own idol. That will be tricky."

"_I'm ready for this plan to spring into action, because god dammit, I want to win another million dollars, AND I want to go to Day 39 again. Wait, what's that? I'm cocky? Well get used to it, because I AM cocky right now." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Lady were talking in the shelter.

"We need to come up with a plan should we make the final 4." thought Lady.

Shohn nodded, "Yeah, that's true. I've been so sucked up into our foursome that I keep forgetting about the Finals."

"I say we take out Andrew at Final 4," planned Lady, "He's too much of a likable guy, and who's to say he won't give up at the Final vote this time?"

"You have a point." noted Shohn.

"_I like Andrew, he's a cool guy, but unfortunately I'm out here playing the game, and he might have to go home. I would love for him to be sitting next to me at the end, but I'm here to win, not to lose." - Shohn_

"If it's you, me, and Skorbet," thought Lady, "I don't think Skorbet will get much votes, so I think it'll come down to one of us. I wouldn't mind you winning this game, Shohn."

Shohn smiled, "I appreciate that Lady, I do."

"_Shohn and I have been in an alliance since Day 2, and nothings gonna try to break that apart. Shohn would never dare turn on me, and I would never dare turn on him." - Lady_

But during the talk, a blue glimmer of light was shone in the background. Unlike in a previous incident, they didn't catch it.

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 29

Ben was out in the forest early in the morning, searching for the hidden immunity idol.

"_In three times playing the game, I have never had the immunity idol. I really would like to have that power in this game, because my plan cannot function without it." - Ben_

Ben had two clues, one from very early in the game, and one from the other day. The clues were kind of vague, but Ben thought he had a pretty good idea where it would be.

…

…

…

…

…

Ben so far had no luck finding the idol.

"Damn." he said quietly.

Just then, he noticed something up high on the tree branch.

Ben did a fist bump, ran up the tree, grabbed the hidden idol, and then dropped safely to the ground.

Ben looked back at the tree, "Huh, never thought I could do that."

Ben was doing mini dances all the way back to camp, when Etna went up to him.

"I got it Etna!" smiled Ben, showing her the idol.

Etna smirked, "Excellent!" She quickly changed the subject, "Didn't Dongwa give you any of those Chinese beads a while back?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah I'll go get them."

"_Ben found the hidden immunity idol, and I'm almost done with my fake idol. See this viewers? (holds up what the idol looks like so far) I didn't think I would have to do this, but it looks like I am. Boy, are we evil." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Beat and Andrew were taking walks by the seaside.

"We're 4-4 right now in terms of Heroes and Villains," noted Beat, "And it really doesn't look like it'll change any time soon."

Andrew nodded, "Doesn't look like it. I don't see any of the Heroes or Villains turning on eachother just yet."

"_I love lurking in the shadows. I love everything about it. While it did land me in trouble in SEGA All Stars, I never stopped lurking since. I did learn something about Andrew last night that COULD be our saving grace." - Beat_

"Say Andrew," noted Beat, "Could I ask you something?"

Andrew nodded, "Sure. What is it?"

"I overheard Shohn and Lady in the shelter, they were talking about voting you out at Final 4." explained Beat.

Andrew chuckled silently, "Really? That's weird."

"_What Beat said about Lady and Shohn, was probably an attempt to turn me against them. I do understand I'm a threat at the end, but I'll worry about that when the time comes. I'm not turning on anyone right now." - Andrew_

"Just thought I bring it up, man." replied Beat. He left the area.

Andrew nodded, and continued doing what he was doing.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from Skorbet."

Skorbet did so.

"For today's immunity challenge, you will navigate through a rope course. There are 4 checkpoints, on each checkpoint is a badge; one for each of you. First person back to the starting point with all 4 badges wins immunity, and will be guaranteed 2 more days in the game."

Everyone got hooked up to the rope course.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dashed out onto the course, trying to maneuver in and out of sidings. Beat, Lady, and Skorbet took early leads, and all three collected their first badge.

Andrew and Ben were taking their sweet time, and were not going as fast as some other players like Etna or Shohn. They both quickly grabbed their first badges.

Skorbet was getting in and out of running feet, due to his short size as a toad. Running between Beat's legs, Skorbet took the lead, and grabbed his second badge.

Jordan was completely lost in the rope course, and Shohn was not doing well at all with the ropes. Etna finally got the hang of the course, and collected her first badge. Beat, Andrew, and Ben all caught up to Skorbet, and all collected their second badges.

Skorbet was doing a really great job with the challenge, and he finally got his third badge, and all needed was one more.

Jordan finally found the way he needed to go, and collected his first badge, leaving Shohn as the only one to not collect a badge. Ben and Andrew left Beat in the dust as they collected their third badges, needing only one more.

In the end, only one finished first...

…

…

…

…

…

"Skorbet's back first, SKORBET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Skorbet.

"For the second time, Skorbet, you've scored individual immunity. You are safe from the vote. As for Beat, Shohn, Etna, Lady, Andrew, Ben, and Jordan, after 30 days one of you will be voted out of the game. See you all at tribal council."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 30

Ben, Beat, Jordan, and Etna were all talking in the jungle.

"Alright guys," stated Ben, "Time to pull off a great move."

"_According to Ben, we're gonna be JUST fine. I wonder what the genius move is..." - Beat_

"Beat, I want you to play your idol on the person you think is going home. I want you then to vote for me." explained Ben.

"Why you?" wondered Beat.

"Just listen!" snapped Ben, "As long as you play that idol correctly, we should be fine. Vote Andrew, got it?"

Beat nodded.

"Now, try to get the heroes to vote me out. Clear?" ordered Ben.

Beat nodded, and left the area.

"_Ben wants me to try to pull a vote against him with the Heroes, so I guess that means I'm playing the idol on him tonight. I really hope this plan works out..." - Beat_

"Now what's the plan for us, excluding Beat?" wondered Jordan.

Ben smirked, "We're putting Beat down on the parchment, but hopefully, if he's smart, he'll play the idol on himself. If not, I'll talk to him before tribal council."

Ben handed the immunity idol over to Etna, "Place this idol in your skirt pocket, and switch the fake around with it before you hand it off to Jeff."

Etna nodded.

"Use it on you, right?" asked Etna.

"Correct." stated Ben, "I'm gonna try to get Beat to use his on himself, before he uses it on me."

"That would be very stupid." chuckled Jordan.

"Also," noted Ben, "Be ready to draw rocks, because I THINK that's what is gonna happen."

"_Tonight, the Villains are ready to see magic happen! The only things that can go wrong are Beat using his idol on anyone but himself, or me or Etna drawing the purple rock. I really hope that's not the case." - Jordan_

Meanwhile, Beat was talking with Shohn and Skorbet.

"Do you guys want to avoid a tie tonight?" asked Beat.

Shohn shrugged, "I guess so, I mean I rather not compete in a fire challenge or draw a rock."

"Well, I'm willing to vote Ben Tan out with you guys," explained Beat, "He's too manipulative and a threat."

Skorbet nodded, "I agree with you on that."

Shohn was still silent.

"_Something about Beat is suspicious. I think he's trying to get one of us out by playing an immunity idol on Ben. Well, I'm smarter then that." - Shohn_

"Alright then," noted Shohn, "As long as your not playing around, then I'm game."

Beat nodded, shook Shohn's hand, and then left.

After he left, Shohn whispered something to Skorbet very quietly.

Ben then cornered Beat right before it was time to go to tribal council.

"Listen, uh, change of plans Beat." noted Ben.

Beat was confused.

"I spoke with Andrew, and I got word that your going home tonight," explained Ben, "And, uh, I wish I could of told you sooner."

Beat was surprised, "Really?"

"Play your idol on yourself, kay? Still vote for me." said Ben.

"_Ben told me that tonight, I'M the target instead of him. I really do not trust Ben at all, since he's so manipulative and so crazy. Tonight, I REALLY hope the Heroes vote Ben, because I'm sure as hell playing my idol on myself, and I'll watch Ben cry his way out of tribal." - Beat_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"I'll bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

Sonic was wearing a blue jumpsuit with red stripes.

"Eevee,"

Eevee had a light yellow bow on her head.

"Karrington,"

Karrington was was wearing a black leather jacket with blue jeans.

"And Dustin, voted out last tribal council."

Dustin was wearing his wrestling team jacket and blue jeans.

"30 days into a game where Heroes take on Villains. Etna, how much has the game changed since the start?" asked Jeff.

"It's changed a lot, Jeff. I was in a good position at the Villains, but now we're even in numbers with the Heroes, and anything could happen." replied Etna.

"I also noticed your sporting an immunity idol around your neck, Etna." noted Jeff.

"Indeed it is. I love wearing this around my neck." said Etna, proudly.

Most of the Heroes chuckled.

"Beat, since the merger, there hasn't been a clear cut voting bloc, as both Heroes and Villains have lost a member each. Is tonight any different." asked Jeff.

"All I'm gonna say about this is that tonight is gonna be so freaking crazy. I'm really confused about this whole tribal, Jeff." replied Beat.

"Ben, is it confusing for you?" asked Jeff.

Ben shook his head.

"Uh, nope. Don't think so." replied Ben.

"Lady, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, we're voting for someone who can't be trusted." replied Lady.

"Alright, it's time to vote, Shohn, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: This is farewell dude. I wish you could've stuck around longer, but this isn't a vote like you planned. Your done tonight. (Ben)

Ben's Vote: I hope this plan works! Fingers crossed! (Beat)

Shohn's Vote: We've decided to put your name down, and hopefully it's the right choice. (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything, until Beat stood up. He walked over to Jeff, and gave up his immunity idol.

"The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the per-"

Just then, Etna stood up, and took the fake idol off her neck. She quietly and quickly swapped the fake with the real idol. She handed it off to Jeff.

"Play this baby on Benjamin J. Tan, please." smirked Etna.

"Alright then. the rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played, that any votes cast against that person will not count, and the person with the next highest votes will be sent home. These are both idols, any votes cast against either Ben or Beat, do not count."

Jeff waited for another idol to be played.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Beat. Doesn't count.

…

Beat. Doesn't count.

…

Beat. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

…

Ben. Doesn't count.

…

…

…

Beat. Doesn't count.

…

Beat. Doesn't count.

…

Beat. Doesn't count. One vote left...

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beat. Doesn't count. We have no votes casted for anyone.

Beat, and the Heroes were all shocked. The jury was very interested in this vote.

"Ok, first time in Survivor history that this happened. Here's how we'll pull this off, we're going to vote again. You may not vote for either Ben, Beat, or Skorbet. Time to vote, Etna, your up."

– – –

Andrew's Vote: Sorry man, your the biggest threat right now. (Jordan)

Jordan's Vote: Nothing much to say here, I just hope you all vote for me tonight. (Andrew)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jordan.

…

Andrew. One vote Jordan, one vote Andrew.

…

…

Andrew. Two votes Andrew, one vote Jordan.

…

Andrew. Three votes Andrew, one vote Jordan. (He wasn't surprised.)

…

Andrew. Four votes Andrew, one vote Jordan.

…

…

…

Jordan. Two votes Jordan, four votes Andrew. (Jordan smirked.)

…

Jordan. Three votes Jordan, four votes Andrew. One vote left...

…

…

…

…

…

Jordan. We're still tied. 4 votes for Andrew, 4 votes for Jordan.

This time, the vote wasn't that surprising.

"Ok, here's what we'll do, we're gonna do a fire making challenge. So move over there, and sit at a station."

Andrew and Jordan both nodded and each got to a fire making station.

"First person to light through their rope stays in the game. Loser, goes home."

Both guys nodded.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

Andrew and Jordan built up their fires up really well. Andrew took a nice lead into the challenge. Jordan was struggling a bit.

Jordan finally got a roaring fire going, but Andrew had the lead over him.

However, there was a rough wind going through the sky, and it was coming from Andrew's side. His fire soon grew weaker and weaker. But still, Andrew had the lead over Jordan.

But Jordan's fire was starting to burn through the rope, but was it enough to beat Andrew?

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jordan's torch is lit! With that said, Jordan stays in the game. As for you Andrew, the game is finally over for you. You need to hand me your torch."

Andrew nodded, accepting his fate. He gave Shohn, Skorbet, and Lady all hugs before giving his torch to Jeff.

"Andrew, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch for the first time.

"It's time for you to go."

Andrew waved goodbye to the rest of the tribe as he left.

"After a long run through the game of Survivor, Andrew was finally voted out. This was also a very crazy tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Andrew's Final Words**

"Well, here I sit as part of a huge blindside. Out of all of the tribals I've seen up to this day, this was one of the craziest. I'm a winner, and this is my first time seeing my torch being snuffed. It hurts to watch it happen, but at least I'm on the jury."

FIRST

Beat – Etna, Jordan, Ben, Shohn, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady (never counted)

Ben – Beat (never counted)

SECOND

Andrew – Etna, Jordan, Ben, and Beat

Jordan – Shohn, Skorbet, Andrew, and Lady

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 31

Beat was not happy about how the vote went, despite that his tribe had the advantage.

"_It didn't set into my head until, like, during the fire challenge that I had the idol flushed out of me. Ben worked the Heroes into voting me out, which would've forced me to play the hidden immunity idol! Ben might of gotten us the advantage, but he's not gonna be happy for long." - Beat_

Beat was sitting in the shelter with Skorbet.

"I want to tell you something kid." noted Beat.

Skorbet looked up at him, "What is it?"

"I could help you make the Final 3, and potentially win the game." smirked Beat.

Skorbet raised an eyebrow.

"_Last night, my ally Andrew was voted out, and the Villains have the advantage. However, Beat wants to ruin that advantage in order to give me, Shohn, and Lady some leverage in making it to the end." - Skorbet_

"I'm pretty sure that Shohn and Lady want to take you to the end," said Beat, "Just so they have an easier chance of winning the game."

"But you guys ruined our plans!" said Skorbet sternly, "How are we supposed to get to the top?"

"By getting me on your side." smirked Beat.

"_I figured as such. Beat wants me on his side, vote out the Villains, and then go up against Shohn and Lady in a tiebreaker in the Final 4. If it's gonna help my chances, then I'll do it." - Skorbet_

Skorbet nodded, "So, your voting out the Villains?"

Beat nodded.

"Then I'm with you. Just be wary of the other Heroes, Beat," warned Skorbet, "I don't think they'll keep you around, since I don't think they trust you."

"I know that, but wait after tribal council." smirked Beat.

"_So Skorbet's gonna go along with my plan. While telling him that this would help his chances of winning, it'll only hurt his chances! If it's me, Lady, and Skorbet, I have, maybe, a 65% chances of beating them. I so want to earn my second million dollars." - Beat_

Meanwhile, Ben, Etna, and Jordan were talking by the beach.

"Final 4 here we come?" asked Jordan, wanting to silently cheer.

Ben nodded, "Go ahead, man. It's in our sights!"

Jordan smirked, and did a little ditty on the beach. Ben joined in with the dancing.

Etna was the only one not dancing.

"As much as I would like to be cocky right now, Beat's still an issue." informed Etna.

Jordan stopped dancing, "Yeah, your right."

"_I'm thinking we should of informed Beat of the plan that Ben made, because I think he'll feel left out and on the outside of the main alliance. We've all heard THIS story before." - Jordan_

"Beat should be thanking us!" said Ben sternly, "Had it not been for me telling him about the Heroes 'targeting' him, he would've used that damn idol on me! He'd be sitting at the jury!"

"True." replied Etna.

"Best thing to do right now," planned Jordan, "Is to make Beat feel comfortable. We need him in the Final 4. He helped us pave the way."

"_All that can go wrong is if Beat decides to officially jump to ship to the Heroes for good. I don't mean just to vote off one exact person, I mean to vote out the entire Villains tribe. Feels bad, man." - Ben_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 31

Ben and Beat were chatting about the previous vote.

"I want to apologize for not telling you about the plan beforehand," said Ben, "I wasn't thinking."

Beat nodded, unsure of Ben's real motives.

"That's alright. But now we're idolless, and the idols are rehidden." reminded Beat.

"That's fine!" said Ben, optimistically, "We've got a 4-3 lead over them. Just don't screw things up for us. As long as you stick by the Villains, you've got a nice chance of making the Final 4; maybe 3."

"_Ben 'apologized' for not telling me beforehand about their major plan to gain the majority vote. Looking back, I think it was kinda stupid. I don't trust Ben anymore, and I would really like to get rid of him." - Beat_

Beat nodded, and shook Ben's hand, "I'm still with you guys. Don't worry."

Ben smirked.

"_Beat's cemented himself with the Villains, so if he breaks that trust, he also breaks his chances of winning this game. Nobody likes jumpers. Believe me, I was once a jumper in my first season. Didn't work out too well." - Ben_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Lady were talking in the shelter.

"Without Andrew," said Lady, "We're gonna be taken out one by one now."

Shohn nodded, "Yeah, well, that's how the cookie crumbles, you know? I wouldn't worry about yourself too much Lady. Myself and Skorbet will be taken out first."

"_Going into the next vote, I believe it'll be either me or Skorbet going home. We're both good competitors in challenges, and honestly I wouldn't surprised if one of us went home next." - Shohn_

"The idols were rehidden," noted Shohn, "But I doubt no one will pick up another one in this game. There just aren't many clues being handed out lately."

"We only have one clue..." replied Lady.

Shohn nodded.

"_The only thing that could save the Heroes from being taken out one by one is if a Villain jumps ship, which I don't see happening, or if we get a hidden immunity idol. Sadly though, me and Shohn only have one clue, so we're kind of stuck right now." - Lady_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Shirobon tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from Skorbet."

Skorbet did so.

"For todays challenge, it's very simple. It is a word scramble. You must find 20 words within the scramble. Once you have all 20 words, find the intersecting letters to figure out one full mystery word. First person to figure out the mystery word, wins immunity. Guarantees yourself a 1 out of 6 shot at a million dollars."

Everyone got a station, and got ready.

"Survivors ready? Go."

– 10 minutes in... –

Beat found 2 words so far.

Ben found 2 words so far.

Etna found 5 words so far.

Jordan found 5 words so far.

Lady found 1 word so far.

Shohn found 3 words so far.

Skorbet found 3 words so far.

– 20 minutes in... –

Beat found 7 words so far.

Ben found 7 words so far.

Etna found 9 words so far.

Jordan found 9 words so far.

Lady found 2 words so far.

Shohn found 6 words so far.

Skorbet found 9 words so far.

– 30 minutes in... –

Beat found 8 words so far.

Ben found 10 words so far.

Etna found 12 words so far.

Jordan found 11 words so far.

Lady found 6 words so far.

Shohn found 10 words so far.

Skorbet found 13 words so far.

– 40 minutes in... –

Beat found 12 words so far.

Ben found 12 words so far.

Etna found 13 words so far.

Jordan found 15 words so far.

Lady found 10 words so far.

Shohn found 13 words so far.

Skorbet found 15 words so far.

– 50 minutes in... –

Beat found 14 words so far.

Ben found 17 words so far.

Etna found 18 words so far.

Jordan found 16 words so far.

Lady found 11 words so far.

Shohn found 16 words so far.

Skorbet found 17 words so far.

– 1 hour in... –

Beat found 19 words so far.

Ben found all 20 words, and was solving for the mystery word.

Etna found all 20 words, and was solving for the mystery word.

Jordan found 19 words so far.

Lady found 12 words so far.

Shohn found 19 words so far.

Skorbet found all 20 words, and was solving for the mystery word.

– 1 hour, 10 minutes in... –

Eventually one person finished...

…

…

…

…

"ETNA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Etna.

"Good job Etna, you've become the first Villain to win individual immunity. You will be in the Final 6. As for the rest of you, one of you will be voted out and sent to the jury. See you tomorrow."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 32

Ben, Beat, Jordan, and Etna were talking around the fire quietly.

"So, which one are we voting out tonight?" asked Jordan.

Etna shrugged, "Quite honestly, each one of Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet have a good reason to vote off."

"Let's do Skorbet." planned Ben, "He's doing well in the challenges, and he's the nicest guy there. If he slips by winning immunity, he'll win for sure."

"_Tonight, we're gonna be voting for Skorbet. He's good at challenges, people like him, and nows the time to get rid of him since he doesn't have immunity around his neck." - Ben_

"You good with that Beat?" asked Jordan, who hadn't heard a word from him.

Beat nodded, "That's cool, dude. Skorbet's gone, then."

Each Villain fist pounded another.

Meanwhile, with Skorbet, Shohn, and Lady.

"Jordan again?" asked Skorbet.

Shohn nodded, "There's not much we can do. Since he's the strongest one, we might as well vote him out."

"_I don't see any future for the Heroes right now. Unless a kind soul from the Villains comes in and votes with us, then one of us is going home. I have no clue who that's gonna be." - Shohn_

"I do have something to say," stated Skorbet.

Both Shohn and Lady listened in.

"Beat was talking with me, and he wanted to jump ship and take out Ben and the rest of the Villains." explained Skorbet.

Lady was sort of surprised, while Shohn smirked and chuckled.

"Really, how certain are you that he was just playing you?" asked Shohn.

"Probably like a 40%," muttered Skorbet, "But whatever. We just have to hope. I'm gonna have a talk with him soon."

"_Beat's our last hope, and I hope he comes through and votes with us." - Skorbet_

Skorbet took Beat into the jungle.

"What's the plan tonight?" asked Skorbet.

"Their voting you out tonight." said Beat, honestly.

Skorbet rolled his eyes.

"What about you guys?"

"We're voting Jordan." replied Skorbet.

Beat sighed.

"_This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to vote out BEN, not JORDAN. Voting Jordan out would do nothing. By voting Ben out, it would place Jordan and Etna on the fritz, and I doubt they would be able to do anything about it." - Beat_

"You alright with that?" asked Skorbet.

Beat nodded, "Fine. I'll do it. But Ben better be next."

They shook hands.

"_I'm not sure what to do. If I vote Skorbet out now, I'm pretty much stuck with the Villains. Jesus, Ben's too big of a threat right now, and not even the HEROES can figure that out? Jeez. It's do or die. I'm either making a great decision, or a bad one." - Beat_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

Sonic was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans.

"Eevee,"

Eevee had a pink bow on her head.

"Karrington,"

Karrington was wearing all green; jacket, jeans, and hat.

"Dustin,"

Dustin was wearing a suit and tie. Reason for this was because of a wrestling match to occur later that night back at the states.

"And Andrew, voted out at the last tribal council."

Andrew was wearing a maroon red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"After a really crazy tribal council, you guys return with the Villains in control. Ben, does being in control make the Villains any more cocky then usual?" asked Jeff.

"Thank you Jeff for indirectly calling us ignorant bastards. I kid, I kid, but um, yeah. I guess you could say that." replied Ben.

"Shohn, any worries at all about the vote?" asked Jeff.

"Oh yeah. Between myself, Lady, and Skorbet, I'm probably the one they might gun for tonight." replied Shohn.

"Etna, I don't see that fake idol around your neck tonight." noted Jeff.

"Yeah, well get used to it! I'm never pulling that stunt again, because now people never fall for it anymore. It's a retired strategy that will never work again." replied Etna.

"Skorbet, you don't have immunity around your neck, does that make you concerned?" asked Jeff.

"Sure. While Shohn may say that he's the biggest threat? Well, guess who's won more immunities? Me, right? So, I'm worried as heck tonight." replied Skorbet.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Lady, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: I'm voting this way for a reason, and I don't mind the future from now. I'll deal with it. (?)

Ben's Vote: Sorry man, but since you don't have immunity, nows the time to take you out. (Skorbet)

Skorbet's Vote: I hope Beat does the right thing tonight. (Jordan)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, nows the time to do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Skorbet. (He nodded.)

…

Skorbet. Two votes Skorbet.

…

…

Jordan. One vote Jordan. (He nodded, smirking.)

…

Jordan. Tied two votes Jordan, two votes Skorbet.

…

…

Jordan. Three votes Jordan, two votes Skorbet.

…

Skorbet. Tied again, three votes Skorbet, three votes Jordan, one vote left. (Beat shut his eyes.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Skorbet.

Skorbet nodded, hugged both Shohn and Lady, walked up to Jeff, "Good luck guys."

"Skorbet, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Skorbet waved goodbye as he left.

"Another hero bites the dust. With the numbers at 4 villains to 2 heroes, it's gonna be a rough 6 days to get to the end. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Skorbet's Final Words**

"I'm sort of ticked at Beat for not sticking to the plan that he offered me in the first place. But, you know, it was good for him right now, since if he turned on the Villains, he would've been public target number one. I'm glad to of had another chance to play Survivor again, thank you."

Jordan – Shohn, Skorbet, and Lady

Skorbet – Etna, Jordan, Ben, and Beat


	12. Episode 12 Recognizable Scent

_Previously on, Survivor,_

_Ben wanted for the Villains to be at the top of the totem pole, and he created a huge plan. First, he found the hidden immunity idol, then he got Etna to create a fake immunity idol to use as a decoy._

_At the immunity challenge, Skorbet won immunity, saving himself from the upcoming vote._

_Before tribal council, Ben told Beat to get the Heroes against him, and then told him to vote for Andrew. Ben, however, regretted that move, thinking Beat would use his idol on Ben instead of himself. This would result in Beat going home. So Ben tricked Beat into thinking he was going home instead._

_At tribal council, Etna's decoy worked, and she used Ben's idol on him. Beat also used his own immunity idol on himself. This ended being a deadlock vote, forcing the first revote in Survivor History._

_Andrew and Jordan were tied in a 4-4 vote, and had to compete in fire making. In the end, Jordan slightly defeated Andrew, sending Andrew to the jury as it's fifth member._

_When they returned to camp, Beat made an alliance with Skorbet, planning to join forces with him, Shohn, and Lady. The Villains were worried about Beat jumping ship._

_Etna won immunity, and the Villains decided to target Skorbet, having won more immunities. Beat was still conflicted, as the Heroes wanted Jordan out, and not Ben. Beat didn't want Jordan to go home first._

_At tribal council, Beat sucked it up, and voted with the Villains, sending Skorbet to the jury. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

**Final 6: Beat, Ben, Etna, Jordan, Lady, and Shohn**

**Jury: Sonic, Eevee, Karrington, Dustin, Andrew, and Skorbet**

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 33

Shohn and Lady were down returning to camp with just the two of them remaining.

"It's over for us isn't it?" said Lady, who wasn't happy.

"Lady, I'm gonna tell you this now," ordered Shohn, "Remain calm, and just sit back. We're not going to turn Villains against Villains, we're gonna wait and see what happens."

Lady nodded, understanding Shohn's words.

"_At this point, me and Lady are dead in a couple days. Those Villains will very likely eat us alive. However, I do see hope. Why? These Villains are frigging morons, that's why. I really hope they start eating eachother up, and I mean soon." - Shohn_

"Reason I say that is," explained Shohn, "If we slip ourselves, or one of us, into the final 3, we're guaranteed the win. The whole jury will consist of Heroes, and we'll automatically win."

Lady smiled, "That's a great idea Shohn, but I hope just hanging back doing nothing won't hurt us."

Shohn smirked, "Remember Lady, it's usually the quiet ones who end up winning Survivor, if you think about it."

"_Shohn's idea is a great one, but it's risky. True, the Villains have had issues lately in terms of trust and all that, but I really think we might be able to pull something out, and slip into the finals." - Lady_

Meanwhile, Beat and Etna were in the jungle, talking.

"Listen," explained Beat, "Between you and Jordan, I trust you the most. I can't believe you haven't considered this option, yet."

"What is it?" asked Etna.

"Taking out Ben Tan." replied Beat.

Etna nodded, not surprised.

"_To be honest, I've been trying to find a way to take Ben out for a while now. Why? Because if that little rodent sneaks his way into the finals, he's gonna win, because he's probably gonna snub me and Jordan in front of the jury. Listen up, he's not the only one who made moves to get there." - Etna_

Etna sighed, "Truth be told, Beat, I'm with you on that plan. I really think Jordan's tighter with Ben. Uh, HELLO, I was the one who brought Jordan into the original alliance. Hell, Ben was the last one added to our pact!"

"_The original alliance was me, Jordan, and Anthony. Anthony had to go since he was being an asshole, and we brought in Ben. Ben's starting to take all the credit away from me and Jordan, and I think he's got Jordan wrapped around his finger. I think it has to do with being previous contestants on Green Hill." - Etna_

"Well, here's what we can do," planned Beat, "We get Shohn and Lady on our side, and try to get them to vote Ben out."

"And I'll try to sway Jordan. His chances of winning would be better if Ben wasn't here." noted Etna.

Beat nodded, "Tell him that. Worse case scenario is if we tie. I know for a fact that Ben's gonna try to get me out."

"He is." said Etna.

"_Etna's willing to try to take Ben out of this game. Ben is the main man right now; if that guy goes to the finals, he'll win the game again. I do not want a repeating winner unless his name is Beat." - Beat_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 33

Ben, Jordan, and Etna were talking in the shelter.

"So, Beat's still the next to go?" asked Etna.

Ben nodded, "Pretty much. I do not trust Beat whatsoever. I hope the Heroes don't either."

"_At this point, myself, Etna, and Jordan are going to the Final 3. The only thing that can destroy that is if Beat were to get the Heroes on his side against us, cause another tiebreaker, and probably lose to them in the process." - Ben_

"Though Beat did vote Skorbet out last night," reminded Etna, "Who's to say that wasn't a ploy move."

"Still," sighed Ben, "I'm trying to keep us safe, and Beat's wavering is making my head spin."

Etna sighed.

"_No doubt about, me and Beat have to pull something out of our hat in order to keep Beat around. I don't care if it's voting Ben or a hero out, I just want Beat here. As long as he's here, I'm sure me and Jordan have a chance to win." - Etna_

Jordan looked at Etna, and realized something was up.

Jordan took Etna into the jungle after Ben had went to take a nap.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan.

"We need Beat right now, dude." reminded Etna.

Jordan nodded, "I know, I know. But we can't trust him."

Etna bonked Jordan square on the head, "Dude! Do you want to win?"

Jordan nodded, rubbing his head.

"Then we need Beat around! If we take out Shohn and Lady in the next two votes," explained Etna, "We'll blindside Ben at Final 4."

Jordan nodded.

"_From my understanding, Etna wants to keep Beat around, and take him to the Final 3 instead of Ben. I fully agree with Etna; Ben's too big of a jury threat. He'll get both villain votes and hero votes." - Jordan_

"Does it matter which hero goes first?" asked Jordan.

Etna shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I prefer Lady to go before Shohn, but that's just me."

Jordan nodded, and shook Etna's hand, "No matter who's up there in the end, it's you and me all the way."

Etna smirked.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Shirobon tribe entered the challenge area

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For todays challenge, your going to be divided into 2 teams of 3. You will have to compete in 3 legs, one for each team member. On Leg 1, you are going to walk across the water on circular platforms, dive off the last platform, retrieve a flag. Hand the flag to the next guy. That person will run Leg 2, which involves you untieing 3 different bags, one of which holds a flag. Carry both flags with you to the next guy, and the both of you will paddle a boat with several holes in it. One person should row, and the other person should bail out water. First group back to the shore, wins reward."

"You will leave here, and enjoy a nice picnic at the volcanoes. Hamburgers, soft drinks, pizza, ice cream, everything you can imagine. Let's pick our teams and get started."

Team A: Ben, Etna, and Beat

Team B: Lady, Shohn, and Jordan

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ben and Lady were first up, and they ran across the circular platforms. Lady, being smaller and more nimble, crossed the bridge first. She dove into the water, grabbed the flag, and handed it off to Shohn.

Ben was taking his sweet time on the platforms, and kept falling off every so often.

"Oh come on!" complained Ben.

Shohn dove underwater, and untied each of the three bags in one full swoop. He found the flag, and joined Jordan in the boat.

Ben finally crossed the platforms, grabbed the flag, and handed it off to Etna. Etna was regaining ground for Team A that Ben costed them.

Shohn and Jordan were going very slowly in the boat, giving Etna some catch-up. Etna found the second flag, and joined Beat in the boat. They began paddling off to shore.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…

"LADY, JORDAN, SHOHN WIN REWARD!"

All 3 of them hugged and cheered.

"Good job to all three of you. You will enjoying a really nice day at the volcano picnic. Have fun! As for Beat, Etna, and Ben; nothing for you, grab your stuff and head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 34

Jordan, Shohn, and Lady were making their way down to the volcano.

"This is gonna be a swell day for us, y'hear?" smiled Shohn, "No strategy talk. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Jordan nodded, "I agree. Enough of Survivor for once. I just want a day of relaxation."

"_Myself, Lady, and Shohn won reward, and... there's nothing much to talk about really. I know what the plan is, and we really don't need either of the heroes to make it work." - Jordan_

The 3 settled themselves at the picnic table. There was everything Jeff had talked about; soft drinks, pizza, ice cream, and much more. They immediately dug into the meal.

Off to the side, 2 women walked towards them with a dog by their side. Jordan was the only one who could see them.

"Take a look at this!" smirked Jordan, thinking they were about to receive entertainment.

Lady and Shohn turned around, and saw the ladies and the dog. Immediately Lady noticed an aroma in the air.

"Hmm... I recognize that scent." she quietly said to herself.

Lady got off her seat, and sniffed around. She smiled happily when he noticed where the aroma was coming from. She immediately ran towards the dog, and gave it lots of licks and nuzzles.

It all clicked together at that moment. Both Shohn and Jordan smiled in joy. The two ladies were Shohn's best friend Adeli, and Jordan's wife Patricia. The dog was Lady's husband, Tramp.

Shohn and Jordan ran up to their loved ones and gave them nice big hugs and kisses.

"_Oh man, to see my wife show up at the reward, was just a blessing. I only got to see my wife on video in Green Hill, and that was the only love I got." - Jordan_

"_I feel bad for Etna, Ben, and Beat. They should be allowed to see their loved ones as well, but it's a game. You win some, and you lose some. In the situation I'm in right now, I felt happy to enjoy this one moment in my life." - Shohn_

"_I was so excited to see Tramp here on the island with me, just like last time! Being on the oust can be quite boring, so to see Tramp be here with me on this day, made me feel like the happiest dog on the planet." - Lady_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 35

Etna and Beat were in the shelter while Ben was out fishing.

"I've got news for you Beat," said Etna, "Ben still wants you out, no matter what me and Jordan tried."

Beat sighed heavily.

"But, I think I can try to get him to vote out a hero. If we take out Shohn and Lady in the next two votes, we'll be in the final 4, and we'll blindside Ben." planned Etna.

"_Taking Ben out at Final 4 would be better for me and Jordan jury-wise. If we take him out now, jury votes might be lost, but that's just how I view it." - Etna_

Beat sighed, "Etna, you know how much I want him gone."

"Beat, if I don't do anything now, it will be a tie at tribal council between you and a hero," noted Etna, "I don't think you want to lose the game through a fire challenge, right?"

Beat shook his head.

"_Etna just came to me, and told me that the plans have changed, and we're taking the heroes out next. To be honest, I'm not too sure if Etna really wants to take Ben out, and she might be just toying with me." - Beat_

Etna held out her hand, "Trust me on this, dude. You want to have another shot to win again? Then stick by me and Jordan. You'll get your wish."

Beat nodded, and shook Etna's hand.

"_I hope this plan works, because my chances of winning will increase, as will Jordan's. As long as one of us wins, I'll be happy." - Etna_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Shirobon tribe entered the challenge area

"Let's bring in Lady, Shohn, and Jordan, returning from the reward."

The 3 returned from behind a corner, and rejoined the others.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Etna."

Etna did so.

"For todays challenge, your going to be using this pistol, and you will try to knock out all 3 of your targets. First person to do so wins immunity. However, plan your aims, because you can miss at anytime. Every hit counts."

Everyone got situated at a station.

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Beat hit Lady's first target.

Ben hit nothing.

Etna hit Jordan's first target.

Jordan hit nothing.

Lady hit nothing

Shohn hit Jordan's second target.

…

"Ready, aim, fire!"

Beat hit Lady's second target.

Ben hit nothing.

Etna hit Beat's first target.

Jordan hit nothing.

Lady hit Shohn's first target.

Shohn hit Jordan's last target.

"With that said and done, JORDAN WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered for Jordan.

"Well, Jordan, you did nothing, but still, people gave you the win, and the win you shall have. Your going to the Final 5. As for the rest, one of you will be going home. See you all tomorrow night."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 36

"That was quick." chuckled Etna, patting Jordan on the back.

"I know," smirked Jordan, "I'm just glad I'm safe tonight."

Ben joined them, "So, Beat's done tonight. I'll talk with Lady and Shohn, and see if they'll vote the same."

"_Beat cannot be trusted, and if he goes home now, I can rest in peace with another win. I can guarantee it." - Ben_

"Listen Ben," sighed Etna, "I really hate to be the one saying this, but voting Beat out now is kinda stupid. It should be those heroes or nothing."

Jordan nodded, "I'm with Etna, Ben. If any one of those two make it to the Final 3, they've pretty much won the game."

"_But then, Etna and Jordan decided to tell me that the heroes need to go home, worried that they could slip into the finals. Uh, why? I thought we agreed on sending Beat out when the numbers were right." - Ben_

"But honestly," sighed Ben, "Do you think Beat deserves to stay? Cause I think he doesn't. You know how many times he's threatened to ruin our plans? A lot!"

"Ben, I know that," sighed Etna, "But we've got to think about the game."

Ben sighed.

"_Ben loves being in control, and that's good and all, but I would like to control his vote for once. He's not the boss of me, you know!" - Etna_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Lady were talking.

"Beat tonight?" asked Lady.

Shohn nodded, "I'm hoping they target him, since he's almost flipped on them several times throughout the game."

"_It's probably gonna end up being either me or Lady going home tonight, and I'm honestly expecting it to be me. But I could be wrong. Either way, me and Lady are 5th and 6th in some order." - Shohn_

"I hope your strategy paid off." smiled Lady.

Shohn nodded smiling back, "I hope so too. You don't know how awesome it'd be for one of us to slip by and beat the 4 villains."

Lady nodded, "I know."

"_Tonight, one of me or Shohn is going home tonight to join the jury. I really hope Shohn stays to be honest, since I think he deserves to win more then I do, but they'll probably get rid of him due to him being a threat." - Lady_

Before leaving for tribal council, Ben was thinking about the vote.

"_I'm not sure what I'm doing tonight, but I hope it's the right decision, and that Etna and Jordan have my back." - Ben_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

Sonic was wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Eevee,"

Eevee had a blue bow on her head.

"Karrington,"

Karrington was a black tank top, and loosely hanging black jeans.

"Dustin,"

Dustin was wearing a green and white sweatsuit.

"Andrew,"

Andrew was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown khakis. His hair was also cut shorter.

"And Skorbet, voted out last tribal council."

Skorbet was wearing a green vest. He smiled at the Final 6.

"It's been 36 days into the game, and only 3 days left to go. Lady, how would it feel to go to the Final 3?" asked Jeff.

"It would feel really great, but unfortunately, I'm not in a great position to go to the finals. The Villains have had control for several days now, and I don't see that changing." replied Lady.

"Beat, how worried are you that the Villains might change their mind, and blindside you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm concerned, especially since I've not been the least bit loyal to them, in a way. I keep telling them I'm with them, but uh, we'll see." replied Beat.

"Shohn, concerned that it could be you?" asked Jeff.

Shohn nodded.

"Absolutely." replied Shohn, simply.

"It's time to vote, Lady, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: This is a strategic vote, and I hope it pays off. (?)

Etna's Vote: Sorry about this, but I have to stick with my Villains. (?)

Shohn's Vote: I hope the Villains vote you out, because you are a threat. (Beat)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Beat. (He rolled his eyes. Etna tensed up.)

…

Beat. Two votes Beat.

…

…

…

…

Lady. One vote Lady. (Lady frowned. Shohn was slightly surprised.)

…

…

Lady. Tied two votes Lady, two votes Beat.

…

Lady. Three votes Lady, two votes Beat. One vote left...

…

…

…

…

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the seventh member of our jury, Lady. That's 4, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Lady smiled slightly, hugged Shohn, and brought up her torch.

"Lady, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Lady smiled back at the Final 5, "Go get them Shohn!"

"You are the Final 5. You have 3 days left in the game, 3 more tribal councils, and only one winner. I'm ready to see the end to such a crazy season. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Lady's Final Words**

"I'm not at all mad at the Villains for voting me out. I was hoping for Shohn to stay, since I really thought he worked hard to get where he was at. I hope Shohn pulls something out of his hat, because if he makes that Final 3, he's got the win wrapped up."

Beat – Shohn and Lady

Lady – Etna, Jordan, Ben, and Beat


	13. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 20 previous players of Survivor were returning to the game to play for either a 2nd time, or a 3rd time. They were either represented as a Hero, or a Villain. This would prove to be an epic battle of huge proportions._

_At the Heroes, the core alliance was Andrew, Lady, Shohn, and Skorbet. They controlled most of the votes, and were able to send home Will, Jacky, Robert, Sonic, and Eevee within the first 21 days._

_Their only opposition during those days was Dustin. Dustin did not like the leadership and threats that Andrew and Shohn made themselves out to be. After his ally Jacky was voted out, Dustin was stuck with the majority alliance, that is until he joined Robert and Sonic. Despite Dustin's betrayal to the alliance, he survived through up to the merge._

_At the Villains, there were 2 major alliances; Angry Video Game Nerd, Beat, and Karrington, who were a devious bunch. The opposing group was Etna, Jordan, and Ben. At first, nothing sparked between the two, and Nack and Anthony were sent home first. _

_But Limberg, one of the most devious players in the history of Survivor, orchestrated a huge blindside by turning both alliances against one another. Jordan, who had access to an immunity idol, played it on Etna, sparing her from the vote, and sending home the Angry Video Game Nerd._

_This left Beat and Karrington on the oust, but the alliance didn't get rid of them. Instead, they took out Limberg and his ally Dongwa next._

_On Day 22, the two tribes merged into the black Shirobon tribe. At this point, the Heroes and the Villains were against eachother 5-5. However, Karrington's large stupidity drove Beat off the wall, and it forced him to vote Karrington out with the Heroes, thinking it would be better if he wasn't around._

_The Villains were upset with Beat, but he quickly got them back on his side when he showed them the hidden immunity idol. However, they had no use for it at the next tribal council, as the Heroes decided to sacrifice Dustin for being untrustworthy._

_The next day, Ben came up with one of the most confusing moves in Survivor History. Despite it being very confusing, it did protect both him and Beat from getting voted out, and it sent home Andrew. This gave the Villains the advantage throughout the rest of the merge. Next to go was Skorbet._

_Last episode, Shohn, Jordan, and Lady won reward, and were able to see and interact with their loved ones._

_Beat and Etna were talking about blindsiding Ben after the Heroes were all voted out and done for. However, Etna's sudden back and forth changes to the plan made Beat suspicious of her true intentions._

_Shohn also came up with a plan to stay in the background, and wait and see what happens. He hoped for the Villains to self-destruct._

_But after Jordan won immunity, Etna was able to persuade Ben into voting out Lady._

_Now only 5 remain!_

_Etna._

_Jordan._

_Ben._

_Shohn._

_And Beat._

_Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges. 3 will move on to face the jury, and only 1 will outlast the rest to become the Sole Survivor!_

**Final 5: Beat, Ben, Etna, Jordan, and Shohn**

**Jury: Sonic, Eevee, Karrington, Dustin, Andrew, Skorbet, and Lady**

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 37

Shohn went back to camp alone with 4 other Villains.

"_Lady was voted out last night, and uh, I'm all alone in this game, just like when I lost Rebecca to the purple rock. All I can do now is just wait for a miracle. As we all know, miracles just aren't forced. So... we'll see." - Shohn_

"Listen y'all," said Shohn, "I know I'm next, so I'm not gonna try and ruin any of your plans. If it does end up happening, then that's your own fault."

Ben nodded, "That's cool Shohn. You played a great game."

Ben shook Shohn's hand.

"_Shohn is thinking that he's the next to go, and I'm considering it, actually. I hate Beat and all, but if Shohn wins final immunity, then we're all screwed, because he's got the jury wrapped up." - Ben_

Ben, Etna, and Jordan were talking in the woods.

"I was thinking that Shohn should go home next, instead of Beat." planned Ben.

Jordan nodded, "I think that's what we were planning anyway, wasn't it?"

Ben shook his head, "I was planning on voting out Beat next tribal council, after Lady left. But, I got to thinking that Shohn's a strong competitor, and if he wins immunity at the end, he's wins automatically."

"See Ben?" scoffed Etna, "Now you can see why I have been trying to get you back on track! Beat's 100% with the Villains, he's not jumping ship."

"I think I knew that already, Etna." muttered Ben.

"_Shohn may be a tough competitor, but so are myself, Beat, and Jordan. Beat and I also won a lot of immunity challenges in our original seasons, whereas Shohn only won 1 individual challenge in his. If Ben's not immune at the next tribal council, and Jordan's up for it, we're taking him out." - Etna_

"Still, though," thought Jordan, "Beat is a dangerous foe in challenges. Perhaps he should go first."

He winked at Etna, as to say 'Go along with it'. Ben didn't catch it.

"_I decided to bring up Beat as a possible vote out, because we have to hide our alliance with him as much as possible. If Ben finds out, well... actually, I don't care. Not at this stage." - Jordan_

Etna nodded, "Yes. I was thinking that as well! Beat could beat us at the final challenge, forcing us to vote out one of our own."

"You do bring up a good point there..." nodded Ben.

"_Right now, I'm still sizing up the vote. Either take out Shohn, the last remaining hero, or Beat, who has been against me for the last couple of days. I think it'll come down to immunity." - Ben_

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 37

Etna and Beat were talking in the shelter.

"Listen up," said Etna, "Ben might want to vote you out. You have to make sure you beat him today at the challenge."

"If he wins we're voting Shohn, correct?" asked Beat.

Etna nodded, "No other choice in the matter."

"_Today's challenge is critical. We have to beat Ben Tan today at the challenge, and then send him home. But still... I have weird suspicions about Etna not being truthful. Right now, I have to trust her." - Beat_

"Jordan on board?" asked Beat.

Etna smirked, "Oh yes he is. He wants a decent shot at winning the game, and one of his threats is his closest ally."

Beat smirked with her.

"_If everything works out in our favor, myself, Jordan, and Etna will be the Final 3. This better be a good move for me, since I would love to win a second time!" - Beat_

Meanwhile, Shohn and Ben were talking by the beach.

"Dude, I want to tell you something." said Ben.

Shohn nodded, "Sup Ben?"

"You might be safe tonight at the vote," reassured Ben, "Beat might be the one going home tonight."

Shohn nodded, itching at his beard, "Interesting..."

"_Ben was talking with me earlier today, and he told me that I was going to the Final 4, and that Beat would be going home." - Shohn_

"But, I'm warning you now," said Ben, strictly, "You will be going home tonight if Beat wins immunity. So please try to beat him today. Beat Beat... haha! I love that pun!"

Shohn chuckled with Ben's little joke.

"_At this point, Ben's right. If Beat wins immunity, I'm a goner. So, I have to trust Ben right now that he'll keep true to his word should Beat not win today." - Shohn_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Shirobon tribe entered the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take back immunity from you Jordan."

Jordan did so.

"For todays challenge, you will attempt to cross this obstacle course. To do so, you must solve the 3-digit code. Each code is on each board, in Braille. Yes, you will be blindfolded. First person to solve each of the 3 doors, wins immunity, and guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. By the way, study this board with the Braille numbers, you'll need them."

Everyone studied the numbers, and then were blindfolded.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Etna did this challenge in Cuties, and she even won this challenge. She already broke open the first door.

Etna was on a role with the challenge, and the others knew it too. But she wasn't the only one doing really well. Ben, Shohn, and Jordan got past the first door. Beat was still having trouble.

Beat finally got the first door opened, but it was too late for anyone else to finish before Etna did.

"ETNA WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone cheered for Etna.

"Once again, Etna, you succeeded in this challenge again. As such, you are going to the Final 4. As for Ben, Shohn, Beat, and Jordan, one of you will be sent home. See you tonight."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 37

Etna and Jordan were talking in the woods.

"Listen, I was thinking," planned Jordan, "Maybe we should keep Ben up to the Final 4."

Etna was confused, "Why?"

"Shohn." said Jordan simply.

"_As much as I would like Ben to go home tonight, I'm worried about keeping Shohn to the Final 4, because he could win final immunity, and go to the Final 3 and win." - Jordan_

"We have to think about this," thought Etna, "Because I really would like Ben to go out now."

"I know, me too, but we have to do what's best for us in the Final 3." noted Jordan.

Etna left to go talk to Beat about voting for Shohn.

"_There is no guarantee that Beat's staying tonight, or even Ben for that matter. I'll tell Beat to vote for Shohn, and me and Jordan will make the final decision." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Ben and Shohn were talking.

"Are we still on board for voting Beat out?" asked Shohn.

Ben nodded, "I'm on board, as well as Etna and Jordan. I already spoke with Jordan in the woods several minutes ago. We're good tonight."

Shohn nodded, smiling.

He shook his hand, "Good deal man, good deal."

"_I'm glad Ben came through for me, and that I might be safe tonight. However, I'm not overly confident that Ben's being 100% honest to me. If I go home, I still won't be shocked." - Shohn_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

"Eevee,"

"Karrington,"

"Dustin,"

"Andrew,"

"Skorbet,"

"And Lady, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Tonight, we'll be down to the Final 4. Etna, being safe tonight, what can you do to make sure your allies are safe?" asked Jeff.

"There are no guarantees in this game, even when things are looking good. You just have to pray that things will work out for you in the long run." replied Etna.

"Beat, worried at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm a bit nervous, and I think I should be. I lost the challenge, and I believed it was my only hope of staying tonight. Hopefully, the vote goes in my favor." replied Beat.

"Jordan, we began with 10 heroes, and 10 villains. There are now 4 villains left, and only 1 hero. Should Shohn be concerned?" asked Jeff.

"He has every right to be concerned, because he's not involved in any strategy talk in the tribe. But, who knows, I could be wrong." replied Jordan.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Ben, your up."

– – –

Beat's Vote: Sorry dude, it's either you, me, or Ben tonight. I hope Etna and Jordan have a plan... (Shohn)

Ben's Vote: Beat, you've been trying to get me out for a while now, I bet. Tonight, it ends. (Beat)

Etna's Vote: Well, I'm sorry about this vote. Guess you should of tried harder, eh? (?)

– – –

"If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, and you want to play it, tonights the last night you can do so."

No one did anything.

"Ok, Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shohn. (He nodded.)

…

…

Beat. One vote Beat, one vote Shohn. (He rolled his eyes.)

…

…

Beat. Two votes Beat, one vote Shohn. (Beat was confused.)

…

…

…

…

Shohn. Tied, two votes Shohn, two votes Beat, one vote left. (Ben was surprised.)

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

Shohn. That's 3, it's enough. You need to give me your torch.

Shohn nodded, "It's alright guys, you did what you had to do. Good luck."

"Shohn, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shohn pounded his chest at the others, gave the peace sign, and then left.

"You got rid of the last hero, and you are all now the Final 4. You have only 2 more tribal councils, and one more challenge. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

**Shohn's Final Words**

"I am the last hero to be voted out... that's such an accomplishment. I really hoped that Ben's plan would've worked, but uh, least he kept his end of the deal with me. I hope he makes final tribal, because he's got my vote cemented in. Good luck guys."

Beat – Ben and Shohn

Shohn – Etna, Jordan, and Beat

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 38

Ben was slightly confused as to why Etna and Jordan kept Beat around and not Shohn.

When Beat was sleeping in the shelter, Ben spoke with Etna and Jordan.

"What happened?" asked Ben, "I thought we were taking Beat out."

"_Last night, Shohn went home, which is fine with me. But, uh, I had no idea that Shohn was going. I thought Etna and Jordan were voting the way I wanted them to." - Ben_

"We didn't want Shohn to be in the Final 4," said Jordan, "He was too big of a threat."

"Uh, did he win any immunity challenges?" asked Ben, annoyed.

"I know," sighed Jordan, "But he had a good chance of winning final immunity. I wouldn't worry though, Ben, we're still set for the Final 3."

Etna nodded.

"_Finally, I got to take some control last night. Ben didn't get his way, and I did. Ha hah! Now if he doesn't win final immunity, then guess who's going home next? …..Do I really need to answer that question?" - Etna_

Just then, Jeff entered the area.

"What's up Villains?" greeted Jeff.

"Pretty good Jeff." replied Ben. Jordan went over to the shelter to wake Beat up.

"Gather round," said Jeff, "It's time for the famous rites of passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 16 torches of the 16 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the beach, and we'll start the final immunity challenge."

Everyone started to walk down the trail.

"_In the beginning, I was aligned with the Angry Video Game Nerd and Karrington. Karrington was a mistake from Day 1, and I knew it. After the Nerd was blindsided, I knew my game would go down the toilet. However, here I stand with a 25% chance of winning the game." - Beat_

"_I started out this game a little quiet, and then blow it out with a big bang at the end. Unlike in Fans vs. Favorites, I had a plan with an alliance, and I never lost any of my allies. I believe I do deserve another chance to win Survivor again, and then be done with it." - Ben_

"_Myself, Etna, and Anthony were in an alliance, and we soon brought in Ben as a fourth man. I think my plan this time worked out better for me then last time in Green Hill. It's been 10 years since I played, and I'm here in the Final 4. I never made Final 4 before... I want to go higher then that." - Jordan_

"_Where do I start... well for one thing, Ben Tan's still here, and he shouldn't be. That punk literally took control of our alliance, and he was the last man that joined us. Point is, me and Jordan will look like dorks if Ben goes to the Final 3. He needs to go." - Etna_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Will's.

"I'm glad I didn't have to face him this time." chuckled Jordan.

"Too bad he was taken out so soon." noted Ben.

They came across Nack's.

"He made a dumb move, and he had to go." said Ben.

Etna scoffed, "He was sarcastically funny, don't you think?"

They came across Anthony's.

"Anthony..." chuckled Etna, "Now he was super paranoid about the vote."

"I enjoyed aligning with him," noted Jordan, "It was different in Green Hill."

They came to Jacky's torch.

"Good job Jacky," smiled Ben, "You actually DIDN'T get injured."

Beat smirked, "He was going to be a threat sooner or later, so I'm glad he left when he did."

They came to the Angry Video Game Nerd's torch.

"This guy was not a bad person to align with," noted Beat, "Actually quite a smart move."

Jordan nodded, "I wish we didn't have to send him out when we did."

They came to Robert's torch.

"He would've been awesome to of played against." noted Etna.

Ben nodded, "For a winner, he played a really great underdog game."

They came to Limberg's torch.

"This rodent drove me nuts!" growled Etna.

"No one trusted him, and that's why he left early." chuckled Beat.

They came to Dongwa's torch.

"He was a cool guy to hang around with," said Ben, "I mean, we're of similar background, being Chinese."

"You would say that." chuckled Jordan.

Then came Sonic's.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic..." chuckled Beat, "That's all I have to say."

"I think it was best that they voted him out early." noted Ben.

They came to Eevee's torch.

"Ah Eevee," sighed Etna, "You would've made a perfect villain ally if I needed it..."

"But would she jump ship?" asked Ben, "Regardless, a solid winner in my book."

Karrington's came next.

"Disgusting, rotten brat." said Etna.

"You guys better thank me," replied Beat, "I got rid of him."

Then came Dustin's torch.

"He was trying too hard to get the Villains on his side." noted Jordan.

"He was too big of a threat," replied Ben.

Andrew's came next.

"After three games of playing," noted Beat, impressed, "He finally gets voted out here."

"I have to give him credit." replied Ben.

Soon came Skorbet's torch.

"He was a fun guy," said Jordan, "Too bad he had to go so soon."

"He tried too hard to get me to jump ship," lied Beat.

Next was Lady's.

"Probably the sweetest person to ever play the game." said Jordan.

Etna scoffed, "Too sweet, actually. We didn't get along in this game."

Last, but not least, came Shohn's.

"If the Heroes had the advantage," said Jordan, "He would've gotten my vote."

"Me too," replied Ben, "He is an honorable man."

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The Final 4 entered the challenge area.

"Ready for your final immunity challenge? I'll take back immunity, Etna."

Etna did so.

"For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will place your hand on the idol, and hold it there, for as long as you can. Your feet will stand on these two pedestals. Every hour, you will move to another player's pedestal, keeping your hand on the idol. Your hand may not come off the idol, nor can your feet come off the pedestal when we aren't moving. Last one standing, wins immunity, and gets to decide who'll sit next to them at the final vote."

Everyone got settled into their position.

"Challenge has begun."

– 30 minutes in... –

Beat and Ben were really trying hard to make sure they win the challenge. Etna and Jordan were fine for right now.

– 1 hour in... –

"It's now time to move to another pedestal."

Each player carefully moved to another pedestal, but no one fell off.

Etna was starting to struggle a tad. Jordan was numb all over, and Ben and Beat were still fine.

– 1 hour, 30 minutes in... –

Etna's hand couldn't stay up on the idol.

"Etna is now out of the challenge, we are down to 3."

– 2 hours in... –

Jeff: It's now time to move to another pedestal.

But as they were moving, one hand fell off...

…

…

…

…

"Jordan is now out of the challenge. It's down to the two winners; Beat from SEGA All Stars, and Ben from Fans vs. Favorites."

"And Green Hill." finished Ben.

– 2 hours, 30 minutes in... –

The heat, the numbness, and many more elements caused one more person to fall...

…

…

…

…

…

"Ben is off, BEAT WINS FINAL IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped for Beat.

"Good job Beat, you are going to the Final Tribal Council again. Good job! Tonight, one of Ben, Etna, and Jordan will be sent to the jury as the final member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 38

Beat and Etna were talking in the jungle.

"There's no other way around it," noted Beat, "Ben's gotta go."

Etna nodded, "There isn't a choice in the matter for me. We're good to go tonight."

She shook Beat's hand.

"_Tonight, I am overly thankful that Beat won immunity, and that there isn't a blindside tonight. I would like to be the one that receives Ben's vote tomorrow night." - Etna_

Meanwhile, Ben and Jordan were talking.

"Tonight," said Ben, "It's obviously a hard vote, and I understand that."

Jordan nodded.

"I think," planned Ben, "It'll be a tie. I'm betting on Beat and Etna voting for me tonight, if you vote with me and vote Etna, we're good."

"And the purple rock?" asked Jordan.

Ben shook his head, "Well, if one of us has to go home, it won't matter in the long run. If it ends up being me, you've got my vote."

Jordan nodded, "Deal then. I'll vote for Etna, then."

He shook Ben's hand.

"_I am a bit nervous walking into tribal council, but we all should be. One of me, Etna, or Jordan will be going home tonight." - Ben_

"_Tonight is a hard vote, but whatever the outcome, I hope I'm still in the Final Tribal Council." - Jordan_

– – – – –

The Shirobon tribe entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

"Eevee,"

"Karrington,"

"Dustin,"

"Andrew,"

"Skorbet,"

"Lady,"

"And Shohn, voted out at the last tribal council."

"This is it. It's do or die for one of you. Each of you have a 33.3% chance of going home tonight. Except for Beat who is immune. Ben, being a winner, how concerned are you that Etna and Jordan would want you out, because you might win again?" asked Jeff.

"They might, and tonight, I wouldn't mind at all. They have to do what they have to do. I mean, Beat was the target, but he was spared with immunity." replied Ben.

Beat rolled his eyes.

"Etna, what about you." asked Jeff.

"Without immunity around my neck, I'm a tad concerned that it could be me." replied Etna.

"Ok, it's time to vote, Ben, your up."

– – –

Ben's Vote: Sorry Etna, but I don't have much of a choice. (Etna)

Etna's Vote: Well Ben Tan, the game is over for you. I hope your happy with fourth! (Ben)

Jordan's Vote: Nothing personal. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ben Tan. (He nodded.)

…

Etna. One vote Ben, one vote Etna.

…

…

Ben Tan. Two votes Ben Tan, one vote Etna. (Ben looked at Jordan.)

…

…

…

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, and the final member of the jury, Ben Tan. That's 3, it's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Ben nodded, grabbed his torch, and gave it to Jeff.

"Ben Tan, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"It's time for you to go.

Ben left tribal council without a word.

"You have gone as far as you can go in this game. You have completed the jury, and tomorrow night they will ask you questions that will help them decide who to vote for. You have one more day out here. Enjoy it. Grab your torches and head on out. Good night."

– – – – –

**Ben's Final Words**

"They shouldn't of done that... ah who am I kidding. I only had a 75% of being voted out tonight, and obviously, luck didn't play out for me. I did wish Jordan would've kept his word, but all in all, I think he might've done the right thing. It's official fans; Ben Tan drowned. Oh well."

Ben – Etna, Jordan, and Beat

Etna – Ben

– – – – –

Shirobon Day 39

Beat, Etna, and Jordan returned to camp in high spirits. They had just made the Final 3!

"Booyah!" cheered Beat, "Once again; FINAL 3!"

Etna high fived him.

"_Last night we took out the Asian Supreme. I bet he didn't see it coming. Now, here I sit in the Final 3 again. But this time, I get a chance to plead my case to the jury." - Etna_

"Congrats to Jordan," smirked Etna, "This dude never even made the Final 3, let alone Final tribal council."

Jordan nodded, smiling, "This game has gotten harder since Green Hill, I'll tell you that. But despite all that, I'm here with two great players!"

Etna patted his back, "That's the spirit! Now let's teach that jury a few manners!"

"_I've learned a lot about myself this time around. In Green Hill, I wasn't focused on an endgame goal, it was all focused on taking out one specific person. I think I have a good shot to win the money." - Jordan_

Beat grabbed his torch, "Let's go guys! To final tribal council, HERE WE COME!"

"_The jurors do not scare me. I wasn't frightened once during SEGA All Stars, so nothing should be different here. Only problem is, I might have to get aggressive. Being a winner might turn them away from me. I have to prevent that." - Beat_

The Final 3 burned down the camp, grabbed their things, and left to tribal council one last time.

– – – – –

The Final 3 entered tribal council.

"Bring in the members of the jury,"

"Sonic,"

"Eevee,"

"Karrington,"

"Dustin,"

"Andrew,"

"Skorbet,"

"Lady,"

"Shohn,"

"And Ben Tan, voted out last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Beat, you can go first."

"Hello guys! As you can see, I'm a previous winner, and here I am at the Final 3. I think I played a better game then I did in SEGA All Stars, because well, I didn't get as paranoid as I did in that game. Paranoia can destroy one's game if it gets out of hand. Luckily though, I kept the Villains in power, and I deserve to have an equal chance like Etna and Jordan." said Beat.

"Jordan, your next."

"10 years ago, I was one of 20 players to be given a chance to journey the Green Hill Zone. I made it to the Final 5, focusing all of my energy on trying to eliminate Will. This time, though, I focused on getting to the end, sticking with my alliance to the end. I had to do some things in order to help my chances at the game. I hope you liked my game." said Jordan.

"And Etna, close us up."

"Hello Heroes, Ben, and Karrington, I'm happy your there and I'm not. I played this game without having to use my fake idols to an advantage. I only used that strategy ONCE, and that's because of the... godforsaken weird move from Ben. I'll tell you all this, I needed to stay in this game, I believe I have a shot to win this game, and I hope you give me that chance." said Etna.

"In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Beat, Jordan, and Etna. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Okay. Let's start. Sonic, your up first."

Sonic sped up in front of the Final 3.

"Beat, you can forget about getting my vote," said Sonic, "as I'm pretty sure you expected.

Beat rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Etna, Jordan, my question to you two is name one thing you did differently in this game that you didn't do in your previous season." asked Sonic.

"I wasn't as rude to everyone like I was during Cuties." replied Etna.

"Like I said in my opening statement, I focused on getting to the end, instead of trying to get rid of one specific person." replied Jordan.

Sonic nodded, and went back to sit down.

"Eevee."

Eevee went on up.

"Hi guys!" smiled Eevee cutely, "I want you guys to name one Hero that you would give a million dollars too. It can be any of the ten."

"Definitely Shohn." said Beat.

"Shohn." said Etna, as well.

"I'll say Shohn too." said Jordan.

Shohn, on the jury, nodded at this. Eevee smiled and went back over to sit down.

"Ben Tan."

Ben went on up.

"This vote is extremely hard for me, because of 3 things," stated Ben, "Etna, you've been lying to my face since we got the majority about taking me to the Final 3. Jordan, you stabbed me in the back in order to get to this spot. And Beat, well, let's just say it wasn't a clean experience. Jordan, again, I only have a question for you. Besides saying the 'I didn't want it to be me' excuse, why didn't you vote Etna to draw rocks?"

"Listen Ben," sighed Jordan, "Etna wanted to take me to the Final 3 with Beat, because she was afraid of taking you to the end, thinking you would make us all look like 'goats'."

Ben glared at Etna.

"I kind of expected that. Despite the betrayal, it was a great move," replied Ben, "I respect that as a player outside the game, but this is inside the game. Big Difference."

Ben went back to the jury.

"Shohn."

Shohn went on up.

"Sup fellas. Uh, my question to y'all is what big move got you to this point in the game?" asked Shohn.

"Voting out Ben Tan. I'm sorry Ben, but you would've beaten both me and Jordan in the end," replied Etna, "No contest, dude."

Ben nodded.

"Voting Karrington out. I have a reason for this," stated Beat, "he really screwed up my game at several times, like almost revealing that we had the idol. I'm sure he would've stayed loyal to us, but I couldn't take his antics anymore."

"Playing on the idol on Etna, in order to get rid of the Nerd," replied Jordan, "It was a risky move to play the idol on her, because it could've been me walking out the game. I didn't, and I stayed in the game."

Shohn nodded, and sat back down.

"Dustin."

Dustin went on up.

"My only question tonight is for Jordan," stated Dustin, "Jordan, uh, why didn't the Villains take on my request to vote out the Heroes, because at the time, there was no guarantee that you would later gain the advantage."

"Basically, you were a big threat in the game, and if we kept you around, you might've sailed your way to the end." replied Jordan.

"But remember this Jordan," reminded Dustin, "the Heroes would hate me for my betrayal to you guys had I stayed. So a Villain would've still won the game."

Jordan nodded. Dustin also went back to sit down.

"Karrington."

Karrington walked on up.

"Beat, that was a really dumb move of yours to set me aside," noted Karrington, "Granted, I'm sure you made some people happy, like the Heroes and maybe the viewing audience, but I think you could've waited to pull that move."

"But listen here Karrington, I was at risk working alone with you," replied Beat, "With the Angry Video Game Nerd, I could deal with you, but when he left I couldn't handle it."

"So, are you saying losing the Nerd is what made you turn on me?" asked Karrington.

Beat shook his head.

"Karrington, there's so much more reasons as to why you left the game as early as you did. But I think you should wait and find out later." noted Beat.

Karrington scoffed, and went back to sit down.

"Skorbet."

Skorbet walked on up.

"Congrats you guys!" smiled Skorbet, "I really have no questions for you guys. I think you all did your best making it here to the end. Good luck, and no lying."

Skorbet sat back down.

"Andrew."

Andrew went on up.

"Beat, unlike me in All-Stars, I can see your trying to win the game again. I really respect that. I also respect that you are the last winner standing," noted Andrew, "You have some good reasons as to why you should win. However, I don't think you do. So many times in this game, you were in the hot seat to make a huge decision. You betrayed Karrington, you lied to Skorbet, you rarely had a good moment that one can pick out from your game."

"Bitter that your out, eh?" chuckled Beat.

"No Beat, I'm not bitter," stated Andrew, "I didn't even expect to be in the seat your in. I just wanted to tell you that your chances would be better, if you played a bit more ethically. I think I speak for most of the jury?"

Most jurors nodded.

"Anyway, uh, nothing else to say. I'm still unsure of who to vote for, so impress me, and the rest of the jury." noted Andrew.

Andrew sat back down.

"Lady, finish us off."

Lady trotted on up.

"Good job on making it to the Final 3! I really don't have anything to add to what the others said, as they've mostly made my decision for me. Congratulations on making it to the end." smiled Lady.

She sat back down.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. Your voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Sonic, your up."

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

In a few minutes, the final votes will be tallied. Who will be crowned the Sole Survivor?


	14. Episode 13 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call San Francesco. Beat, Etna, Jordan, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up?"

All of the contestants cheered.

"Excited I see. Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes 5 or 4 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"BEAT! BEAT! BEAT! BEAT!"

"ETNAS THE BEST ONE THERE, DOOD!"

"GO JORDAN! HE'S THE MAN!"

First vote,

…

…

Etna.

…

…

Jordan. One vote Jordan, one vote Etna.

…

…

Jordan. two votes Jordan, one vote Etna.

…

…

Etna. Tied two votes Etna, two votes Jordan.

…

…

Jordan. Three votes Jordan, two votes Etna.

…

…

Jordan. That's four votes Jordan, two votes Etna.

…

…

Etna. Three votes Etna, four votes Jordan.

…

…

…

…

Jordan. Tied four votes each; Jordan and Etna. One vote left.

…

…

The winner of Survivor Heroes vs. Villains, is,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

JORDAN!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Jordan pounding his chest and hooting. Beat and Etna congratulated him on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 8 contestants booted, Will, Nack, Anthony, Jacky, Angry Video Game Nerd, Robert, Limberg, and Dongwa, soon joined them.

"It's been 10 years since his last season, but Jordan proved that you don't have to be inexperienced to play the game of Survivor. At 40 years of age, Jordan officially becomes the oldest winner ever! Good job Jordan!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading Heroes vs. Villains. Especially to Luigenius, Machine146, DonPianta, and Drrockz who were my only loyal readers. Please find me new readers and Survivor fans if think this season was awesome.

When I got to the Final 6, I didn't want to have Beat or Ben win the game, as I have a little special something in mind for when I'm all done with all future Survivors. At this point, it came down to Jordan or Etna winning.

At first Etna was gonna be the winner, but after I finished FTC, I switched it to Jordan.

After this chapter will be the preview for Redemption Island. This will include TWO returning players who have never returned for another game. One pre-All Stars, and one post-All Stars.


	15. Preview to Redemption Island

_**Survivor is back with it's twelfth addition!**_

"_Come on, man, let's get this game started!" - Niko_

_**And this time, the game opens up with TWO twists!**_

"We're bringing in another chopper, containing the last members of your tribe." said Jeff.

The chopper landed, and 2 figures came out. There were loud cheers.

"_Hmph. Doesn't matter. I don't think they'll last long." - Kratos_

"_We're playing with two previous Survivor players? Who would of thought?" - Sam_

"Glad to be here." smiled one of them with a cocky grin.

The other one waved a jolly hello.

_**And the other twist...**_

"When you are voted out, you will NOT go home. Instead, you'll be taken to Redemption Island, where you will live alone." explained Jeff.

"_I'm not afraid of this Redemption Island crap." - No-Face_

"_Oh... I sure hope I'm not sent to Redemption Island. (squeaks)" - Fluttershy_

_**Alliances will form!**_

"Listen here, scumbag," snapped Hartman, "I like you. I want you on my side!"

Squidward nodded while watching Hartman pick up wood, and then giving it to him, "Of course you do..."

"_Why play Survivor for the game? I came for the vacation!" - Squidward_

_**But are they trustworthy?**_

"I sure hope your not an eediot," snickered Ren, "Because you and I would make a great team!"

Bomberman smiled, "I think so too!"

"_Ren seems kind of sneaky, and it's way too early to be acting like that." - Bomberman_

_**Will the elements of hunger and love hurt the castaways?**_

"It's so simple to go out and find food," explained En-Tee-I, "But WHY HAVEN'T WE FOUND ANYTHING?"

"_Food is key to Survival, and the human body needs all the food in order to function properly. Unfortunately all of us will not function properly." - Muraki_

_**The Challenges will be brutal!**_

"Go! Go!" yelled J.D., "We're catching up!"

"C'mon!" taunted Rainbow Dash, "Let's go at it! Betcha those handcuffs won't be of any use!"

Regal growled at Rainbow Dash, and charged at her. (During a sumo challenge.)

_**Will the returning castaways be early targets?**_

"We're not keeping that chick around." warned Ren, "She's way too dangerous!"

Squidward muttered to himself, "Wasn't that the plan in the beginning, anyway?"

_"Nothing is as it seems. Be aware of your enemies." - Regal_

"_Luckily, we've got a plan, and my group is safe tonight." - Bomberman_

_**Get ready for an intense season of Survivor!**_

"_Buh bye. See you at Redemption, while I laugh at you. Ha ha. Ha." - J.D._

_**The season will premier shortly after the end of Heroes vs. Villains!**_


End file.
